Arms of Steel
by Tre3
Summary: Terry Ermine is an Anthro-Pawniard that had an average life, until he goes to a boarding school while things around the world change Badly. Unfortunately for him, he has a fated destiny, in which he must grow to overcome the looming terror along with friends that will hopefully assist him. Warning: Language, drug references, violence, gore and Lemons. Still in progress.
1. Chapter 1

**Thanks for coming here! this is my first Fanfic, and i'm honored to do it. since this is my first Fanfic, please give me some feedback on how it is, so i can get better. This story will grow/change and ill add new chapters on a somewhat constant basis. for me, this is just a semi-test run, so i can get the feel of things. So without further ado, check out my first chapter!**

 _"thought or dream"_

"speech"

(POV)

 **Chapter 1, the worst week(Four days of a week)**

" _You, where made for greatness, for honor, and a sacrifice. You cannot escape your destiny, but you seem to be really good at stalling. Needless to say, you will still face your fated sacrifice."_

 _(Terry Ermine_ POV _)_

I woke up abruptly, thinking of the dream that tormented my very being for many nights. A woman, resembling a Gardevoir repeating the same thing over and over, to the point it was really creepy. I got up, and looked out the window to view the beautiful moonlight cascade over the Unova region, from my mountain home of Lentimas Town, wondering: _why did this happen?_

I walked over to the bathroom to wash my face. I have to turn the knobs with my elbows, which is not easy, but as time went by, I seemed to get better. I looked down into the sink full of water, at my Anthro-Pawniard face, wondering: _how long do I have to be like this?_

"Be like what son?" my father asks, standing creepily beside me.

I nearly stumbled back from the sink. "Arceus, why are you always doing that?!" I exclaimed.

He is a tall Anthro-Mienshao who is really surreptitious among others, and it landed him a job at U.A.S (united Anthro society) as a field agent, collecting information on anti-Anthro parties.

"I don't like not having hands, or all these sharp things on my body tearing up everything I touch!" I told him, holding back tears.

"Look son, I know it's difficult and it must be hard for you, but it will get better. Just wait, when you evolve into a Bisharp, then you will have hands, you will get taller, and I and your mom will have to keep all those little Lopunnies and Persians off of you!" He says with a smile on his face.

I feel slightly relieved, and I head back to my room.

"Thanks dad" I say, before closing the door.

( _Dads POV_ )

" _I wish that he could just accept himself and be grateful he didn't end up as Trubbish or something."_

"What was that?" My wife asks, polishing her steel fingers.

"It was Terry, he is still upset about his body." I groan.

"Again? I told you he should attend the Daycare Academy." She states.

"I know, but would he fit in?" Dad replies.

"I know it would be better than here, with no friends and nothing to do. Just think, it could really change his entire outlook on life!" she exclaimed.

"Well I guess it gives us time to be together" He winks at her.

"Mmmm sounds good, now come over here and show me some Karate" she says seductively.

*Turns off light*

( **Next Day** )( _Terry Ermine POV)_

" _Well there's nothing around here really to do, may as well check out some internet porn."_

As I got good and comfortable, after struggling to not stab my laptop, and move the mouse with my elbows, I tried to "jack off" with my elbows, which is very weird for me, because usually the guys in the videos have hands to do it.

" _I need a girlfriend"_

But as soon as the video got to the final scenes,

"Arceus, son! What the hell are you doing?!"

"DAD!" I scramble to stop the video, and suppress my erection.

"What are you doing here!?"

Covering his eyes," I had to tell you something, but I see you are busy!"

"What!?" I said, very agitated.

"You are going to an academy, and you are going to stay for 2 years. It's for your own good, and because I and your mom enrolled you in the last minute, you leave tomorrow. I'm sorry for the short notice, but we have some things we would like to give you, so get dressed and meet us in the dining room."

" _What, the fuck… what in Arceuse's name am I going to do at an Academy? I don't need any friends and I sure as hell don't need someone bossing me around! Fuck! This is some bullshit!"_

As I walk down the hallway, I hear a faint whisper, "and so it begins".

I sit on the sofa opposite to where my mother and father where sitting, and in-between them where several small boxes.

"So what's going on about this Academy or whatever?" I stammered.

"I and your father believe it would be a good experience for you". My mother starts.

"And you will be able to finally get out this house and meet people". Father finishes.

"But I don't want to go!" I shout, causing my parents to viciously stare back.

"Look you are 16 years old Mister! And you are gonna go! I paid too much money to get you in and you damn-sure gonna go, even if I have to beat your ass all the way to Mistralton City!" Mother is radiating a pissed aura, while me and my father quiver in her presence.

There was an awkward silence, followed up by a killer stare for what seems like forever, until my dad breaks it.

"Hey…son…O-open your gifts you might L-like them" He then cowers back to his corner of the sofa.

I reluctantly grab them and begin unwrapping.

A Pokedex, a Backpack, some Notebooks and pencils! I check out the Pokedex, but as soon as I tried to tap on something, my sharp arm appendage shatters the thin, glassy tablet.

"Oops"

"Don't worry son, I'll get a refund, saying that it was already like this". My father chuckles.

I open the last two boxes to find an xtransever, and an odd looking candy.

My dad immediately puts it on my arm for me so I don't break it.

"Wow! This is cool! Hey what kind of candy is this?" I ask.

"That's a rare candy, it helps make Pokémon stronger, and it works on Anthros too!" my father squealed.

And so, we talked a while (although I didn't like it), we ate dinner, and mom and dad packed all of the things I need for the Academy. I went to bed trying to strategize what my life at this shitty academy will be like.

( **Next Day** )( _Terry Ermine POV)_

I woke up to the smell of eggs and bacon, which lured me to the table.

Dad was already packing up my things into the car, it was only two suitcases and my backpack.

We all ate somewhat quietly, then we headed to the airport.

Before I got on my plane, I had to hug my parents.

"I love you guys, but this sucks!" I said.

"I know, honey, but you gonna have to deal with it. Its only two years". My mother retorted.

"Just stay out of trouble, and call us on the xtransever whenever. Oh and another thing…"

*My Dad pulls me away from my mother*

"Remember to always use protection when you decide to have sex".

I deadpanned. "What!?"

"I put some condoms in your bag" he winks.

"Well take care son, remember what I said!"

"Ok dad" I said before boarding the plane.

I waved to my parents as the plane prepared for liftoff.

As we ascended, (even though I threw up a few times), I wondered how the next two years would be. But for 6 hours, I pretty much watched movies, with the help of the stewardess of course.

After arriving in Mistralton City, I boarded my second plane headed for Mauville City, Hoenn. And that would take a staggering 18 hours, and to make it worse, there where so many people, Pokémon, and Anthros on board. What's better than an old ass man talking about his Chingling that won't ring for 18 hours straight?!

( **Next Day** )( _Terry Ermine POV)_

As soon as I got off, I nearly died. I was coughing so much, until someone came by and patted my back.

"Ah yup I see you ran right into it. Hoenn has the densest humidity of every region, but hopefully you will get used to it. Think of it like being a sauna or a steam room." He then walked off, and I had no idea what he looked like. As soon as I regained my composure, I followed my map to the Academy that was right outside of the city.

As I looked at the place, it was not at all what I expected.

The place is decent, but as I looked over the fence to see the courtyard, I saw many Pokémon I've never seen before. But before I turned away, I saw the most beautiful Anthro-Lilligant.

I couldn't help but stare, as she walked into the building, swishing those green hips.

I immediately, went inside, bursting through the door running to meet this dream girl, until I knocked over an odd looking Anthro-frog Pokémon.

"I'm so sorry dude." I said, helping him up with my elbow, to avoid cutting him.

"So what are you?" I asked.

"Oh my name is Ray, short for Raymond, dude. I'm a Anthro-Frogadier, looking for babes and good times, Dude." He says.

" _Clearly a stoner in my book"_ I think to myself.

"Ok well it was nice talking to you" I said moving away from him.

"Sure, any time, dude." He replied.

Before I could pick up speed to run, I ran straight into an old man.

"Hey there youngster? Where are you going in such a rush? Say I've never seen you before, are you new? New applicants must check in!" he then snatched my arm and escorted (dragged) me down the hallway.

After signing in, and shown where my room was, I desperately looked for the Lilligant, but I just couldn't find her. I spotted Ray flirting with a Lopunny, and I was going to go ask if he knew anything of the Lilligant, until the Lopunny got angry and used double slap on his face.

I ran over to assist my acquaintance.

"What happened?" I asked.

"I asked her to do something strange for a little piece of change, dude." He responded.

As the day became closer to an end, I went to my dorm room, to unpack and unwind. As I laid across my bed, someone opened the door and came in.

"Ohh shit! Dude, looks like you are my roommate! We gonna start the first day of learning shit tomorrow together, dude!" Ray says excitedly

I turn over, and put my face in the pillow.

" _Fuck"_

 **And thats my first chapter, I know its probably not the best, but as of now, me and this story are a work in progress so stay tuned to see how the story unfolds, and hopefully get better. thanks a ton you guys.**

 **~Tre3**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys, welcome to chapter two. i decided to make some changes according on how fast time should flow, so just bear with me! but i did add some pretty good stuff. and im still open for suggestion, so hit me up. this is still my first fanfic, so i dont expect it to be gold, and im sure you think the same. anyways Here you go!**

 _"thought or dream"_

"speech"

(POV)

 **(The Next Day)** (Terry Ermine POV)

Lame ass Orientation today, hopefully I'll see Lilligant there. As I walked with my new acquaintance, Ray spotted an Anthro-Breloom with red coloration.

"What's up Slim!" Ray shouted, as he did some sort of odd handshake with him.

"Nothing much, just those punk-ass Scraggy went in my room and messed with my shit!" he growled angrily.

"Damn dude" Ray replied.

"Who the hell is this?" Slim asked, pointing at me.

"I'm Terry Ermine," I replied nervously.

"Well I'm the toughest guy out here, and nobody fucks with me!" he shouted, landing a small amount of spit on my face.

I look angrily at him until an odd looking bird Pokémon appeared from around the corner.

"Dude, ill beat your ass, and screw your mama, bitch." The bird Pokémon said, in a rather calm voice.

"Wwwhhaatt!?" Slim responded, turning to face the multi-colored bird Pokémon.

I lean over to Ray to ask, "Who is that?"

"Oh him? That's Pajaro, the Hawlucha, dude." He says softly.

"We will fight after the orientation, bastard!" Slim yells at Pajaro.

"Ok, courtyard as soon as we get out." Pajaro replied.

And so we all walked down the hallway to a large auditorium, where there where hundreds of different Pokémon.

I even spotted Lilligant with a group of different Anthro girls: a Gardevoir, Lopunny, Glaceon, Braxien, and an Absol.

I wanted to go over there, but I was scared id look like a fool.

"May I have everyone's attention!" the old man yelled from the stage.

Everyone got into a deathly quiet.

"First off, I'd like to say welcome to my Academy. You can call it Daycare if you want, but you will be here until you all graduate. Now I'm sure you all have gotten well acquainted with each other, and found your rooms. So now I'll just be addressing the rules."

"Rule number one =no fighting outside the Battle Arena. This place is getting old and we don't have enough money to fix stuff, if you decide to have a beef."

"Shit. Battle Arena then" Slim whispered to Pajaro.

"Rule number two =No drugs allowed! I don't need nurse Joy popping in for her routine checks on this place to see someone getting stoned. This includes: Smoking revival herbs, sniffing energy powder, or eating bigMushrooms or smallMushrooms.

"Damn" Ray said aloud, causing everyone in the auditorium to look for a moment.

"Rule number three! =Have fun. But not too much fun or we will have to call your parents or someone to pick up an egg that didn't need to be laid!" he looks at Lopunny with a serious eye.

"What? Why does everyone think I'm gonna do something?! I know I'm a Lopunny, but I'm not a slut!" she yells, causing an awkward silence.

As soon as we exited the auditorium, there was already a lot of hype for Slim and Pajaro's fight.

"Come on dude, so we can get the best view!" Ray tugs on my arm, to which I subject to.

We ran to the battle arena before the crowd caught up, and sat on the first row of bleachers, as the rest began to fill up from the crowd.

It was a big room, that kind of reminds me of a football game, I would see on TV with my dad when I was younger, except there was no goals, no grass, and the entire battlefield was rocky, while the walls and doors where a turquoise blue. There was however a large digital scoreboard that had Slim and Pajaro's faces, along with stats.

"Anyone wanna place a bet?" A Scrafty yelled out, which got many to hold up money for Pajaro.

"Who do you think is gonna win, dude?" Ray asked me.

"I dunno" I replied.

"Well I have faith in my man, Slim he can do it, dude!"

Slim and Pajaro stepped on the field on opposite sides.

Facing each other, Slim had a very pissed look on his face, while Pajaro simply leaned against a rock, and took a big yawn.

"The fight between Anthro Breloom, and Anthro Hawlucha shall soon start."

The crowd became quiet as the intercom spoke.

"Battle starts in three! …. two! … One!"

"Begin!"

Slim instantly charges at Pajaro, who still is leaning on the rock, however as soon as Slim reaches him, he jumped up, causing Slim to ram headfirst into the rock, leaving a small crater on it and a bruise on his head.

"Clever son of a bitch!" he yelled out of pain.

He then charged at him again, while punching in flurries.

"Is this really your best, slim? Pajaro says as Slim approaches.

Pajaro instantly flies up, avoiding all of his punches.

"My turn" Pajaro says with a grin.

He cloaks his wings in a bright light, then swoops down close to the ground.

Slim sees this and tries to run, but Pajaro instantly catches him, and takes him high into the air.

We still see them, as Pajaro lets him go in midair, almost as if he was frozen there.

Then suddenly there are bright streaks of light tearing into Slims body, from all angles.

We watch helplessly as Pajaro cuts through him at such blinding speeds, leaving large cuts, spewing his Anthro blood.

Slim cries for help, as he is being sliced away like a thanksgiving turkey, but all we can do is watch as his blood showers the arena.

Pajaro then stops his slicing spree, and grabs Slim's tail and slams him into the ground at an astounding force, shaking the whole arena, and leaving a deep crater.

Pajaro then charges his energy once more and dives into the crater, creating a huge explosion of light and dust.

And when the smog cleared, Pajaro stood beside the dying Breloom, who was gushing blood, as well as drowning in it.

The entire crowd, and myself stood quietly in shock at what just happened, until medics showed up to scoop up the loser.

As they carried him away, the crowd began to leave as well, with small murmurs, some hoping Slim did die.

"I have to go check on my buddy slim, you wanna come dude?" Ray asks me.

"Nah, I got stuff to do" I lied.

"Well see ya later then, dude." Ray said, then left.

" _Finally! Some time alone! Now where is the bathroom?! All of this hype makes me need to pee."_

As I walked out into the hallway, I turned the corner a bit faster than I usually do.

BANG!

I collided into someone, and fell back. But once I got up, it was that Anthro-Lilligant I had been chasing around.

"I'm so sorry!" I said nervously.

"Its fine" she replied.

As I try to help her up using my elbows, she winces and holds her arm, which seems to be dripping blood.

"Oh my Arceus! Did I cut you?!" I begin to feel guilty.

"It's fine, it's just a small cut. No biggie" She replied softly.

"Is there any way I can help you Miss…"

"Vera, Vera Pancetta" She finished.

"That's a nice name, kinda reminds me of Aloe Vera."

She chuckles softly, "that's where my name comes from.

We talk for a bit, as I walk her to her dorm. As soon as we got there, she opened the door to find all her Anthro friends hanging out inside.

They all greet her, but when they see me they give an unusual stare.

"Vera, who the hell is this?" Glaceon asked rudely.

"This is Terry, he is my friend" Vera responds quickly. "Girls this is Terry. Terry, these are my friends, Dutchess the Gardevoir, Brittany the Lopunny, Cynthia the Glaceon, Roxie the Braxien, and Shada the Absol.

"Hi" I said shyly, as they all gave me a killer stare.

"Oh my Arceus! Did he hurt you?!" Brittany exclaimed as she examined Vera's arm.

All the girls seemed to look even madder at me.

" _Oh shit, I walked into a fucking snake pit."_

"Should I burn him up!?" Roxie yelled, holding out her flaming staff at me.

"NO!" shouted Vera, her face turning a bright red.

"Well I'm still gonna go tell Marcus" Dutchess said lowly.

"Who's Marcus? I ask in curiosity.

"Vera's boyfriend! Didn't she tell you?" Cynthia said scornfully.

" _Well fuck"_

I immediately walked out the door, heart crushed.

" _Why the hell stay there and get shitted on. May as well cut my losses"_

"Wait!" I hear Vera's voice behind me, but I keep walking.

" _The last thing I wanna do is being caught up in unnecessary shit."_

I head over to the infirmary to see what Ray is doing.

(Ray POV)

I'm sitting here watch my best friend since elementary school die.

"Don't die dude! We still got so much stuff to do!" I scream at the unconscious Anthro-Breloom

Just then, my other pal, Terry walks in.

"Dude what's up man, you came just in time! I need you to get something for me" I requested, hoping he would help.

"I don't have hands bro." He tells me, but I don't care.

"Use your elbows! I just need u to go to our dorm, look under my bed for some revival herbs and bring them to me, dude."

I convinced him to go, so now I'm back to tending my friend.

"Don't die dude, don't die."

(Terry Ermine POV)

" _This guy really has me helping him save a total dick"_

I walk for what seems like forever.

As I approach the door, I hear moans, and bed-rocking.

I was gonna continue minding my own business, until I heard a girl say "Marcus".

" _What the hell?!"_

I quickly unlock my room door with my mouth and elbows to get the herbs so I can get back out to the hallway to find out what's going on.

As I carefully pull out the box of Ray's stuff I found a lot of disturbing shit.

4 pounds of ready to smoke revival herb, 3 pounds of high grade energy powder, 2 bongs, and a lot of mushrooms and stardust. I even discovered a stack of porn DVDs. Some are: Drillin from Ryperior, Jynx and the Shell Smashers, and Lopunnies gone wild.

I nearly threw up…

" _And I thought I had issues"_

I grabbed the eatable Revival herb and held it under my arm.

As I walked out into the hallway, the door across from me opened, and a Lopunny and a Scrafty came out.

"That was fun, Marcus! We are gonna have to do this again soon." Brittany said.

"Hell yeah!" Marcus replied.

But then they both turned to look at me, standing there. Marcus didn't really care, but Brittany looked terrified.

"Um, Hi Timmy!" she tried.

"My name's Terry, and what are you doing? I asked.

"Who the hell are you?" Marcus asked me, looking pissed.

"That's the guy who tried to take your girl, but he cut her when he couldn't have her!" Brittany lied, sweating like a sinner in a church.

"WHAT!?" he yelled.

"That's not true! That's not…" I tried to plead!  
"I'm gonna kick your ass. Right here right now!"

" _Ohh shit"_

I turned around and bolted as fast as I could, and I could hear him running behind me, but I lose him pretty quickly.

I went to the infirmary to give the herbs to Ray.

"Yo, Ray I need your help now." I say, panting hard.

"What's up dude" he says.

I regain my breath, "I'm about to get my ass whooped"

"Dude, relax no one's gonna fight anymore today, it's getting late, lets head back to the room dude. It's gonna take a while for this Herb to kick in anyway" he says, yawning and stretching his arms.

We said (Ray really) our goodbyes to Slim, in hopes he gets better, and head to the room.

As we approach the door, we see a large spray-painted message all over it: Meet me in the Battle arena tomorrow at 12. If you don't come I'll make sure you look like a pussy punk bitch.

"Damn dude, you really fucked up" Ray says, then enters the room.

I once again carefully lay down on my bed and proceeded to bury my face into the pillow.

" _Fuck"_

 **Thanks for reading you guys, hopefully ill make chapter three soon which i still may make some changes in time, because I want to get you guys towards the plot sooner, because either way, this is gonna be a long story, and i want to dive in on Terry's adventure, and the big plot, which i'm sure you guys are gonna love. see ya soon!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey you guys! I'm back! i feel like I'm getting better at this! I would have gotten this chapter to you guys, but i had my internet go out for a while, so yeah...**

 **Anyways I'm still testing out this time thing, and _I'_ ve decided on just writing through it, so from now on, there will be "(The next day)" intro anymore after this, because it kinda looks bad, to me at least. So without further ado, here's your chapter 3!**

 _"Thought or dream"_

"Speech"

(POV)

 **(The next day)** (Terry Ermine POV)

I feel sick to my stomach, just thinking about this fight.

"I am no bitch, but I'm scared that this guy is gonna kill me in front of everyone, like what Pajaro did to Slim.

"Except _Pajaro didn't kill Slim, but Marcus sure doesn't mind killing me to get his point across."_

Today is the first day of actual class, and I have the suckiest schedule anyone could have.

I begin with physics in the morning, then gym, Hoenn history, and then language arts.

As soon as I reach my first class, I spot some familiar faces.

Pajaro is sitting at a desk in the middle, and I see Roxie the Braxien sitting closer to the front.

Roxie gives me a death glare, while Pajaro just scribbles on his desk.

I sit in the back, away from them, as more students walk in before the bell could ring. It took about five minutes until the whole class was here.

My teacher was a tall Anthro-Sunflora, who wore big glasses and casual clothing.

"My name is Phil Summers, but you can call me Mr.S," He announced.

An Anthro-Gallade sat beside me.

"Sup, my names Dutcher, nice to meet ya", he said, extending his elbow sword toward me, which I "shake blades" with him.

" _Dutcher? It sounds familiar"_

"Do you have a sister or something?" I ask.

"Yeah, I do she's a Gardevoir named Dutchess. You know her?" He asked with a curious look on his face.

"Yeah, I had a fateful encounter with her and her friends yesterday." I said quietly.

I noticed that Roxie was listening, with her big Braxien ears.

After Physics class, me and Dutcher talked a while in the hall. He was told me how he had to grow up in a village, that soon became overrun by bad humans, and his mother and father had to sacrifice themselves to get him and his sister to safety.

"Who were those bad people" I asked.

"I don't know but they went by team Gamma, a team that supposedly was the result of two failed teams, team Plasma, and team Flare. The worst part is, they don't care about anything. Just conquer and destroy. They don't do battles, they just either shoot you in the face, or enslave you. But I plan to stop them, for killing my parents, I plan to make them suffer! I'll catch them, and force them to watch me slice their families and loved ones as they scream in terror of the agonizing pain, then proceed to force them to drink their loved ones blood".

I stood there looking at him in fear as he trembled, thinking his evil thoughts.

" _Why do I keep meeting so many weird people?"_

I looked up at the wall and saw a small clock.

" _Shit! After gym, its lunch at 12. Marcus wants to kick my ass at lunch! Fuck!"_

"You ok?" Dutcher asks, examining my worried face.

"No man, I'm about to get my ass kicked in front of everyone at lunch" I said pessimistically.

"Why?" he asked quickly.

"Because of Tauros-shit that shouldn't have happened". I responded.

"Well I'll help you if you need me. Just say the word." Dutcher looks at me optimistically.

I look back at him "thanks, but I have to do this."

"Ok, but remember my offer!" he said, walking off.

I ran to the Battle Arena where the gym class was taking place, trying to beat the bell. I made it in time, but I wanted to leave once I saw who was in my class.

" _Fucking Vera, the last person I wanted to see, since it was because of her, I'm getting my ass beat"._

She spots me, and tries to come over to where I was.

"May I have everyone's attention!" a Machamp yelled. "I am your new gym instructor, Mr. Rocky! We got some rules here, so listen up!"

"Hey, you" Vera says, grabbing my arm.

I snatch my arm away.

"Not only did you deceive me, but now your man-whore boyfriend is gonna kick my ass right here!" I yell out causing everyone to look in this direction.

"Is there a problem here?!" Mr. Rocky growled, his Muscles bulging.

"No" I and Vera say at the same time.

He looks us dead in our eyes, with a stare that could make even Cobalion a bitch. He then walks off, still shouting his unnecessary rules.

"I'm so sorry Terry, I didn't want this to happen I just wanted to get to know you" She begins to form tears in her eyes.

"Why didn't you tell me about Marcus" I ask angrily.

"He is not my boyfriend! He never loved me, or even spent any time with me! He just likes using me as arm candy when he is around his friends. I know he sees other girls, because he doesn't like something about me, being half plant. It freaks him out, and he always says he has allergies to my flower." She then bursts into tears, while my mind becomes flooded with this new information.

"I am so sorry I didn't know." I say sorrowfully.

"Nobody knows, because we had to look like a real couple for him to stay popular". She says as her sobs lighten up.

"Hey um, by the way, it was your friend Brittany that started this. She was with Marcus yesterday, and she lied to him about me cutting you, to cover up the fact I would tell you that he was cheating on you". I said frantically.

"I figured that, that slutty-Lopunny bitch!" She became angry now.

The bell rang, and all the students except me and Vera left to the lunchroom.

" _Shit! I'm about to get my ass whooped already!"_

Vera took my arms, and held me close. "I'll do everything I can to stop this".

As we looked in each other's eyes, hell came through the double doors.

"What the fuck?! Now I'm really gonna kick your ass! He snatches me away from Vera, and looks me in the eye "You are gonna look worse than Slim when I'm finished with you!

A huge crowd almost immediately forms behind him. Some of the crowd are rooting for him to "kill the pawniard".

" _Well this is it. I'm fucked. Goodbye life!"_

He then slings me by my arm, onto the battlefield, and I slam onto a boulder.

He then jumps onto the battlefield and the scoreboard comes to life, with our faces on the screen.

" _Hopefully all those times I tried to train with dad pay off."_

"The battle between Anthro-Pawniard and Anthro-Scrafty shall begin" the intercom announces, as I try to brace myself.

"Battle begins in three! …Two! …One!"

"Begin!"

" _Fuck!"_

Marcus began running, then leaping into the air, with his left fist glowing in a bright light.

Before he could get to hit me I quickly moved out of the way, causing him to punch the ground at an immense force, kicking up a large amount of dust.

I was hoping he had somehow knocked himself out, until I saw him running at me again through the fog.

I quickly moved, as he nicked my head blade.

"Stop this! It's not his fault!" Vera screamed. She tried to get onto the battlefield, but her friends hold her down.

I then realize something.

" _Marcus isn't fast enough to catch me with those sagging pants"._

"Fight me you little bitch! Stop running!" Marcus yelled in frustration.

" _I am no bitch!"_

I mindlessly charge towards Marcus, which was a terrible mistake.

He instantly uppercuts me right in the face just before I could reach him, sending me flying into the air.

I fall back down with a large thud that bends two of my body blades in awkward positons. I could barely stumble to my feet, as my mouth fills with blood from my missing teeth. I spit out the blood and two teeth, as I tried to look for Marcus but it's so hard to see as my vision blurs and I can only hear the wavering sounds of the crowd cheering in my dazed state.

"Dutcher…Dutcher!" I tried to yell, but the blood that keeps oozing from my mouth muffle me.

I then spot Marcus, who was in midair with his knee flying towards me as a kick.

I tried to move out of the way, but it was no use. His knee makes direct contact to my back.

"Duuutttcccchhhheeerrr!" I yell out as his knee forces my body into a boulder, demolishing it completely.

As I lay in the rubble as well as my own blood, I seem to not be able to move my body. I examine myself with my eyes to see my right arm blade was torn in half, and my left was bent at a horrible angle.

I can hear Vera crying, which was probably the worst of my pain, but there was nothing I could do.

I looked back up to see Marcus, approaching me to deliver the final blow, until in a flash of white and green a dusty cloud forms around him, as well as a flurry of punches.

"I told ya I'd help ya if you needed it". Sounded a familiar voice.

I tried to see who saved me until I completely blacked out.

(Vera POV)

" _I tried to stop this, but I failed. I'm sorry Terry, I'm so sorry for all of this."_

I rushed down to the infirmary, where he rests I also come across some of his friends along the way.

"Hey beautiful, why are you here?" an Anthro-Frogadier asks me.

"I'm here to see Terry." I respond.

"Why do you care!?" asks Dutchess'es brother. "Shouldn't you be tending to your asshole boyfriend?!"

"He's not my boyfriend!" I try to not cry. "And I care about Terry."

"I bet you do now, because you are a guilty bitch!" He growled.

I immediately begin crying. I knew he was somewhat right.

"But it was Brittany who started all of this! I swear!" I say out of my sobs.

He looks at me with a suspicion-filled eye. "Well we will see."

The doctor came in, saying we can see him now, but he's unconscious, and we don't know how long he will be this way.

We enter the room to find him almost completely wrapped in bandages.

"Damn, this is Slim all over again." The Anthro-Frogadier states.

We stay for a while, hoping Terry would wake up, but eventually his friends got tired and left. I stayed because I want to be the first one he sees, so I can tell him sorry.

I waited and waited for almost two days. I missed so much class, and every few hours his friends would stop by. I made sure to stay by the window to get sunlight because I was not about to risk leaving to buy some food, and he wakes up.

I just keep staring at him. I know it's creepy but I don't care. I just sit here until finally I saw his eyes open.

Terry's friends where just about to stop by to check on him as soon as he woke up, catching them by surprise.

I and Terry's eyes meet.

"I'm soo sorry for all of this, could you ever forgive me?" I ask, holding back my tears.

"I already did, Vera." He responds with a smile on his face.

"Could I ever make it up to you?" I ask. I feel slightly relived by his smile.

"What do you mean?" he asks with a curious look.

"I don't know, maybe we could hang out? Go to Mauville mall, or try their famous Café?" I ask shyly.

"I'd love to. "He responds with another smile. "It's a date then."

I chuckle softly, "I guess so!"

"Well I got to go and put on some fresh clothes! See you guys!" I waved, then headed out.

I'm so relieved to be there, and I knew I would have to go back.

(Terry Ermine POV)

" _I cannot believe what just happened. The girl of my dreams just asked me out! Holy shit!"_

I try to move but I'm stuck under a lot of bandages.

"Woah Romeo, don't kill yourself trying to move. You aren't ready for getting up yet!" Dutcher exclaimed.

"Dude you got way too fucked up." Ray commented. "Hey since you are awake, you mind if I turn on this TV?

"I don't care." I responded.

He turns on the TV, and there's an emergency news report from Kanto. Johto has been completely overtaken by the infamous team Gamma. Survivors are rushing into Kanto, and many ships are evacuating people from Vermillion city. The Champions, Ethan, and Lance went to stop the team, but failed tragically and where killed. Team Rocket has tried to stop the Gammas but where defeated also, and even decapitated their leader, Giovanni. Johto is gone, with its major cities of Goldenrod and Olivine completely set ablaze. It's up to Looker and the military to stop them now.

"Oh my Arceus!" Dutcher screamed. "We need to get out of here! What if Hoenn is next!"

"Its gonna take a while for them to do that, dude." Ray commented.

"I need to get out of these bandages!" I yell. "I need to fight Marcus again, and beat him!"

"You are in no condition to fight. And even if you were, the same thing would happen all over again." Dutcher says, quite pessimistic.

"You're right. I'd be right back here." I say, getting sad.

Then in that moment I had a crazy idea.

"Hey Dutcher?"

"What?" he asks with a pessimistic look.

"Do you think you can train me?" I ask nervously.

"It depends. "He says quickly.

"On what?" I ask curiously.

"If you let me stay in your dorm room." He asks nervously.

"What?! Why?!" I ask.

"I share a room with a disgusting Gastrodon, and I'm sick of it."

"Well you will have ask Ray as well since he's my roommate." I say.

"Hell yeah dude!" He says excitedly. "We could hang out all night! Watch some Porn movies, and smoke some herb!"

"Well you're gonna need a sleeping bag until we can get another bed" I comment.

"Ok."

It didn't take long for my recovery process, about 4 weeks until I was fully able to do things normally again.

And I went and did some training with Dutcher in the Battle Arena, and sometimes even Ray would join in. He taught me "The Way of The Arm-sword". Which I picked up pretty easily.

We did things from Sparring, Canopy climbing, and even some Jujitsu!

By the end of this year, we were probably the toughest fighters here, but nobody would know because we needed to keep everything secret. We trained almost every day, late in the afternoon until the moon came up.

I was good, but I just wasn't my best. Every time I sparred with Dutcher, he always won.

Sometimes I would go alone and fight some sparring dummies or slice at some trees.

I almost beat Dutcher one day, but he's still too strong. But I feel like I'm getting closer.

Oh, and there's been a lot of changes too! Ray evolved into a Greninja not too long ago. He had gotten really high that day, and made some revival herb brownies in the cafeteria when everyone was sleep that night, and caused the fire alarm to go off and it scared him so bad, he evolved but went to detention when he was found out.

Roxie evolved into a beautiful Delphox, whom Dutcher seems to be interested in.

And I did go hang out with Vera, a few times actually and that did create problems, especially with Marcus.

I've decided I'll go confront this guy tomorrow.

"Terry come here! Look at the news! Somethings happening in Unova, dude!" Ray calls to me.

I jump to my feet to see what's going on, successfully ending my nap.

" _Fuck"_

 **Thanks guys for reading. I had to do a quick time lapse to help get through a year, because 2 years of school with only chapter per day of time Terry spends in school would take a REALLY long time, and that's not counting the adventure itself. The next chapter will hopefully get this story going, so stay tuned, and thanks again for reading!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey all of you readers! Sorry for the update at 5 in the morning, but i was determined to finish this chapter at all cost.**

 **I have some bad news: my subscription for my office documents are expiring, so it might take me a while to get another one to replace what i have now. Its really sad to me at least but i refuse to stop because i really want this story to grow, and hopefully i can write other stories as well. Hopefully ill still get chapter 5 and chapter 6 before they cut me off, but I'm already looking for good alternatives.**

 **But anyways here's Chapter 4!**

 _"Thought or dream"_

"Speech"

(POV)

(Terry POV)

I rush anxiously behind Ray as we make our way to the lobby, where a large projector screen would have the news report. As I entered, there were already a lot of fellow students as well, facing the screen.

"This just in, Unova has been declared under martial law! The fight between the rebels and the aspiring team gamma is raging like wildfire. Speaking of wildfire, almost all of east Unova has been set ablaze, as it appears the team has captured and controlled several legendary Pokémon. According to speculation, a Ho-Oh, Reshriam, Zekrom, Groundon, Yveltal, and Regigigas all under the ownership of one person, we do not have any information of."

Many gasps are heard among the room, as well as cries from some who believe loved ones did not survive.

" _I hope my parents are safe. I bet my dad is out there now trying to save Unova."_

I head back to my room to get the xtransever and call them.

No response…

I head outside hoping I could get a better signal, but I still don't get anything.

I get more and more anxious in every passing second.

"Please pick up! Please!"

I keep getting nothing. I look up to the sky in frustration, as the sun sets over the Hoenn horizon, casting a bright orange color over everything.

I walk a while through the woods, down a path that ends with a bench looking over a small pond.

My mind is spiraling out of control, as tears begin to roll down my face.

I hear faint footsteps approaching behind me.

"Go away! I don't want to be bothered right now!" I yell without looking back.

But I still hear the footsteps approaching, getting louder and louder of each passing step of something that would not reply.

"W-who's there?!" I ask nervously.

But there was still no response as the footsteps where getting closer. It was already close enough to where I could hear it breathe!

I turn around as my curiosity gets the better of me, but to my surprise no one was there!

" _Am I going crazy?!"_

As I turn back around to face the pond, I pretty much leaped really high out of surprise of the person who sat beside me on the bench.

It was Shada the Anthro-Absol.

She looked as if she had been crying, as she looks at the ground in front of her.

"Arceus-damn! You scared the living shit out of me!" I say, getting off the ground.

She gave no response, but continued to stare at the ground, with tears in her eyes.

I look at her, confused.

I re-plant myself back to the bench, beside her.

"What's wrong?" I ask.

She remains motionless for a second, then looks at me with her beautiful big red eyes, that I realize are the most mesmerizing things I've ever seen in my life.

"Unova… it's gone." She replies quietly.

"I know. It's pretty bad, but I don't think all of Unova is gone." I reply with some optimism.

"My family is dead, and I have no home." She begins to cry.

"But how do you know that for sure?" I ask.

"My baby sister called me after Gamma soldiers marched in and shot our mother in the face, and then as dad helped her into a vent, he was showered with bullets before he could get in. I stayed on the phone with her until she was snatched out by them. The last thing I could hear was my sister screaming as an automatic gun was firing." She then burst into tears, and cries a cry I'd never forget for my entire life.

I sat with her for almost 30 minutes, as the sun began to sink below the horizon, and the sky began to turn a beautiful violet.

As we walked back to the academy, I became curious.

"So why would you want to hang out with me? I thought you hated me, like all the other girls in your group". I ask somewhat boldly.

"The other girls don't hate you. At least not anymore, except Brittany but we don't talk to her anymore. Vera told us everything that happened and she really likes you, really. And I never hated you, I saw in your heart you were innocent and unaware on what happened that day when we pretty much hurt your feelings." She looks at me with a half-smile.

I feel pretty relieved to know I now have less enemies on my plate.

As we make it back to the school, it seems as if there's a lot of commotion, weird for this hour in the day, unless Ray was up to something again.

I walk inside and find Dutcher, who is still watching the Unova report.

"What's going on?" I ask.

"All the gym leaders, elite fours and surviving Champions are having a huge meeting, not being filmed on TV. Rumor has it that they are recruiting people to help refugees and fight the Gammas. People are either still making phone calls or gonna try to practice early for getting recruited." He states.

"Well I'm going to bed. Goodnight Dutch, goodnight Shada!"

I walk towards my room, not really paying attention ahead of me, just looking down thinking.

"BANG!"

I find myself on my back buried in red and yellow fur, with a large left boob on my face.

" _This is weird, but nobody sees me complaining about this!"_

"Oh my Arceus! I'm so sorry I fell on you!" She says getting up. It was Roxie the Anthro-Delphox, looking quite worried.

"Its ok, I'm just going to bed." I say, trying my hardest not to blush from what just happened.

"I'm trying to fix something… wait! I need your help!" she says, grabbing my arm and continuing her running.

"O-ok!" I yell in panic.

She takes me back outside, and into the woods, but not very far in, as the school is still in sight.

"I need you to carve me a new staff from this tree!" she points at a dark colored tree.

" _What the hell?! I get dragged all the way down here to carve a fucking tree!"_

"Are you fucking serious! Why the hell should I help you! Let alone cut down a tree for a total snob!" I rant.

"Please Terry, I need a new staff because I destroyed my old one, and I can't live without a staff! It's my life!" she pleads, now on her knees.

"But wasn't it you when I first met you, you wanted to "burn me up" with your old staff."

"I know! I know! I'm so sorry about that! But I really need you help Terry, Please!" she looks up at me, giving a sad puppy-dog face with her big fiery orange eyes.

"Fine!" I said, giving in.

"Yay!" she gets up and hugs my back to avoid my blades.

"But only under one condition." I say, causing her to immediately let me go.

"What's that?" She asks.

"Go on a date with my friend Dutcher." I say very boldly.

"What? Why?" She stammers, as blushes appear on her Delphox cheeks.

"He really likes you. He talks about how beautiful you are almost every day, to the point its annoying." I look closely at her nervous face.

"Really!?" she asks, as blushes fill her face.

"Yup, so will you do it?" I ask nervously.

"I guess so. He's actually kinda…cute. It's funny, a while ago his sister Dutchess tried to hook me up with him, when I was a silly little Braxien, but now that I'm older, I think I'm ready to date!" She says excitedly as her cheeks are still very red.

"We can't tell him about this though." I state.

"Ok" she replies.

It's getting dark, and Roxie sets a small fire for me to see as I slice and carve the extremely tough wood.

"What kind of wood is this?!" I ask.

"It's an Ash tree. They are pretty rare here in Hoenn, but the wood is some really good and strong stuff!"

" _Nerd"_

We spend probably about two hours out there. I chopping at the wood, and Roxie keeping a flame lit, as well on "guiding" me on the specific way she wants this new staff.

I eventually finish, creating a perfectly carved staff.

"Oh my goodness!" Roxie squealed. "Thank you so much! I love it!" She hugs me again from my back, this time tighter as her red fur smothers me.

" _She smells like a fireplace full of maple wood burning and a hint of jasmine"_

"Ok so when are you gonna talk to Dutcher? I ask, watching her play with her new stick.

"Tomorrow, first period. I promise!" She exclaimed with excitement.

She puts out the fire, and we walk back to the campus.

She goes on her own way, and I on mine.

I open my room door to find my two friends watching some hardcore porno.

" _Same stuff as usual"_

"Hey Dutch!"

"Yeah man?" He asks tiredly.

"You are gonna have a great day tomorrow. I promise man." I say as I lay on my bed.

"Sure, ok man." He scoffs.

I chuckle lightly as I get under my sheets and begin to drift to sleep.

" _He has no idea, Hee hee."_

Zzzzzzzzzzzz…..

The next morning the three of us awake to the sound of that annoying ass alarm clock.

I'm pretty curious as to how today will turn out.

(Dutcher POV)

" _I wonder what Terry is talking about, he seems to watch me a lot today. It's kinda creeping me out."_

We make are way towards our first classes of the morning. I let him enter first as I went back into the hallway to find a water fountain.

Upon my return, the whole class was already here. I spot Pajaro, Terry saving me a seat, and my Anthro-Delphox crush blushing as I walk past her to my seat.

"Ok class!" Mr. Summers yells. "Today we are doing a chemistry experiment with the following chemicals."

He rolls out a huge cart, full of safety googles and aprons.

"Don't do anything stupid." Mr. Summers reminds us.

I, along with some other classmates go get the supplies.

As I am searching for a good pair of googles to use, I feel a slight tap on my shoulder.

I turn around to see who was getting my attention.

I instantly froze when I saw who it was.

" _Roxie!"_

"Um… Hi Dutcher!" She seems to be very shy.

 _Oh my fucking Arceus! Roxie is finally speaking to me today! What?!"_

"Hey Roxie." I try to play it off cool, as my mind explodes in shock and excitement. "What's up?"

Her face blushes deeply. "Would you like to be my lab partner?" she asks shyly.

"Sure". I say without thinking.

I look past her to see my pal Terry, who was silently cheering me on!

I and Roxie perform our chemistry lab, maintaining a small conversation.

"Hey Dutcher? Would you like to hang out with me? You know, like to a movie or something?" She asks somewhat nervously, her cute Delphox face is red as a ripe Chople berry.

My heart skips several beats, and I feel my face getting tense. I know my face is probably as red as hers.

"I'd Love to." I respond, barely keeping myself from fainting. "It's a date!"

She smiles at me, and I smile back.  
" _Terry was right. Today was the best fucking day ever!"_

As soon as class ended, I immediately run out to the courtyard.

I jump as high as I possibly can and at the top of my lungs, "FUCK YEAH!"

(Terry POV)

I just helped my friend land a date. I owe it to him since he saved my ass before Marcus could kill me…

" _Marcus!"_

I hurry to my next class, gym with our super powered gym teacher, Mr. Rocky.

I walk in and stand beside Vera.

"Hey Terry! Are we still gonna go out tomorrow?" Vera asks holding onto my arm.

"Yeah, but it's gonna be a surprise on where we go." I respond.

For most of the class, Mr. Rocky has us doing various exercises.

As the period came to an end, I and Vera sit on the bleachers, as the Arena emptied.

I just sit there and stare at her, as she sits and stares right back.

"I really like you Vera."

"I really like you too, Terry." She responds.

As our faces inch closer and closer, hell comes bursting in again.

"OHH HELL NAW!" Marcus screams as he approaches us.

I stand in front of Vera to protect her from the angry Scrafty. "Leave us alone!" I yell back.

He instantly seizes my neck, and Vera's as well.

"I'm gonna teach you two a lesson about what happens when you fuck with me!" He growled.

He flings us onto the battlefield like fucking ragdolls.

I manage to land on my feet, but Vera crashes into a boulder, headfirst.

Someone hears the commotion and brings an entire crowd. The scoreboard was just beginning to start up, but this battle had pretty much already begun.

Marcus leaps onto the field, and runs at me with his left fist brightly glowing.

I easily dodge it, because Marcus is just too slow. He tries to punch me again but I easily dodge his attacks, with swift movements.

"Fight me like a man you little bitch! You can't beat me so run like the little bitch you are!" He yells.

" _I am no bitch!"_

I charge at him again, but I know now what he is going to do.

As he prepares to try and uppercut me, I narrowly dodge it, and preform a roundhouse kick, landing right on his face.

He flies into a boulder, smashing most of it, and creating a large dust cloud.

The crowd is shocked, but I can hear my friends cheering.

I go to see if Vera is ok, as she laid up against a rock in pain.

"VERA! Are you ok!?" I yell frantically.

"Yes, but I don't feel so good." She replies.

I examine her, and her head seems to be bleeding a bit.

"I'm not finished with you, you bitch!" Marcus yells out, as he walks out of the dust. His eyes are glowing a sinister red.

He then punches the ground with extreme force repeatedly, causing huge waves sending everything on the battlefield into the air.

I'm completely caught off guard by it, and bounce around the field with a lot of boulders, and Vera.

When he finally stopped, I crashed to the ground headfirst, bending my head blade into a painful angle.

A boulder all of a sudden crashes down on my right foot.

"I got you now!" Marcus says with an evil smile. He then once again runs at me, then leaps with his knee directed towards me.

" _Well I guess I'm back here again. Fuck!"_

I brace myself as the glowing knee moves towards me, since I can't move with this rock on my foot.

His knee makes direct contact on me, forcing my body through the boulder, shattering it completely.

I once again lay in rubble and blood, like my first encounter.

" _All that training. All that time. Wasted."_

I hear Vera screaming as I fight to stay awake. I turn my head in that direction to see what was happening.

Marcus once again had her by her throat in the air with his right hand, and a glowing fist in the left.

"You thought you could hide from me with that punk ass Pawniard? Well I guess I'm gonna teach you something too! He yells in her face, charging his punch.

I can hear Vera's female friends yelling for me to get up and save her.

" _I don't know if I can do it!"_

Pain shoots all over my body, as I lay there.

"I don't why you are so attracted to this loser, Marcus says in Vera's face. "He is a pathetic little Bitch!

" _I AM NO BITCH!"_

I muster all my strength to stand back up, nearly killing me.

The crowd goes wild as I get up.

Marcus drops Vera. "I got to admit, you got heart, but in my eyes, you are still a little punk bitch. He then walks toward me with his left glowing fist.

"I AM NO BITCH!"I yell.

I try to run towards him, but I suddenly feel something in my gut.

I suddenly see myself become coated in a bright blue light that only seems to intensify.

I feel my body being stretched and pulled all over.

" _What's happening to me?!"_

I hear gasps from all over the crowd.

Then in a bright flash of light, I could see myself again.

I was much taller, and I feel a lot stronger. I even look at my new steel arms and hands.

" _I am a Bisharp like mom! Finally, I can have hands!"_

I look to Marcus, who stood frozen in shock and fear.

" _Look who's a bitch now!"_

I immediately charge into Marcus who was still in his daze.

I charged my arms until they were glowing in a bright light, and proceeded to slash into the helpless Scrafty who was too slow and too scared to move.

My blades where soon coated in his blood, which also pooled around him.

"Pp-please stop! I surrender!" he cried, but I didn't listen. All I wanted to hear was the sound of his blood splashing about as I make a big mess out of him in front of everyone.

The entire crowd went from cheering to a deathly quiet, as they watched in horror, me slicing up the popular kid.

I then decide to stop and look down at my victim, who was spewing lots of blood, and making my bloody mess bigger.

I crouch down, and look him straight in his panic filled eye. "If you ever mess with me or my friends again, I will fucking kill you."

I walk over to Vera, who was still holding her head in pain. I scoop her up bridal style and carry her to the infirmary.

The entire crowd was in complete awe as we left, and stayed that way until medics came to scoop up Marcus.

Before I got to the infirmary, Vera fell asleep in my arms, but she still turned out ok.

I on the other hand, had some minor broken bones and giant bruises.

I didn't need any cast or anything, because when I evolved, a lot of things about my body changed.

I'm in my room still trying to get the xtransever to work.

"Heyy Terry?"

I look up, and see the silhouette of a female Anthro. "Who's that?" I ask, very cautiously.

"Come to room 3202 if you wanna have some fun."

"What!?" I ask but by the time I could get a second glance, she was gone.

" _Who the hell was that?!"_

I lay back across my bed, deciding if I should go check it out or not.

" _Fuck"_

 **Thanks for reading up to this point guys, i really appreciate it. I hope you stay tuned for Chapter 5 to find out who this mystery lady is, and who knows maybe a lemon! or something. I rated it M for a reason, so stay tuned to find out!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey guys! I'm back to give ya chapter 5!**

 **this chapter will have a huge and graphic LEMON scene, so I'm just warning you. Beside from that, i got a lot of news to share!**

 **I found a new office document today, which i wrote chapter 5 on, and it seems to be good!**

 **I'm also gonna make some changes to the summary of the story, since there have been some significant changes in the story.**

 **So without further ado, here you go!**

 _"Thought or dream"_

"Speech"

(POV)

(Terry POV)

" _I wonder if I should go see this room. There seems to be something fishy going on here."_

I wander down the hallway and go up the stairs to the third floor of dorm rooms, quietly searching for the room.

"3210, 3209, 3208, 3207..."

I walk further and further down the hall, arriving at 3202.

I gently put my ear to the door to see if I could hear anything: some small whispers, and movements.

"C _ould be anything."_

I exhale deeply and knock on the door.

"Come in!" a faint voice behind the door yells.

I open the door and step in. The room is very dark and I begin to wonder.

" _Is this a joke?!"_

Suddenly the lights flip on, and streamers come flying at me.

"SURPRISE!" all my friends yell.

I was shocked, but I get really excited.

" You guys threw me a surprise party?!" I ask aloud.

"Yeah Terry!" Vera exclaims, giving me a hug. "We want to congratulate you on your victory, and evolution!"

I feel extremely touched. I look around to see all my friends.

Ray was in the corner trying to talk to Cynthia the Anthro-Glaceon, who seemed to ignore all of his attempts.

Dutchess and Shada where busy tending to an large cake.

Dutcher and Roxie where in their own corner together, sipping on some sodas and chatting up a storm.

Slim sat quietly at a coffee table sipping a soda. It was a long recovery process for him, and he didn't really like talking much after his fight with Pajaro.

We all hang out and have a good time( except Slim) and eat the cake that Shada and Dutchess made. It was vanilla, with confetti icing.

We play a bunch of games as well. We played swister a few times, and Ray won most of them, we did some spin the bottle and things did get weird... I almost kissed Ray, but I refused like hell, we had some Karaoke, and realized that Roxie can sing, pretty damn good!, and we had a dance-off which I, Ray and Dutcher won, defeating the girl team with our "Fangnam Style".

But throughout all my fun I was enjoying, I wondered about my parents, hoping they would be ok.

"Terry? Are you OK?" Vera asks, reading my face.

"Yeah. I'm fine. Just a little stressed."I replied.

She grabs my hand, and takes me outside.

"Do you wanna go see a movie?" she asks, nervously.

"Sure, Why not." I respond.

We walk off the campus and head to Mauville City, holding hands.

(Dutcher POV)

I watch my best friend leave with Vera, and begin to start cleaning up the mess in the room.

Everyone pitches in to help except Slim, who takes his soda and walks out.

" _Asshole."_

"Hey Ray, could you run this trash out to the dumpster?" I ask.

"Sure dude." He responds, grabbing the bags, and opening the door with his long tongue.

" _Greninja's are so weird."_

Roxie and my sister move things back in place with their telepathy, while I and Shada, the Anthro-Absol pick up the remaining things and Cynthia washes the dishes.

We finish in no time, and I say goodbye to Cynthia, Shada, and my sister Dutchess, as they leave.

"Yo Dutch! You wanna head back and watch some porn!? I got the new Sylveon gets pounded by Steelix video!" he asks with enthusiasm.

"Nah I'm gonna just chill out here for a minute. I like the TV they have in this room." I respond, sitting on the couch grabbing the remote and looking for a good movie.

"Well I guess that's your loss!" he says, exiting the room.

I sit there alone surfing through the TV guide.

I hear a toilet flush, the sound of someone washing their hands in the bathroom. Then the door opened.

"Hey Dutcher? Why are you still here?"

I turn around to see Roxie, the most beautiful Delphox ever.

"I didn't want to go back to my room yet, but I can leave if I'm interrupting you or something." I get up and head for the door.

"Wait, you don't have to leave if you don't want to." She responds quickly.

"Are you sure?" I ask nervously, as I begin to slowly walk back towards her.

She sits down on the sofa and looks at me, with an obvious blush on her face.

"Come here. Lets watch a movie." she says, patting the sofa cushion beside her.

I obediently sit beside her on the sofa.

"What would you like to watch?" she says with a big blush on her face.

"I don't know, surprise me." I respond, trying to hide my blush.

I sit and watch as she surfs through guide. I try to resist but I keep glancing at her large breasts, that easily shows through her furry robe.

I instantly feel my pants bulging, and try to sneakily hide it.

She sits back, and sighs. "There's nothing good on TV." She says, giving up.

She turns and faces me, looking into my eyes, with a big blush on her face.

"Hey Dutcher? H-how many girlfriends have you had?" She asks nervously.

"I haven't ever had one. I never had time. Almost all my life I had to look after Dutchess until she was older." I responded, looking into her fiery orange eyes.

"What about you?" I ask nervously.

"I only had one boyfriend, but it wasn't anything serious. I was a little Braxien, being young and foolish. I was really into a Pansear named Jack, but we ended up getting into big argument and I haven't seen him since that. And then there's you..."She pauses, looking at me with a nervous blush.

"You think of me as your boyfriend?" I ask, shocked.

"Well yes. I know its sudden, but I really like you. Do you like me as your girlfriend?" She asks. Her cheeks extremely red.

" _Holy shit!"_

I try to say something, but its like as if I'm frozen.

"I see how it is, you are just like all those other guys who just want to hit it and quit it!" she says angrily.

"NO!" I bursted. "I really do like you! Ever since I first saw you. You are the most beautiful person here, and even though I don't know much about love, but all those times I spent with you, I feel as if its the closest I've come to ever really feeling it." I say with all my strength, as I grab her paw.

She looks at me, and I look back, our faces coming closer and closer to each other.

We kiss passionately, then more vigorously as I let her hot tongue slip into my mouth.

Our tongues battle for dominance, as I push her back into the sofa.

" _Oh Arceus, this is it!"_

 **Warning! Lemon starts here!**

We make out for a while on the sofa.

"Lets go to the bed." she says seductively.

"Ok" I squeak.

She takes my hand, and leads me to her bed. She sits me down, and stands in front of me.

"Take off your clothes!" She nervously demands.

I quickly take off my green, skinny long sleeved shirt, followed by my white baggy pants and underwear, exposing my pale 8 inch member, happy to see her.

"Now your turn." I say, mesmerized by her body.

She undoes the top part of her robe, exposing her large white perky breasts, her nipples pink and erect.

I am completely mesmerized by them, stunned.

" _I hope all of those porno videos I watched help me get through this!"_

I gently grab one, and begin licking her hot pink nipples.

"Oooh that feels so good" She moans.

I take turns licking and sucking on her breasts. Her moans get louder as my mouth massages them.

She then stops me suddenly. "It's my turn now." She says in a seductive voice.

She gets on her knees and starts rubbing my hard cock.

It feels so good, her paw is so amazing.

She then starts licking my cock, swirling her long foxy tongue around the tip.

It feels so good, I cant hardly breath!

Suddenly she takes half of my length in her maw, sucking it veraciously.

"Oh my Arceus! That's so fucking great!" I moan loudly, as her tongue continued to swirl around my cock.

"I t-think I'm gonna cum!" I moan loudly.

She really starts sucking me now, taking in my entire cock into her maw, touching the back of her throat. Its so hot, and so good, I can't hold it in anymore. I release into her throat, shooting jets of my cum so much, its like a hydro pump from Kyogre.

"Mmm that's good" she says licking her maw, swallowing every single drop.

I'm exhausted, but it seems as if Roxie wants some more.

"Take the skirt off." I groan.

She looks at me for a second, then stands up. She slowly parts her robe from the back and unties a small knot under her belly fur.

" _Is that really how they undress?"_

She had the most beautiful black legs, thick thighs and slender legs.

"You are so beautiful." I say, admiring her body.

She blushes, as I observe that her slit is dripping down her leg.

" _I want to try something I saw in one of Ray's pornos."_

I scoop her up, and lay her on the bed on her back.

"What are you doing?!" she asks, surprised.

I open her legs and immediately suck onto her slit, making loud slurping sounds.

"Oooh ohhh Arceus! That feels so good!" she moans loudly as her body shivers in pleasure.

" _Tastes like honey and cinnamon."_

I immediately shove my tongue inside her, causing her to moan loudly, as I move around inside her hot womanhood.

"Ohh shit! I'm gonna cum soon!" she moans loudly.

She then floods my mouth with her juice, which I happily swallow.

As soon as she recovered from her orgasm, she got up and bent over the bed and teasingly shook her ass.

" _Oh shit! I'm about to lose my virginity to Roxie! There's no going back now, I just have to do it!"_

"Come here Dutcher! Take my virginity! I'm all yours!" She says with a seductive smile.

I slowly approach her and line my cock up to her entrance which is radiating warmth.

" _This is it!"_

I gently press myself into her, causing her to moan as my member becomes surrounded in heat and tightness.

I then feel a barrier once I got halfway in.

"Just do it!" she demands.

I obey and slam into her, breaking through her hymen, and taking her virginity.

She winces in pain, and I see tears forming in her eyes.

"Its Ok, just keep going." she moans.

I begin to pick up some pace, sliding in and out, causing her moans of pain to turn into moans of pleasure, as she begins to move in rhythm to my thrusts.

I then grab her buttocks, and begin seriously ramming into her, making a loud clapping noise.

She moans are met with mine as I continue to keep slamming my hips into hers.

"I think I'm gonna cum again!" she moans, as her walls begin clamping down on my cock.

"Me too!" I respond, breathing heavily.

I slam into her once more as my cock released my cum in heavy loads, meeting her cum she released right after my orgasm.

We stay in this position for a while, still releasing our juices at each other.

I slide myself out, as she released our juices onto the bed and the floor.

She collapses onto the bed, and I immediately follow, laying beside her.

"I love you Roxie."

"I love you too, Dutcher."

We both slip into a pleasure-induced sleep.

 **End of lemon scene!**

(Terry POV)

"That was a pretty good movie!" I exclaim to Vera, who was still trying to get though ice in her cup, to drink the rest of her soda.

"Yeah. I think we should head back, its getting late." She yawns, yet keeps looking at me.

"Ok," I comply.

As we walk out of Mauville City and towards campus, my xtransever begins ringing.

I immediately answer it.

Its Dad!

"Dad!, whats up! Check me out! I evolved! Look!"

"That's great son." he responds with some sadness in his voice.

"Where's Mom?" I ask.

My dad becomes sad. "Son, Mom died. The Gammas raided our village, and killed everyone. I just so happened to be at work when it happened. I am so sorry son."

And in that moment, I fell to my knees and cried.

" _Mom! They killed her! They fucking killed her!_

"Son, I have to go. I am on a special task force for the United Rebellion. Stay strong son, I love you."

He hangs up.

Vera helps me back to my feet, and hugs me passionately.

"I am so sorry for your loss." Vera says, offering her sympathy.

"I am going back to Unova, to help my father." I say boldly.

"What?! That's ridiculous!" Vera says, just as boldly.

"I have to do it! Wouldn't you?!" I yell.

"Yes, but you can't just march in and think you can stop them all by yourself." she responds.

" _Shit! She's right."_

"Well I am gonna go. Hopefully Ray and Dutcher would come help me out, they might not be the best people you would want to meet, but they sure as hell are loyal!" I say proudly.

"I would come too." Vera adds in.

"Really? Its gonna be dangerous!" I ask.

"I would follow you to the end of time." Vera says, coming closer to me.

I look to her, and hold her hands.

We kiss passionately for a long minute.

"I've been waiting to do that for a while." I say.

"Me too." she responds.

We walk back to the campus, holding hands.

I walk Vera to her room, I give her a short kiss and a goodnight.

I head into my room, where my friend Ray was on the floor passed out, with his energy powder and stardust around him. He had some pretty gruesome stuff on the TV involving a Steelix and a Sylveon.

I quickly turn off the TV, and wake up Ray.

"RAY! wake your ass up and go to bed! I yell.

He opens his eyes some, and extends his tongue, trying to lick me.

"Y-you look like a nice Lopunny." He mumbles.

I swat his tongue, waking him up, yet still under an influence.

"Where's Dutch!" I ask.

"I don't know dude. Last time I saw that dude, was at the party."He responds barely able to stand.

He walks over to his bed, and falls asleep instantly.

I walk over to my bed, and laid down.

" _I really need to talk to Ray and Dutcher. Guess Ill ask them tomorrow."_

As I get comfortable and begin to drift to sleep, there's a loud knock on the door.

" _Fuck"_

 **I just want to take a moment to say thanks to all the readers who made it this far. You guys are the best, and I would also like to say thanks for helping me have 100+ views on Arms of Steel I know that's probably not much but it means very much to me so thanks, and i hope you stay tuned for chapter 6!**


	6. Chapter 6

**I am so sorry posting this chapter this late! i had a lot of stuff to do last night.**

 **Anyways I'm debating on changing my story cover to make the story have some sense. Its a drawing i did with all the main characters like Terry, Dutcher, Ray, Vera and Roxie. I don't have photoshop, so it kinda looks like crap. But if anyone out there wants to see it, send me a PM, because I don't think i want to put it on my story, until i can figure out how to make it better.**

 **But i see now I am talking too much, so here's your chapter 6!**

 _"thought or dream"_

"speech"

(POV)

(Terry POV)

I get up to go see why someone is knocking on the door.

"Who is it?" I ask, slightly agitated.

"It's Pajaro! Get up man, something is happening!" He yells.

I open the door to see a very worried Anthro-Hawlucha.

"What's going on?" I ask.

"Don't have time right now, follow me!"

He bolts down the hallway, and I follow.

" _What the hell is going on?!"_

we run clear across the campus to the auditorium, where just about everyone in the whole school was at.

Suddenly a human male walks onto the stage.

He was somewhat young and wore an unusual outfit with a peculiar logo on the front.

" _Is that a Gamma logo?!"_

He then speaks, hushing everyone in the crowd.

"I come here today on behalf of team Gamma."

There are many gasps in the crowd.

"We do not mean any harm or threat to any of you, or to your school. We want to offer you all some choices to better ensure your future as an human, Pokemon, or Anthro because we need you."

There are many small chatters, and whispers within the crowd now.

"Here are your choices: join us, to provide a new and safe world for the future and help us within the society, working in factories, fields or in the battle for the new world order. The other option, is something you won't like, but we can't allow any loose ends in the new world."

"Fuck you!" someone yells in the crowd.

The crowd becomes heated, heavy chatter swirling about.

"You hear this motherfucker?!" Pajaro asks me angrily.

"Yeah." I respond.

"Just think about it! We will back here in a month to hear each of your choices." He then runs off the stage, and out the back door.

The crowd goes into a frenzy, signaling me to leave before something bad happens.

I quickly get out of there, and walk back to my bedroom.

" _Why are the Gammas harassing us now, and this late."_

I walk inside, close the door and plopped on my bed, instantly falling asleep.

" _It's been too long for a fucking day."_

Zzzzzzzzzzzz...

The alarm literally goes off 3 hours later.

" _Fuck!"_

I and Ray get up, and get ready for school, grab some breakfast and start walking to our classes.

"Dude I have one hell of a headache, what happened to me?!"Ray asks me.

"I don't know man, you looked pretty fucked up last night. Do you remember anything that happened?" I ask.

"Nope, I bet it was awesome though, dude." He responds.

I enter my first period class, and Ray goes to his... I guess.

I'm pretty early to class, I notice. I take out my notebook and pencils to get ready.

As minutes pass, the class seems to fill up, but my friends Dutcher and Roxie haven't showed up yet.

I observe the classroom, as all of my classmates seem very sleepy, including me, and the teacher!

As soon as the bell rings, Dutcher and Roxie enter, making it just before the bell stopped ringing.

We all stare at them, as they stood in front of the class, before quickly getting into their seats.

"Dutch! Where you been?" I ask as he sits in his desk.

"I was with Roxie last night" He whispers, hoping Roxie's big Delphox ears wouldn't pick up our conversation.

"What did you guys do? You went on a date or something?" I ask, curious to know.

He leans over and whispers in my ear "We had sex" then retreats back to his desk.

I sit there stunned. I look to him, and then Roxie, who was taking notes as Mr. Summers was writing on the board.

"But how?!" I whisper.

"Stuff happened. We were looking for a movie, then the next thing I know, we where fucking on the bed." He quietly replies.

"Damn... You fucked Mrs. Foxy. So what happened after that?" I ask.

"We fell asleep, and woke up this morning. We made a pretty big mess all over her bed and floor, so we had to take care of that, then she made us a good breakfast, then we made out some more!" He replies, blushes appearing on his face.

"I think I'm in love with her." He says, staring at Roxie.

"Damn dude. You guys hit it off pretty quick." I respond.

"I know, me and her gonna hang out later." He says, reclining.

"Well we need to talk tonight, so don't forget to come by the room sometime around nine. Ok?" I say.

"Ok, but I'm not making any promises when it comes to Roxie." He whispers.

"Ok, man but its really important." I reiterate.

Class continues, and classmates drop sleep like a swarm of Beedrill to a Sleep Powder from a Vilepume.

The bell suddenly rings, and we all scurry out of the room.

I spot Dutcher and Roxie holding hands walking down the hallway.

" _Damn."_

I walk to my gym class, where Vera was waiting for me.

"Hey beautiful!" I greet Vera.

"Hey handsome!" She replies back, giving me a hug.

"I want to talk to you later at my room." I say.

"Why? Whats wrong?"She asks.

"Nothing, I just want you to be there when I ask them about going to Unova."I respond.

"Ok. So are we going to hang before that?"She asks.

"Yeah, Ok." I respond.

Mr. Rocky then forces the whole class to run 8 times around the Arena, which lasts about the whole time. I and Vera run together the entire time.

The bell rings again, and we head on over to the cafeteria.

I pick up a sandwich and some chips and munch away.

The rest of the school day was pretty boring...

as soon as the last bell rang, I head back to my room.

As soon as I get to the door, I can hear moans from one of Ray's porno videos.

" _Someone should get this guy a girlfriend."_

I walk in, and Ray quickly turns down the volume.

"Sup dude." He greets me as he prepares to use some energy powder.

I quickly take the drug from him.

"I need you sober at the moment. We are gonna have a meeting here in about an hour."

Ray pouts at first at first. "Why dude? What's up?" He asks.

"I'll tell you when everyone gets here." I respond.

Ray then sits back down in front of the TV, watching his bizarre porn.

I head out my room over to Vera's, to hang out before our meeting.

(Roxie POV)

I stand here waiting for my boyfriend to arrive, here at the front of the school.

I just can't stop thinking about yesterday when we had sex.

" _Oh how I just want him inside me again, filling me with his love."_

I begin to daydream, him fucking my pussy until the Miltanks come home.

"Roxie? Roxie wake up!" a voice yells in my ear.

I open my eyes, and it's him! My dream come true!

I uncontrollably pounce on him, showering his face with my licks and kisses.

"Woah Roxie, if you want to get frisky, we gotta get to a room first!" Dutcher says, embarrassed.

Many people around start looking at us.

"Come on Roxie, lets go. I think you are gonna like where I'm taking you for dinner." Dutcher says, trying to escape the the witnesses to what I just did.

"Ok" I respond.

As we walk holding hands, I think back to the secret deal I had with Terry, when he made me a new staff.

" _I guess that was the best deal I ever made. I wish we could hurry up so I could give him some dessert."_

He leads me to Mauville, to a place called Crooner's cafe.

The place seems to have a modern mood, and not many people are here.

Dutcher goes and orders some Pecha berry pie and a large milkshake, while I go sit in a booth.

He brings all the food, and gives me the biggest slice of the pie.

As soon as bite down, I taste heaven.

"Oh my Arceus! This is the best pie I ever tasted!" I squeal, before stuffing my face with every morsel.

"Wow, Delphoxes love Pecha pie!" Dutcher says jokingly.

"Are you gonna eat that?" I ask, pointing at his pie, wanting more.

"Go ahead." He says.

I move the pie in front of me with my telekinetic powers, and demolish his pie.

I watch him as he watches me, giving a big smile.

"Roxie? I have something I want to say." He spoke nervously.

"What is it Dutcher?" I ask, eager to know what's on his mind.

"I-I think I'm in love with you." He says nervously.

I'm shocked.

" _He did say he loved me when we had sex. Why is he bringing it up again?"_

"I Know you love me, and I love you too!" I respond with a big smile.

"No I really mean that I love you, and I want you to be with me for the rest of our lives."

I feel touched and I almost begin to cry. Nobody showed me this much love before.

He then leans across the table and kisses me passionately.

" _It's gonna drive me nuts if I don't fuck him as soon as possible!"_

I break the kiss. "Are you ready to head back?"

He looks at the wall clock, and gets upset.

"Shit it's 8:57! I got to attend a meeting!" He says with worry on his face.

He throws some money on the table, and grabs the milkshake.

"Come on lets go!" He yells as he hurries out the door, and I follow.

(Terry POV)

I and Vera make our way back to my room, to find Ray playing a video game.

" _Finally, he found something other than porn or drugs to indulge into."_

He quickly turns off the system and faces us.

"We have to wait for Dutch. I'm pretty sure he is coming." I imply.

We wait around for probably 12 minutes.

Then Dutcher and Roxie come bursting through the door.

"I'm here! Sorry I was late!" Dutcher says with embarrassment. "Do you mind if Roxie is here?"

"No, not at all." I reply.

Everyone in the room begins to sit around me, waiting for what I need to say.

"You guys are my best friends, and really my only friends, but I need to ask something of you, and I will understand if you don't want to do it." I say ending with a pause.

"What is it dude?" Ray asks impatiently.

"My father called me yesterday, and the Gamma's killed my mother, and destroyed my home. And as we speak, Unova is being taken over by them. My father works at U.A.S, but they along with many other good organizations collaborated into the United Resistance, and have several areas they inhabit."

"What does that have to do with us?" Dutcher asks, as Roxie cuddles up to him.

"I am going back, to help my father at the United Resistance, to fight the Gammas, and I was wondering if you guys would come with me, to defeat the Gammas in Unova, and maybe later the world!" I say.

The room became a deathly quiet until Dutcher stood up.

"I'll go. I swore to defeat the Gammas, and I sure as hell am gonna do it." He says with pride in his voice.

"Well if you go, then I go too. I'm not letting you leave my side, babe." Roxie says, hugging Dutcher.

"What about your sister Dutchess?" Vera asks.

"I'll talk to her later. I would send a telepathic message, but she must be out of range. But I am not leaving without my sister, I promised my parents I would take care of her, plus I don't think we ever have been to Unova anyways, and she loves trips!" He says.

"Well what about you Ray?" I ask.

"Dude, as long as I can have my drugs, I would follow you anywhere." he replies. "All things are possible through Herbs dude."

"So when do we leave?" Vera asks me.

"Day after tomorrow. Its enough time for you guys to do whatever you need to do to get ready. I was planning on taking a plane there, but all the major airports are in the hands of team Gamma." I respond.

"So then how do we get there!?" Roxie asks.

"We sneak aboard a cargo ship from Slateport city that is taking resources to the resistance in Driftveil City. The trip might take a few days, so make sure to pack some food." I respond.

"What! A few days surrounded by water!" Roxie yells worriedly.

"Its gonna be fine. The Hoenn cargo ships are known to be indestructible, and you have Dutcher to comfort you." I reply, which she begins to ease up.

"So it's settled. We leave the day after tomorrow, so you have the whole day to grab what you need, and head to Slateport in the morning." I reiterate. "Well then, goodnight everyone!"

Vera kisses me, and goes to her room, while Roxie attempts to leave with Dutcher.

"Babe, aren't you coming?" she asks Dutcher with a worried face.

"Nah, I need to get my things, then go tell Dutchess the plan." He responds.

She gets a sad look on her face. "But I need you tonight."

"I want to be with you, but I really need to take care of some things. Tell you what, if you wait for me until tomorrow, I'll let you pick whatever activity you would like to do with me tomorrow. Deal?" He asks.

She hesitates first, but gives in. "Fine, deal." She responds in an sad voice.

She kisses him, which last for a while. Me and Ray observe them, as Roxie begins to grab at his crotch.

Roxie then leaves, and Dutcher closes the door.

"Dude, I think Roxie is in heat. She really wants to fuck you." Ray says to Dutcher.

"I don't know man, but I kinda want to look it up." He says going over to the PC.

I sit on my bed, preparing for sleep while my friends look at the computer.

" _I'll pack my things tomorrow."_

"Here it is!" Dutcher squeals. He then reads the article aloud. "The Delphox mating season is between XXXX through XXXX months. This usually causes male Delphox to become extremely territorial for mates, While female Delphox go into an extreme heat, that makes them want to have sex with any male, and sometimes their own staff. It is encouraged that if you know or own a Female Delphox you must either keep her contained or help her get through it. Warning:if you choose the second option, you must help her before XXXX of the month, or she will most likely resort to primal instincts and uncontrollably try to have sex, which could result in the raping of you or any male."

"Holy shit!" Dutcher exclaimed.

"Damn dude! Looks like you got your hands full bro. And it's her time of the month!? You're fucked." Ray responds.

"What do I do?!" He asks worriedly.

"Ya fuck her. But if you can't do it, I would be more than happy to take your place!" Ray says jokingly.

"Fuck off Ray, I gotta do it. This is why she said she needed me." He responds angrily.

"Well at least let me record it for you dude. I've never seen a Delphox in heat, and Roxie is one fine fox!" Ray says.

"No! Shut the fuck up and go smoke some of your drugs!" Dutcher yells.

"Fine dude, whatever." Ray says. "It looks like it's someone else's time of the month too." He mumbles.

Ray goes to his bed while Dutcher immediately turns off the PC and begins packing his clothes.

"Roxie needs me tomorrow, so I need to hurry up. Thank Arceus it's the weekend!" He says to me.

"Ok man, but just be ready for when we head out. Oh and here's another thing."

I reach into my suitcase and grab the box of condoms. I take out some and hand them to Dutcher.

"You don't want to make any babies bro, but still have fun." I say.

"Ok, but I don't think we are in the same egg groups, so I think it's gonna be Ok." He responds.

He then lays down on his inflatable mattress, and goes to sleep.

I do the same and head into dreamworld.

" _Maybe I'll hang with Vera tomorrow. Maybe we could take our relationship to a new level."_

 _Zzzzzzzzzzzz..._

The next day, the three of us wake up, and get dressed.

I hurry over to see Vera, Dutcher goes to talk to his sister, and Ray gets his lighter and a box of Revival Herbs.

(Dutcher POV)

I head over to my sister's dorm and knock on the door.

She opens up the door, in her pajamas.

"Hey Dutcher? Whats up?" She asks.

"I just wanted to tell you that we are leaving here and going to Unova tomorrow."

"Why?" She asks.

"We are going to go help Terry, as well as the Resistance in Driftveil City." I respond.

"Ooh sounds fun. Ok just let me get some things packed and Ill come by later." she says.

I am shocked that she thinks its gonna be fun.

I say goodbye to my sister, and head over to Roxie's room.

" _Ohh shit. Arceus be with me!"_

I knock on the door, scared of the primal beast that would be on the other side.

"Who is it?!" She asks.

"Dutcher." I respond.

"Ooh come in" her voice says in a dramatically seductive way.

I Open the door into a dark room, Illuminated with candles, that made a direct trail to Roxie's bedroom.

I slowly follow it, to see Roxie laying on her bed in sexy red lingerie.

"I've been waiting for you mister." she says in a very seductive voice.

I stand there, frozen by the sight before me, and my pants immediately swell up.

"Ooh, looks like someone is happy to see me." she says noticing my erection.

She gets up and puts her arms around me, and whispers in my ear.

"I'm gonna fuck you until you die!"

She suddenly grabs me and flings me onto her bed, then immediately pounces on me and starts ripping off my clothes like a deranged beast.

"Mmmm, fresh meat" she says in a seductive, yet evil voice.

" _Well, I'm fucked now. Arceus save me!"_

(Terry POV)

I head on over to Vera's room, to see if she would need my help.

I knock on the door, but I hear screams and smashing inside.

I break through the door, seeing Marcus over Vera in the corner.

" I thought I told you to leave her the fuck alone! Now I am gonna fucking cut you open and gut you like a fucking Magikarp!"

Marcus looks at me with fear in his eyes before breaking through Vera's window, and running across the courtyard.

I go over to Vera, who still remained in the corner quite shook up.

"What happened?!"I ask, demanding answers.

"He tried to hurt me, saying "if I can't have you, nobody can." I was really scared Terry. I am so glad you showed up in time." she says, then giving me an affectionate hug.

" _I am gonna kill that bastard!"_

I then pick up Vera and sit her on the bed.

"I am gonna go take care of this guy right now!" I yell.

I then march right out the door before Vera could say anything.

I thirst for blood.

Where the hell did he run off to? I wonder angrily.

After searching for him for about an hour, I spot him outside the cafeteria with a group of Scraggy, and Brittany by his side.

As I walk up behind him, most of the Scraggy group walk away, knowing that something bad was about to happen.

I gently tap his shoulder, getting his attention.

As soon as he turns to see me, I punch him with all my might in his face, sending him flying into the wall.

His nose spews blood, and some of his front teeth are missing.

Many people come over to view the scene, as well as try to hold me back as I prepared to cut into his body.

"That's enough!" the old Daycare man yelled. "You there Mr. Ermine, you just broke rule number one: no battles outside the battle arena, and you intended to kill a fellow student, I could see it in your eyes. I will not tolerate this behavior nor will allow you to pose a threat to another student. I hereby expel you from my campus. I want you out by tomorrow afternoon." He says, then exits.

" _I don't care, I was gonna leave anyways. Fuck your bitch-ass school."_

I head back to Vera's room, I need someone to talk to.

I walk through the once-was door, to see Vera packing up her things.

"Hey." I say, getting her attention.

"Oh my Arceus! Did you get him?!" she asks with worry in her eyes.

"Kinda. I punched him in the face and all of a sudden the Daycare man showed up out of nowhere and expelled me, but it doesn't matter, cause we are leaving tomorrow."

I start to help her pack her things, then we make sandwiches and soup for the trip.

Soon we both sit down in her room and watch a movie together.

" _Today was a great day."_

(Dutcher POV)

"Please Roxie! Give me a break! My dick can't take anymore!" I scream in panic, trying to run to the door.

"Get back here! We are just getting started!" She yells.

She grabs my legs with her telekinetic power, and drags me back to the bedroom.

"Somebody help ME!" I yell.

"I can" she says seductively.

" _Fuck!"_

 **Thanks for reading guys, I'm sorry if you wanted a lemon, but just got citrus. Hopefully for you guys this story is long from being over, and there will be enough lemons to make some really sour lemonade, when the time is right.**

 **Stay tuned for Chapter 7!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey you guys! welcome to Chapter 7! yeah i was once again kinda late, but I am only one person, so i gotta do stuff one at a time.**

 **Anyways I just want to tell you guys reading this chapter that something bad happens. A certain character seems to have an uncontrollable dark side. But that is all the hints I'm gonna give you. So now you gotta read it for yourself!**

 **Here you go.**

 _ _"thought or dream"__

"speech"

(POV)

(Terry POV)

The day does go by pretty fast, and I head back to my room to finish packing my things.

As I enter the door, Ray was sitting there waiting for me.

"Dude! Did you hear from Dutcher?! He should have been back by now!" Ray yells.

"Oh shit! He's probably still with Roxie!" I yell back.

We immediately ran to the 3rd floor to Roxie's room.

I knock on the door, which was already opened very slightly.

I and Ray gulp as we entered the dark room quietly.

There are completely burnt out candles, and a horrid smell. There are also marks on the floor and doors as if someone was trying to escape.

We soon make our way to the back room to see some very disturbing shit: Roxie riding Dutcher.

She had on some red lingerie and her eyes glowed an evil red as she continued to ride Dutcher, creating a large puddle of her juice and his cum.

Dutcher looks almost lifeless, as he laid there being rode like a Rapidash.

"H-help me" he moans, reaching for us.

Ray then takes this opportunity to pull out a small camcorder.

"Hey Roxie, don't you want to take a break?" I ask the deranged Delphox.

"NO! Leave us alone! We are making love!" She yells in a demonic voice, shaking objects in the room with her psychic powers.

I look into Dutcher's pleading eyes, as the primal Delphox continued to ride our friend.

"Roxie! You have to get off of him! This isn't what he wants!" I yell.

She gets angry, then makes a bolt for me, her eyes glowing deep red.

I then instinctively sucker punch right in her forehead before she could reach me, instantly knocking her out.

"Damn dude! You didn't have to knock the bitch out!" Ray says, still recording.

"I didn't mean to hit her, she just ran at me and it happened." I respond.

We went over to help Dutcher who was unable to do anything.

"Thanks guys" Dutcher says, before passing out.

"Shit! We need to get outta here before she wakes up!" I yell.

"How we gonna get this dude out of here!" Ray yells back.

"We gonna grab a sheet, and carry him out!" I respond.

I go over to Roxie's linen closet and grab a sheet.

I pass it to Ray. "Wrap him up." I say.

As he wraps him up, I take a pen and a sticky note off her desk and write her a message. I then put it in her paw, and help Ray wrap up Dutcher.

"Ok now we carry him out." I say.

We then pick him up and sit him in the living room.

"Go open the door Ray, I got to do something."

I quickly go back into the bedroom and take off the soaked sheets, and replace them with clean ones. I then scoop Roxie off the floor and put her in her bed.

I then head back out and help Ray carry Dutcher out.

It takes a while to get back, carrying our 114 pound friend.

We get stares and glances as we carry our wrapped-up friend.

As soon as we get back to the room, we set Dutcher in the tub.

"Ray! Make some ice!" I demand.

He goes out and fills the sink full of water and shoots a beam of ice, freezing it instantly.

I turn on the shower, blasting him in cold water and waking him instantly.

"Holy shit! What the hell happened to me!" He wails. "Why does my crotch hurt so much! Why the hell are you in here!"

"Dutcher! You was raped by your girlfriend. Her heat was too much for you, and you nearly died. Ray has the video if you want to see it." I inform him.

"Here's your ice dude." Ray says, handing me the big block of ice.

"Here Dutch, Roxie really fucked you up. If we hadn't saved you, you would have been dead probably."

He takes the block of ice and sets it on his crotch.

"When you finish in here, come out and Ray and I will make us some dinner."

"Ok" He responds, relaxing in the ice-cold tub.

I close the bathroom door and begin to fix up some food.

"Dude! I never knew Roxie would be one crazy Delphox!" Ray exclaimed.

"She's not crazy, she just couldn't help herself. There's no way any of us can say anything because we don't have to worry about times of the month, and shit like that." I say.

"Well I need a girl like that!" Ray squeals.

I fix up a can of Spoink & beans and some microwave Kalos fries.

As soon as I finish cooking, Dutcher comes out, limping to the table in his underwear.

I serve the food, and we all eat.

"Hey Dutch, if you are still hurting, I got something for you dude." Ray says, with a grin.

"What?" He asked, with a curious look.

Ray gets up, and gets his box and starts making something. In a matter of seconds he comes back with a smoking bong.

"I don't do drugs Ray." Dutcher responds.

"Dude, just try it you will like it, and it will help you with that pain." Ray insists.

"NO!" he refuses.

"Hey I got some Old Gateau if you want some. Its a better alternative to Ray's drugs." I offer Dutcher.

"Yeah, sure." He agrees.

I walk over to my bag and pull out my purple block and break off a piece.

I then give it to Dutcher, who smells it first, then eats it whole.

"Well I guess I'm turning in." I say. "We got a big day tomorrow."

"Me too" Dutcher says, yawning.

"Me three ,dude." Ray adds.

I lay in my bed, wondering where will my dad be, in the mix of all of this.

" _Hope to see you soon dad."_

"Hey Terry? You got anything for a burn? I was gonna go put this bong out, but I ended up burning my arm with it." Ray says.

" _Fuck"_

(Roxie POV)

I woke up the next morning, with a massive headache. I then remember some of the things that happened yesterday with Dutcher and I.

" _Where is Dutcher?"_

As I get out of the bed, I notice a small note in my paw.

"Sorry Roxie about last night, you were so out of control, I had to put you to sleep to keep you from attacking Ray and I. You also nearly killed Dutcher, so we brought him back before you did any further harm. If you still want to come with us on the Unova trip, meet us at our room in the morning." -Terry.

" _Oh my Arceus! Did I really try to hurt them! I need to apologize to Dutcher as well. I am so sorry, all I wanted was your love and now you probably hate me"_

I begin to weep, just the thought of losing Dutcher was torture to my mind, and I already had a headache.

I go to my cabinet, and pull out my box of Shalour Sables I bought in Mauville a while ago.

I eat a few, which helps resolve my headache.

After that, I went to the shower and took a hot bath, cleaning my fur and and tail, which seemed to be covered in white flaky stuff, and smelled awful.

I hurry out the bathroom, and put on a neutral shirt, and my usual fur skirt.

I hurry and put some things into my yellow and red travel bag, and head over to Terry's room, nervous as hell.

" _I hope they could forgive me, for all I put them through."_

I arrive quicker than I anticipated, standing there in the hallway in front of the door. I take a big gulp, and knock on the door.

"Who is it?" I hear Terry's voice ask.

"It's me, Roxie." I answer nervously.

I then hear a lot of movement and quiet chatter. It sounds like they where moving some furniture.

"Come in!" I hear Terry respond.

I open the door to see Ray and Terry hiding behind bed propped up to be like a wall.

They keep peeking over the bed, as if I was going to hurt them.

"You guys, I just want to apologize for what I did yesterday. I did not want to hurt anyone or worse. And I am over whatever possessed me yesterday, so I hope you guys aren't still upset with me." I say in the most sincere voice I could have.

"Are you sure? Cause you was crazy as hell yesterday Roxie." Ray yelled from behind the bed-wall.

"Yes I am sure." I yell back.

They then put the bed down, and inspect me.

"Where is Dutcher?" I ask.

They then retreat back in fear.

"He went to go get his sister so we could leave." Terry says.

"But he is avoiding you, especially since you went complete psycho yesterday." Ray interjects.

" _Oh my Arceus! I did this, I couldn't help myself, and now he hates me!"_

I can't help but burst into tears, as I heard my only love now hates me.

Terry comes over and puts a hand on my back.

"I don't think he hates you, I think he just wants some space." Terry tells me.

And just in that moment, Dutcher and Dutchess come through the door.

He looks at me, with an upset face.

I begin to walk toward him, as he tried to back away.

"I am so sorry for what I did to you yesterday. All I wanted was your love, but something came over me to take it from you. I am so sorry Dutcher, could you ever forgive me?" I ask, with pleading eyes.

He thinks about it for a moment.

"I forgive you Roxie, but I want some space from you for now. Ok?" He asks.

"Ok, I understand." I say sadly. "But I just want you to know that I love you."

He gives me a stare as if he is going to say something, but doesn't.

Soon Vera shows up with her stuff, and we all head out together.

We stop through Mauville, and get some breakfast, but its hard for me to eat, as I think about Dutcher.

We then leave Mauville, heading down route 110, with the cycling above us.

I was hoping we could ride bikes, but Terry says its not in the budget.

I walk in the back of the group, staring at Dutcher.

" _I am so sorry Dutcher. I really am."_

(Ray POV)

" _I need something to smoke. I'm getting tired like a fucking Slaking."_

As I walk beside Terry, I spot one fine Beauty hanging out under a tree.

I quickly go over to introduce myself, but as soon as she sees me, she sends out a Goldeen.

"I'm Gonna catch you! You look strong!" she yells.

" _Fuck it, this bitch is crazy."_

I shoot a shadowy blob at them, then quickly run back to my group.

" _Why are humans so fucking crazy? All they want to do is take shit!"_

(Terry POV)

We make it to Slateport just before lunch.

I grabbed a map, and headed for the docks.

"We can't go through the front entrance, so we gotta go through the back." I say, and everyone complies.

We sneak behind the shipyard, and I and Dutcher cut a hole through the fence.

We quickly find a ship with crates saying "To Driftveil City, Unova."

"Ok guys, this is it." I tell them, as we walk aboard the ship.

We make our way into the bottom of the ship, and set up an area where we would stay for a few days.

Roxie sets up a small fire, and we cook up some canned soup over it.

We all sit here and talk and tell stories for about two hours, until the ship suddenly lurches.

Ray looks out the porthole.

"Dudes! We are on our way!" he exclaims.

"Its funny how everything in this plan worked out. How did you know a ship would be here, at this exact time for us to get on?"Dutchess asks me.

"I didn't. Everything that happened was pure luck" I respond with a smile.

We all sit around and hang out, for the rest of the day, I enjoying the company of my friends as we travel to Unova.

I noticed however that Roxie seemingly outcasted herself.

I get up and sit beside her.

"What's on your mind, Roxie?" I ask.

She looks into my eyes as I read hers, which screamed fear and loneliness.

"I want Dutcher back. I need him. I am already on a boat surrounded by water, Dutcher won't talk to me, and I am in the worst part of my heat. Its only a matter of time before I can't control it and turn into a savage beast again." She says, curling up into a ball.

"Well if it makes you feel better, I'll talk to him later for you." I respond.

"Well you better hurry! I don't want to make the same mistake again, or even worse." she says.

"What could possibly be worse?" I say.

She then looks at me with a serious face.

"I could potentially rape the living shit out of you." she responds.

I look back at her, full of fear knowing that I am trapped aboard a ship with a very horny Delphox.

"You know what? I'm gonna go find him now!" I say in fear.

"You better!" She says.

I quickly scurry away from Roxie.

" _I don't want to be her first victim when shit happens!"_

I frantically look for Dutcher, who was playing a Psychic game with his sister.

"Dutcher! I need to talk to you for a minute!" I exclaimed as I grabbed him and pulled him off to the side, away from Dutchess.

"Whats up Terry?" He asked.

"I need you to fuck Roxie." I say slightly nervous.

"What?! Hell no! not after that shit that happened to me. I told her I want space, and that's exactly what I intend to do." He replied.

"You don't get it! She is gonna rape us if you don't do it! Think about me, you, and Ray!" I said.

"I couldn't do it if I wanted to. I think she broke my dick. It doesn't want to work anymore." he replies.

"Well then we gotta tie her down before she goes primal." I say, worried.

"Good luck with that! I'm gonna go hide!" Dutcher says, before running off.

I slowly yet worriedly walk back to Roxie, who was rubbing her womanhood with her staff.

"Ahem..."

She quickly hides her staff and straighten her fur skirt, with an embarrassed look on her face.

"I talked to Dutch, and he said that he can't do it. But in order to protect us, we need to tie you down." I say worriedly.

"Ok, lets do it" she says sadly.

I walk her to a beam, and got Vera to tie vines around her, holding her to the beam.

"I'm so sorry about this Roxie, but I hope you get through this." I say.

"Its Ok, I understand. But tell Dutcher that I love him." she says.

I then go find a empty crate and take a nap. Today has been too much!

Zzzzzzzzzzzz

"Terry! Terry! Wake up dude!" Ray shakes me from my nap.

"What! Whats wrong?!" I ask.

"Its Roxie! Dude, she went crazy again!" Ray yells.

" _Fuck"_

I hurry to where she was tied up, viewing a deranged Delphox.

Her eyes where once again glowing a sinister red, and she had drool coming from her mouth.

"Dutcher! Come give me some love!" she started saying with her demonic voice.

She then looks to me and Ray.

"Ohh you two look like some strong men! Why don't you come over here and show me how Manly you are!" She says, licking her lips.

Dutcher then shows up.

"Hey guys what's wrong?" He asks.

Roxie's eyes immediately lock onto him.

"Ohh Dutcher! You showed up at the perfect time!" She says.

"Dutcher! RUN! HIDE!" I yell.

"NOOO come to me!"Roxie yells to him.

Dutcher immediately runs toward the back of the ship.

"Fine, if you won't come to me, I'll come to you!" She yells, before making her fur heat up, burning away the vines that held her.

"OHH SHITT! run dude run!" Ray Yells running.

Dutchess tries to trap her with a psychic wall, but fails tragically as Roxie burns through it.

I immediately started running, hoping Roxie doesn't rape me.

" _Oh shit! Oh shit! Oh shit!"_

I quickly hide inside a empty crate, hoping she didn't see me.

I then hear Ray scream.

"HEEEELLLLPPPPP MMEEEE!" He yelled.

"HAHAHAHA! I got you!" Roxie's demonic voice yelled.

" _Oh my Arceus! She is raping Ray!"_

I would try to go save him, but I don't want to end up getting raped!

I quietly crawl out, and go look for Dutcher. He has to stop this.

I look for a while, while Ray is being brutally raped by Roxie, and I find him, hiding behind some orange crates.

"You need to go save Ray! He is getting raped by YOUR girlfriend!" I yell.

"I know, I know, but if you really think about it, he actually might be liking it. And besides, I already told you why I can't do it." He responds.

I go over to him, and snatch him by his red chest horn.

"Look, you need to stop this! Your friend is taking a punishment that you should have taken yourself. You chose to walk down the Delphox road, and now you came too far to go back. You should have done this earlier, but now its too late. Now get your ass out there and get raped!"

I then push him into plain view, where Roxie could see him.

"Ohh there's my man!" the possessed Roxie spots him, releasing the worn-out Greninja.

Dutcher turns to me.

"You fucking owe me for this shit!" he says before being tackled to the floor.

She fucks his brains out as we all for some reason watch in horror.

Dutchess gets angry and uses Hypnosis on Roxie, putting her to sleep.

"Why didn't you do that before all of this happened!?" I yell.

"I couldn't remember it until just now!"She responds.

Vera, I and Dutchess clean up the large mess Roxie made, and we tie Roxie up again, this time, with more vines.

Dutcher and Ray are still traumatized from the whole ordeal, and don't seem to talk much, although Ray still does his drugs.

I head back to my empty crate and try to sleep.

"Terry? Terry! Come here!" I hear Vera's voice.

" _Fuck"_

 **thanks for reading! stay tuned for Chapter 8, hopefully they will figure out a way to control the beast named Roxie!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey you guys welcome to chapter 8! I know i was late again, but trust me it was worth it. i put a bunch of stuff into this chapter, and even something a little sour, so without further ado, here you go!**

 _ _"thought or dream"__

"speech"

(POV)

(Vera POV)

"Terry! Terry! Come here!" I yell.

I spotted a good sized boat out the porthole with a Gamma flag. They where boarding the ship, and I could hear gunshots.

" _Oh my Arceus! We are under attack!"_

Terry appears, with an angry look on his face.

"What now?" he asked in an upset tone.

I point to the window. "Look!"

He looks out the porthole, then turns around with a worried look on his face.

"Dutcher! Ray! Get out here! We got an issue!" He yells.

He then tries to find them, wandering off to the hull through the jungle of crates.

"Take care of things here, and DO NOT let Roxie free if she wakes up!" He yells.

"Ok!" I reply back.

I then sit back down in front of the unconscious Delphox.

" _I hope nothing bad happens"_

(Terry POV)

I search for my friends, who I find relatively quickly.

Ray was sitting alone, quiet as a Rattata, and Dutcher was doing the same, as his sister tried to comfort him.

"Guys we got an emergency!" I yell.

But they continue to just sit there.

"Look guys, I know what happened last night with Roxie was terrible, but you need to put that aside for now!" I exclaimed.

"Easy for you to say, dude. You didn't get brutally raped!" Ray says.

"And you pushed me out to her, and let her rape me!" Dutcher adds.

"Look guys, I'm sorry this happened, but you knew it could happen! Don't you guys remember the other day when we looked up what happens during a Delphox mating season!?" I state.

"Yeah." Ray admits.

"Yeah, but you didn't have to let her rape me! I thought we where friends!" He yells at me.

"We are friends, but that is your girlfriend, and you need to own up to being there for her in her time of need. She loves you Dutcher, and she really cares about you with her whole heart. You need to make it up to her, for neglecting her needs, and being an Asshole." I say to him.

"But she fucking raped me! Twice!" He yells back, with his face turning red.

"That's because you waited too long and she resorted to primal instincts. You need to fuck her before she gets like that!" I yell.

There is a suddenly loud explosion from the top deck, shaking the ship.

"Holy shit dude! What the fuck was that!" Ray yells.

"The Gammas are taking over the ship. We need to get rid of them before they either take the ship, or sink it." I inform them.

"Well then what are we waiting for!" Dutcher yells.

Dutcher, I, Ray, and Dutchess rush to the top floor.

Dutchess stays at the staircase as a lookout.

Dutcher, Ray, and I hide behind some large steel crates as Gamma soldiers murder the crew of the cargo ship.

I take a quick peek of the deck.

"There must be about 30 soldiers on board." I estimate. "Guys, get ready. Dutcher, you take the ones to the right, Ray you get the ones on the left. I will handle the stragglers.

Dutcher extends his elbow blades, Ray somehow creates Shurikens out of water from his mouth.

One... two...Three!

We all leap out, attacking the Soldiers, who where completely unaware.

Dutcher quickly slashes into his share of soldiers before they could raise their guns.

They still had a look of surprise on their faces as their heads rolled down the deck from Dutcher's attack.

Ray flings his aquatic ninja stars at his share of soldiers, slicing them to bits, leaving a large amount of blood and thinly sliced human meat and bones from Ray's assault.

And I swiftly rush through them, decapitating the humans faster than they could even see my sharp blades.

We quickly dispatch this group of soldiers, leaving a large amount of blood and sliced up corpses.

A crew mate see's us, but runs when he spots something.

A bunch more soldiers march off their boat, and quickly begin firing rounds of bullets.

"Retreat!" I yell as bullets fly past me.

I hid behind a steel crate and Ray hides behind another crate.

Dutcher tries to hide behind a crate nearby the the staircase, but a bullet grazes his arm.

"Oww! That fucking hurt!" He yelled, clutching his arm.

"Oh my Arceus! Dutcher is hurt!" Dutchess yells down the stairs to Vera.

Suddenly, Roxie's eyes fly open.

"Dutcher was hurt?!" she yells angrily.

"Ohh shit" Vera says, running away.

Roxie's eyes turn into their sinister glowing red.

"Dutcher was hurt! I love him! Now someone must die..." She mumbles evilly.

She then heats her body very hot, instantly burning the vines, and even melting the metal beam.

"NOBODY HURTS DUTCHER!"

I , Ray, and Dutcher are hiding from the onslaught of endless barrage of bullets.

Ray tries to throw his ninja stars, but there are so many bullets flying through the air, it's impossible.

Suddenly, the deck in front of the soldiers burst open and a lot of fire shoots upward, along with Roxie in her possessed form.

"NOBODY HURTS DUTCHER! I LOVE HIM!" she yells, grabbing some of the soldiers, sending them high into the air and causing them to explode like bloody fireworks with her psychic powers.

Some soldiers run back to their boat, while others try to shoot at the chaotic Delphox.

Their bullets are futile, as she catches them and flings them away with her psychic power.

She then takes out her fiery staff, and created a flaming vortex, quickly incinerating the soldiers who where caught into it.

She then goes up to a soldier who was cowering behind a crate.

"P-Please don't kill me!" He begged.

"Nobody Hurts Dutcher!" she mumbled.

She then grabbed his collar and held him in the air.

"I love him" she mumbles, before using her psychic to cause his head to explode, splattering blood and brains all over the place.

She then walks over to the Gamma's boat, as the remaining soldiers scramble to get on.

We watched as she charged her psychic energy, and literally lifted the boat out of the water.

"NOBODY HURTS DUTCHER!" She yelled, as she began to heat up the boat until it was a glowing red.

"I LOVE HIM!" She screams, making the boat explode into a huge ball of fire, outshining the sun.

We all stood there stunned at what we just witnessed.

"Holy fuck!" Ray screams, breaking the moment of sheer awe.

Roxie then turns around and locks onto Dutcher, who was directly behind me.

"Dutcher!" she yells, before charging at us.

But before she could reach us, I instinctively sucker punch her right in the forehead, causing her to do a back-flip, and lay across the blood-stained deck unconscious.

"Damn Terry! You fucking clothes-lined that bitch." Ray exclaimed.

"Don't call her a bitch." Dutcher growled at Ray.

"Sorry dude" he responds.

Dutcher then goes over and scoop up the unconscious Delphox, holding her close.

"Hey, um who are you guys?" A crew member asked, very nervous of us.

"We are trying to get to Unova, and we had to sneak aboard to get there. There wasn't any other way." I respond.

"Why are you wanting to go there? The place is a complete war zone." He asked, not as nervous as he once was.

"Look, I'm sorry for sneaking on this vessel, but I needed to get to my family, as well as help with the resistance." I respond.

"Well you guys sure know how to fight! Tell ya what, I'll let you stay, and not report you if you help clean up this mess, remove the dead bodies, and put that gigantic fire out!" he says, pointing at the large flames that engulfed the bow of the ship from Roxie's little outrage.

We all agree to his terms, and we all pitch in.

the sailor lets Dutcher use a bed for Roxie, since she is unable to help.

I and Dutcher collect all the bodies, and dump them into the sea, where the Sharpedo quickly chow down on the dead humans.

Ray tends to the fire by jumping into the sea, creating a big wave, washing out the fire, as well as causing the ship to rock violently.

Dutchess uses her psychic powers to lift the blood off the deck, and assists Vera in rebuilding the decks that were damaged.

We all finish in about an hour, and the sailor gave us the rooms the dead sailors once had.

The captain was killed, and as well as every other crew member, leaving our friendly sailor the only crewman left, as well as the only human on-board. thankfully he can navigate the ship, so he's the new captain now.

I hurry and finish unpacking all my things in my new room, then laid across the bed.

Suddenly Vera walks into the room and sat on the bed.

"Hey Terry, wanna talk?"Vera asks with a certain eagerness.

"Sure, why not." I respond, sitting up.

It's been a long fucking day, and what better way to end it, than spending it with Vera.

"So Terry! I guess you are the leader of our group!" she starts.

"Haha, no. I just want to help, that's all." I respond.

"Well you did so much especially when you got Dutcher and Roxie back together." She says, trying to pep me up.

"You aren't gonna have some sort of heat thing like that are you? Cause that would really suck." I say to her.

"No! I can't. When my species goes into heat, we release a lot of sweet-smelling pheromones from our flower." She responds.

"Well that's a relief, I don't have to worry about you raping me!" I say jokingly.

"But you still have to worry about Dutchess. Gardevoirs like to use mind control when in heat." She states.

" _Ohh shit!"_

"Hey Terry?" she asked in a very sweet tone.

"Yeah?" I reply.

"Do you mind if I sleep in here with you tonight? I don't want to be alone." She asks nervously.

"Vera, you are never alone. I'll be there to make sure of that."

I grab her hand, making her blush.

"I've leaned a lot from Dutcher and Roxie's relationship. And I think I can handle something like that if that's what I'm doomed to deal with." I say.

"What do you mean?" She asked, confused.

"What I'm trying to say is that I think I want to take our relationship to the next level." I respond.

She looks at me for a second.

"I would love that." she responds.

She then passionately kisses me, suddenly.

" _I didn't see this coming!"_

I then return the kiss, tasting inside her mouth.

" _Tastes like fresh Nanab berries. So fucking sweet."_

 **Warning: Lemon scene ahead!**

We make out on the bed. I just enjoy the sweet taste of her mouth.

I then roll on top of her, and start licking her neck, causing her to shiver in pleasure.

"Ohh that feels so good!" She moans.

She begins to undo the top part of her dress, and removed her yellow bra.

She has nice supple breast. They aren't anywhere as large as Roxie's, but they are still nice.

I glide my tongue down to them, licking and sucking them, as they taste like fresh honeysuckle on a summer day.

I earn moans and shivers as I devour her sweet breasts.

She loves the feeling of my hot tongue all over her body.

I then glide my tongue gently down further, teasing her cute little belly button.

Vera gently squirms from the feeling of me licking her, causing her flower to give off a very sweet aroma, like a cocktail of many fruits and berries I've never smelled before, intoxicating me to want to really go to town on her.

I gently tug her skirt at first, and she allows me to slowly take it off of her.

I stand back to admire those green thighs, I fell for since the first time I ever saw her, on the first day of school.

" _Arceus-damn, I finally get to do this, with my dream girl! I have to be the luckiest guy in the world!"_

"Hey! We gonna finish what we started!?" Vera says, cutting me out my trance.

"Yeah." I respond, continuing to lick her beautiful body.

I then move down, and begin to tease Vera's green, dripping slit.

"Ohh Arceus! That feels so good!" She moans, shaking like a Tympole.

I then begin licking her warm womanhood, but I just can't help myself and start veraciously eating her out.

" _She taste like sweet honeydew."_

Her moans get louder and louder as I continue to drill my tongue into her.

"I-I'm gonna cum!" she moans, barely able to catch her breath.

I then really go to work on her sweet pussy.

" _I could do this all day!"_

She then cums in my mouth, filling it with her sweet juice, that I quickly swallow.

She remains motionless for the moment, the feeling of the orgasm completely overtakes her.

Soon Vera recovers, and takes off my pants and underwear, releasing my 9 inch member to her.

She then gently licks it, releasing chills all up and down my spine.

"Holy shit! That's good!" I moan.

She continued to lick me until she suddenly shoves most of it into her mouth, causing me to gasp in pleasure.

She tries her hardest to fit all of me into her mouth, and the feeling of her gagging on my cock just feels so good!

I gently begin humping into her mouth, fucking her face. I can't help it, she just feels so good!

She tries to keep up, but I keep going faster and faster as she takes quick gasps of air as I move back and forth into her mouth.

I can feel my orgasm coming, but I can't slow down.

"I-I'm gonna cum!" I moan, barely able to get my words out.

I then quickly release into her mouth, but she for some reason flinches, and I accidentally shower my cum all over her, creating a big mess.

"I'm sorry!" I pant from the amazing experience.

"It's Ok, I liked it." She says, licking her lips.

She then jumps back onto the bed, and signals me to come to her, with a seductive finger.

I then come to her, and she lays me onto my back.

She then gets on top of me, and begins to tease my dick with her warm pussy.

"Are you a virgin?" She asks me.

"Maybe." I respond.

"Good, because I want to make a trade." she says. "Your virginity for mine"

"Ok" I comply.

And then in that moment, she slowly lowered herself onto my member, taking me into her tight, warm pussy.

She gets to about halfway, as my mind is thrown into complete bliss.

"Here I go!" She moans.

She then slams down hard, pushing me through a barrier, and deep inside her.

"Oh my Arceus! You feel so good!" I moan loudly.

"You too!" she moans, trying to hide her pain.

She keeps riding me, increasing in speed.

The sounds of her sweet wet pussy pounding my dick is so loud, but it feels so fucking great.

I want a chance to be on top.

I grab her legs, and push her onto her back. I then throw her legs over my right shoulder, and continue to plow her sweet green pussy.

I keep slamming hard into her, as her moans combine with the sound of the skin on skin contact of me destroying her sweet womanhood.

"I-I'm cumming again!" she moans loudly.

"Me too!" I moan as well.

"I want you to do it inside me." She moans to me, with pleading eyes.

"Ok" I respond.

I thrust really hard into her, and we both cum, our juices of love mixing together.

I gently slide myself out, and our "Love Juice" comes squirting out all over Vera, the bed, and me.

"Damn, what a mess." I say.

"I know! You made me do it!" Vera playfully yells at me.

We replace the sheets, and take a shower, together.

We soon come back to the bed, and sleep together.

"I love you Vera."

"I love you too Terry."

 **End of Lemon scene!**

(Dutcher POV)

I have been sitting here for hours for Roxie to wake up again. I went ahead and made a romantic dinner, and got a room with a large bed and a lot of wine.

" _Its hopefully soon she wakes up."_

I'm getting pretty sleepy, and its getting later and later.

I stayed and waited for her to wake up for another hour, before I would head back to my room.  
Suddenly she sniffles, and her eyes flutter open.

I quickly get by her side as she wakes up.

"Dutcher?" She says looking at me.

"Yeah Roxie, it's me." I reply.

"Dutcher, please don't hate me." she says with tears in her eyes.

"I don't hate you Roxie, if anything you should hate me."

"Why? I love you Dutcher."

"But I wasn't there when you needed me, and I really had been a big asshole. Terry told me I had to own up to my responsibilities because that's what it takes to be a man. And you are my responsibility because I love you. I am so sorry for putting you through all of this." I say with all my heart.

Roxie gets up, and passionately hugs me.

"I forgive you Dutcher, and I love you too." she says in my ear.

"And I promise to be by your side through every step of your heat season."

"Oh I'm gonna need you somewhere else besides my side!" she winked.

"Whatever you wish Roxie." I respond.

I take her back to my room to have our romantic dinner, but she only had one thing on her mind.

She once again threw me on the bed, and ripped my clothes off, but at least I'm helping her be happy, even though she might kill me.

What the hell did I set myself up for? Probably death. But you know what, it was worth it. Besides there are worse ways to die, like being shot or stabbed but I guess being fucked to death is probably one of the best ways cause at least I'll die happy right? I should just stop lying to myself, its fucking Roxie we are talking about!

" _Fuck!"_

 **And that's it for chapter 8! I'm taking a short break after this, but i promise I'll have chapter 9 for you guys before Saturday or Sunday so stay tuned for it! I gotta go find something to drink, like a soda or some lemonade...**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hey guys! sorry about the sudden break, but I'm back! hopefully you guys like this chapter, cause things are getting epic. I know you must be waiting for them to get to Unova by this point, but that's coming soon, so i got to keep hauling some new material while they are on this ship, so if i have to throw in a lemon, then so be it! anyways here you go, enjoy chapter 9!**

 _ _"thought or dream"__

"speech"

(POV)

(Ray POV)

I pretty much just hung out, and smoked some. I couldn't sleep due to the sounds of Dutcher being fucked away by Roxie. I quietly walked out the south stairwell and hung out on the starboard side of the stern, looking at the deep blue sea as the sun began to rise in the distance.

I took this moment to pull out a cigar I made with some paper from an eaten muffin and some revival herb. I ran out of rolling paper and I was desperate as fuck. I quickly lit it up, and smoked away.

As I keep gazing at the deep blue sea, I can't stop thinking about the last few days.

" _Saving Dutcher from Roxie, the crazy beauty below the cycling road, Roxie raping me and Dutcher, and the fight against the gammas."_

I'm having one shitty week, may as well smoke my problems away.

I took another puff, as I watched a flock of Wingull fly in the distance as the sun's rays began to shoot across the blue water.

"Hey! What are you doing out here?!" I hear a soft voice say behind me.

"I just wanna smoke, hopefully it will help me relax." I say taking a puff, not caring who was talking to me.

The person then comes beside me and leaned on the railing.

"What do you want dude?" I ask.

"I am not a dude." the person answered.

I look toward the person, and to my surprise, it was an Anthro-Gardevoir.

"What do you want Dutchess? Shouldn't you be trying to save your brother?" I asked in a dull voice.

"What is that you are smoking?" She asked, inspecting my makeshift blunt.

I took another puff. "Its revival herb. I use it to relax, because I've done a lot shit."

"Do you mind if I t-try?" she said nervously.

"You don't need it. You couldn't handle the power of it. Plus Dutcher would kill me if I gave you some herb." I respond.

"I can handle it! I'm not some little girl! And Dutcher can't tell me what to do!" she yells at me.

I take another puff, and look her straight in the eye. "You see what I mean? You couldn't handle it, you act like a spoiled brat."

"Fuck you!" she says, and attempts to use a psychic attack on me, which completely nullified.

"You do know I am part dark type, right?" I said, taking another puff.

She then gets really frustrated, and uses her telekinetic power to snatch my blunt from my fingers.

"Hey give that back!" I yell.

"No! Either you are gonna show me how to do it, or I'll throw it in the water!"

I think about it for a second.

"Fine, but only a little. I don't need Dutcher trying to kill me."

She then gets excited, and puts it in her mouth.

"Now what do I do?!" she muffles.

"You close your lips around it and inhale through it. Slowly!"

She then does so, inhaling deeply. But then she spits the blunt out and starts coughing a lot.

" _Ohh fuck, I know how this shit is gonna turn out..."_

"Well?" I ask the coughing Gardevoir.

"That was...Fucking great!" she exclaimed, as she went over and picked up the blunt and began smoking again.

I want my blunt back, but I see Dutchess isn't gonna let it go.

"Hey what else you got Ray?" Dutchess asked, swaying a little.

"Some really good shit." I respond.

"Show me." She said.

She followed me to my room but I tell her to wait outside. I don't want her to see my porno collection.

I grab my box of drugs and walk out.

We went to a little lounge room on the second floor under the main deck.

"I got revival herbs, energy powder, the mushrooms, full incense, and some special pills."

"What do you mean by special pills?" she asked.

"Hell if I know. Humans call these Mollies. I got them from a guy outside of Mauville."

"Let's try them!" She squealed.

"Meh, why not, they can't be too bad." I respond.

She goes over to a vending machine and gets two lemonades out with her Telekinetic power.

"Isn't that stealing?" I tease.

"You aren't gonna tell are you?" She responds.

She hands me a lemonade, and she sits down beside me.

"We take them on three. One, two, three!"

We both throw the pills in our mouths and gulp down the lemonade to wash it down.

We both look at each other before we where instantly fucked up!

Everything is blurry, as I try to get up.

"Ohh shit, what the fuck is happening?" I asked, confused.

I look over to Dutchess who was sitting with her legs wide open and has lazy eye, as she drooled from her mouth to her pale breast.

"Holy shit y-you are sexy as fuck!" I say to her.

"Mmm I need something to suck." She slurs, licking her lips.

I stumble to a music player and put on something... hell if I know what it is, I'm too fucked up!

I then stumble back to Dutchess, who was still trying to smoke my blunt.

I then plop down beside her, and gently poke at her red chest horn.

"What are you doing?! S-stop it!" She studders before resting her head on my lap.

 **Warning: Fucked up Lemon scene!**

"I want t-to suck something." She mumbles, shifting her hands and unzipping my pants.

"Woah whoa what the hell are you doing?!" I try to yell as the intoxicated Gardevoir kept going through my pants.

"I want to s-suck something." She mumbled, her drool completely soaking my entire crotch.

"P-please stop!" I manage to say but she continued to rummage through my pants.

She eventually finds my dick, and shoves it in her mouth.

"Holy shit!" I exclaimed, reacting from her hot mouth, as she began to suck with an astonishing force.

I kept squirming trying to fight, but I slowly began to give into her thirsty mouth.

"Knock knock" I start.

She lifts her head to answer. "Who's there?"

"Lickilicky."

"Lickilicky who?" she responds.

"Lickilicky My Dick!" I yell, and we both burst into laughter.

She then gets up and starts kissing my mouth, leaving a trail of drool all over my body, and she begins to flood my mouth with it, and also getting all over my face.

"Arceus! Dutchess stop! What the hell!" I broke from the kiss, and spit out all that drool.

She then lifted the bottom part of her dress and bent over a coffee table, and shook her cute pale white ass.

"Come fuck me you froggy slut!" She yelled at me with drool still leaking from her mouth onto the coffee table.

" _Should I do it? Nah, Dutcher would kill me if he found out I fucked his sister."_

I try to head for the door, but she forces it to lock with her psychic powers.

"Where do you think you are going?!" she says in a evil tone.

" _Ohh shit! Its Roxie all over again!"_

I turn to face her in fear, as she begins to fire green balls of energy at me.

I quickly dodge them, which only seemed to piss her off more, as they collided into objects and the walls, causing significant damage.

"Dutchess! What the hell?!" I yelled, still avoiding her attacks.

She then surrounded herself into a bright pink ball, and exploded, and everything became white all around me...

as soon as I came to, she was on top of me, my cock deep inside her pussy, riding me.

"You like this don't you?" She said smiling as she continued to bounce on my dick.

"But what about your brother?! He will fucking murder me!" I yell.

"I"m gonna cum!" She yelled, her pussy squeezing my cock.

"What the fuck!" I yell, I have no idea what is happening in the moment.

She then releases her cum all over my crotch and thighs.

"I need something to drink" she giggles, before falling asleep and laying onto the floor.

" _Holy shit!"_

 **Lemon Scene over.**

I quickly grabbed my things and got the fuck out. I ran to my room, and quickly cleaned myself off.

I then hid all my drugs, and changed my clothes.

"It's a matter of time before Dutcher finds out." I tell myself.

" _Fuck!"_

(Terry POV)

I woke up pretty late for what I'm used to, but it was around 9:30 am so it's still morning.

I looked over to see the love of my life, Vera, who was sleeping peacefully underneath the sheets.

" _She's so beautiful when she sleeps!"_

I got up and got dressed and brushed my teeth.

I then proceeded to go make breakfast, but there wasn't hardly anything in the kitchen, so I went up to the bridge to ask our friendly sailor (captain) where some spare food would be.

"Hey you guys got any extra food? I'm making breakfast." I ask him.

"Yeah, there's a fridge with some bacon and eggs. Its in the back of a lounge room on the second floor, just below the main deck." He responds.

"Thanks." I say, and headed down to the lounge room.

Upon entering I could smell a lot of burned revival herb in the air.

" _Ray must have been here."_

I look around the room, and a lot of the objects like the chairs and tables where completely destroyed, as well as the walls and floor.

" _What the hell happened here?"_

I then stepped into a puddle of sticky fluid that smelled weird, and in that moment I see its all over the room.

I walked a little bit further until I saw a thin white leg behind a table.

I slowly creep over to see, and to my surprise, it was Dutchess, her dress lifted above her thighs, as she was unconscious, with drool spewing from her mouth.

" _Holy shit!"_

"Dutchess! Wake up! Wake up!" I yell.

I then get closer to her face to see if she is breathing.

"Dutchess! Wake up!" I yell in her face.

She then slowly opens her bloodshot eyes and looks at me.

"L-Lenard..." She moaned, touching my face with her drool covered hand.

She then fell asleep again.

"Eww what the fuck Dutchess!" I yell, wiping off the drool.

I quickly run out of the room, and up the flight of stairs, heading for Dutcher's room.

I knock on the door, and Dutcher comes up, holding an ice pack to his crotch, while Roxie was asleep in the bed behind him.

"What's up Terry?" He asked.

"It's Dutchess, I found her unconscious in the second floor lounge room!"

He instantly dropped his ice pack, and we both ran back there.

Upon arriving to the scene, Dutcher rushed by his sister's side, trying to communicate to her with his mind.

After several minutes of me staring at them, and Dutcher mentally communicating with her, she sat up.

"Oh thank Arceus." I sigh in relief.

"Where is Ray?" She asked,

"Did Ray do this to you?! He drugged you up and raped you?!" Dutcher screamed in anger.

"Now hold on a second, I don't think Ray would ever do something like that, so before you try to kick his ass, we need to talk to both of them." I say, hoping to calm him down.

"Fuck that! I'm gonna beat that bitch ass Greninja!" He yelled in anger.

He then stormed out the door, and headed straight for Ray.

" _Ohh shit..."_

I quickly follow him, leaving Dutchess on her ass in the lounge.

Dutcher quickly arrived at his door, and completely sliced it open into a perfect X and the four pieces fell, making a loud crash echoing down the hallway, and scaring the shit out of Ray.

"WHAT THE HELL DID YOU DO TO MY SISTER!" He roared.

Ray cowered behind the bed. "She did that to herself! I tried to get her to leave me alone!"

"SO YOU RAPED HER!" He roared, then swiftly sliced the bed in half, and continued to walk towards Ray.

"No no no! She took my drugs and started acting crazy! I wasn't giving them to her, she took them! She tried to rape me! We were both really high, and I had no idea what was happening." Ray screamed in fear.

"That is my sister..." He turned to look at me then suddenly he swung his fist right into Ray's face, knocking him down. "And I promised my parents to protect her."

He prepares to punch Ray again, but I quickly jump in and grab his fist.

"I think he has had enough!" I tell Dutcher.

"FUCK OFF TERRY!" he yells, and punches me in my gut with his other arm.

" _Oh hell no! This motherfucker just punched me?!"_

I get back to my feet, and fling him off of Ray, and into the hallway.

He gets up off the floor, now even more pissed.

"I am gonna kick your fucking ass, Terry!"

He then charges at me, his elbow blades glowing in an green X.

I quickly stepped aside and uppercutted him through the ceiling.

I then leaped through the hole, and met him on the second floor, where he was on his ass, shaking his head of all the rubble from the impact.

He sees me and jumps to his feet. "Cheap shot, but I am gonna break my elbow swords off into your ass!"

He then slashes out at me with said swords, but I easily dodge or block them with my own arm blades.

"Dutcher, stop man, we don't have to fight! We are a team!" I yell, hoping to calm him down.

He then successfully slashes my chest, sending me through the wall, and out onto the deck. I collided with a steel crate, putting a big dent into it.

Dutcher then leaps out of hole, and begins charging at me, with his green, glowing X.

I quickly leap above him, causing him to create a big X mark on the crate.

I then fall back down onto him, jamming my steel foot into his face.

I have him laid out for a second, before he gets back up, his nose spewing a lot of blood.

"I am so sorry Dutcher, but you forced me to do it." I try to apologize.

"I'm gonna fucking kill you!"He yelled, charging his fists, preparing to come close with the combat.

I take a defensive stance, but he doesn't hit me.

I look up to see him floating in the air, by Roxie and Dutchess, who kept him from moving with their psychic powers.

"That's enough!" Roxie yelled.

"Dutcher! It was my fault! I forced Ray to give me those drugs! I am so sorry!" Dutchess screamed.

Dutcher stopped for a second, then continued to struggle, to fight me.

Dutchess then came close to his face. "I am sorry Dutcher." She then gazed into his eyes, causing an hypnosis, and put him to sleep.

Roxie then put him down, and we all carried the sleeping Gallade to his bedroom.

We all gathered around, waiting for him to awake to explain what happened. I even dragged Ray there so he could explain.

We all waited for maybe an hour until he woke up, looking at all of us.

"Ray, I'm sorry for jumping to conclusions, and punching you in the face, could you forgive me?" Dutcher asked.

"Yeah dude, even though you gave me one hell of a black eye, I understand you were just trying to protect your sister." Ray responded, giving Dutcher a fist bump.

"Terry, I'm sorry for getting mad at you, and threatening to kill you, you are my best friend, Terry." Dutcher says genuinely.

"Its all good man, and I am sorry for giving you one hell of a nosebleed, I didn't mean to kick you that hard!" I respond.

He then looks at Dutchess, with anger in his eyes. "So tell me everything you did this morning."

She looks at Ray, then back to him. "Well I woke up early this morning to get some fresh air, because my room was pretty stuffy and I spotted Ray outside smoking something. I insisted for him to let me try it, because I thought it was really cool. I even took it from him and insisted for more, and by that point we were both so high, I got him to get me more drugs and we did some in the lounge. I had no idea what came over me, and I tried to rape Ray, but I fell asleep or something. I am so sorry Ray, and I am sorry to you as well, Dutcher. Could you ever forgive me?" she asked with pleading eyes.

"Yeah" Ray says.

"Yeah, but from now on, I don't want you around Ray, its nothing personal, but I just want you to be safe, and from what happened today, I say to you Ray, keep your drugs to yourself, or at least don't give them to Dutchess, we don't need another rapist on this ship!" He says, looking at Roxie.

"Oh shut up, or I'm gonna really rape you when they leave!" Roxie says to Dutcher.

The room gets really quiet for the moment...

Later, we all hang out in the bridge with our human friend, and eat some soup and sandwiches.

"We will be in Unova by tomorrow night!" The sailor says, causing all of us to become very happy, knowing we will be there soon.

As the sun comes to a set, Vera and I cuddle together on the bow, watching a flock of Wingull fly over the sun, as the rays begin to sink below the horizon of deep blue water.

"I love you Vera."

"I love you too, Terry."

We continue to kiss as the sunlight began to disappear.

"Hey Terry?" Vera asks.

"Yeah?" I respond.

"I don't feel so good." she says holding her stomach.

Suddenly she vomits into the air, but the wind pushes it back, splattering her half digested soup and sandwiches all over me.

"Sorry!" she squeaks.

I look at myself, covered in her vomit.

" _Fuck!"_

 **Sorry for that little Half-Lemon but i just wanna say thanks for reading guys, and since I am about to hit another monumental milestone for the views and visitors for this story, I plan on doing something special in honor of you, fellow reader. So stay tuned for chapter 10, and thanks for reading!**

 **~Tre3**


	10. Chapter 10

**Hey you guys! welcome to chapter 10! I am so excited because after this chapter, the story is really gonna kick off. I know this chapter was pretty short, but I was rushing to get it done. I also have a special treat for you guys at the bottom, so enjoy Chapter 10!**

"thought _ _or dream"__

"speech"

(POV)

(Terry POV)

The next day, after successfully getting all of Vera's vomit of me, I noticed she was sleeping a lot more. It was 12:00 in the morning, and she was still asleep.

" _Is Vera sick?"_

I honestly don't know what to do, so I went and gathered the rest of my friends, and went to the top floor lounge area.

"So I wanted to talk to you guys about Vera. I think she may be sick or something, but I really care about her, so I want to know if any of you know anything that could possibly help."

"Dude, I saw her puke all over you yesterday dude, she might be seasick." Ray suggested.

"No, that can't be, we been on this ship for a few days now, and if she was seasick, she would have shown that for some time by now." Dutcher responded.

"Do you think it was something she ate?" Roxie asked.

"No, we all been pretty much eating the same stuff. I doubt it." I respond.

"Well, what if she is pregnant?" Dutchess asked.

The room got completely quiet and we all faced Dutchess in horror.

"That's impossible! Terry and Vera have two different egg groups!" Dutcher yelled.

"But they are both Anthro, which could actually mean there is a chance. Anthros are different than Pokemon when it comes to breeding and reproduction. It's actually surprising how even though Roxie is in heat, and she fucks Dutcher every 15 minutes, that she is not pregnant." Dutchess explained.

" _Holy shit! Please Arceus let this not be true! I'm not ready to be a Dad!"_

"But we only had sex once!" I desperately say.

"The chances are indeed low, but It's still there. You both must be very fertile for it to happen with just one intercourse." Dutchess replied.

"But we don't have any way to know for sure, dudes." Ray commented.

"True, and there aren't any pregnancy tests on-board, so we don't know for sure." Dutchess said.

We talked a bit, until Roxie and Dutcher had to leave to do some "Healing" and Ray soon followed, eager to get to his drugs and porn, leaving Dutchess and I sitting there.

"Terry, I know how you must be feeling about this, you should just embrace it. Just think, you are starting a family! I don't get why most guys are disappointed by such news."

"Because I now have another person to look after, as well as serverly crippling me whenever we would have to fight. The thought of having to value my life for the sake of someone else would kill me!" I yell.

"But don't you value Vera? Or us, your friends?" Dutchess asked.

"Yes I do very much, but if something ever happened to me, you all would understand, and move on. But a child however, would be born with no father, never knowing who he was, or ever seeing him. That's not what I would want for him or her, so If Vera happens to be pregnant, then her and I will have to give up on saving the world, and move somewhere south, were the Gammas haven't been." I respond sadly.

"But what about us? Dutcher, Roxie, Ray and me?!" Dutchess asked, with hurt across her face.

"You guys will have three choices: Fight, come with us, or go back to school." I tell her, holding back my emotions.

I then walked out, leaving Dutchess with a puzzled face.

I quickly walked back to my room.

" _Do I sacrifice my will to fight for my child? Or do I sacrifice my child for my will to fight?"_

I open the door to see Vera at the mirror, fixing her hair.

"Hey, Vera... are you feeling Ok?" I asked sheepishly.

"Yes, why? What's wrong Terry?" She asked with a curious face.

"We need to talk." I say boldly.

"Is it about yesterday, when I threw up?" She asked.

"Well, yes..." I say with some nervousness.

"I think I was just a little seasick, I didn't really like being on the bow of the ship at that moment." She replied.

"Well I was just worried about you, that's all. You wasn't feeling good, and you woke up late." I say, inspecting her abdomen.

I was trying to feel for any baby bump or something, but nothing. I did however get some blushes on her face as I rubbed her belly.

"Terry! What are you doing?!" she giggled.

"Just feeling how beautiful you are." I lied.

She then kisses my mouth, and I taste her sweet tongue as we battled for dominance.

We then start really making out, and began to undress and roll all over the bed.

" _I hope I don't be stopped by a baby, Unova needs me."_

(Roxie POV)

I just finished my fuck session with Dutcher, watching him sleep from me exhausting his balls.

" _I'm pretty sure I took every last drop of his sperm this time!"_

I happily walk out the room to get a soda, from the bridge, since all the best ones seem to be up there.

When I got there, I ran into the sailor (captain) guy.

"Hello!" I greet, as I purchased a soda.

"Hi!" he responded, checking me out.

"So how long until we get to Unova?" I ask eagerly.

"About two hours, hey check this out." He says handing me some binoculars.

I put them to my eyes, and he pointed me to some large buildings in the distance, as the sun came to a set.

"That's Castseila City, the largest city in Unova. We will pass by there, but not close enough to fully see it, since there is some fighting going on there." He responds, then sits back in his chair.

I stood there looking some more, until I somehow got unfocused and was checking out the Captain.

He was young, pretty ripped, and pretty damn sexy for a human.

" _I never fucked a human before..."_

It suddenly hit me that I was already in a relationship with Dutcher, whom I love.

But I still for some reason continued to check out this human.

He then turns around to find me creepily staring at him.

"Are you Ok Miss...?" He asked.

"Umm Yes. I just really like your outfit!" I lied, trying to mask my affections.

"Oh thank you!" He says.

" _I need to get the fuck out of here before I do something I will regret!"_

"I like your fur, it looks really nice." He complements me back.

I can feel my heat raging again, fueling my mind of many sexual thoughts.

I try to resist this fine human specimen, but he is just too damn attractive.

"Don't tell Dutcher!" I yell at him, breaking the previous conversation.

"Huh? What?" He asked, confused.

"About this." I Answer, and immediately pounce on him.

"Holy Shit!" He yelped as I begin to undo his pants.

 **Warning! Lemon scene!**

I quickly take out his thick human cock, and veraciously suck on it.

"Oh my Arceus! That feels... That feels so good!" He moaned.

I keep sucking, and rubbing his member, giving him so much pleasure.

Every now and then, I take in his whole length, causing me to gag.

" _His cock tastes so good!"_

"I'm gonna cum!" He grunts, trying to stay on his feet as I milk him with my mouth.

He then cums inside my mouth, and I quickly drink every lasts drop, leaving no survivors.

" _Mmm, Human cum is so good!"_

But I wasn't finished with him yet.

I quickly take off my red skirt, and pounce back on him, forcing his tired cock into my pussy.

"I-I don't think I'm ready for this yet!"he yells.

"Shut up and stop bitching!" I yell then slash at his bare chest, leaving three cuts on him, that bled a little.

I then keep riding him, slamming his member into my hot, hungry pussy.

" _Humans are so fragile!"_

his cock was so amazing! It was about the same length of Dutcher's, but it was a hell of a lot more thick.

I continued slamming hard on him at an unbelievable speed, just enjoying this human, as my heat begins to clear from my head.

"I'm cumming!" I moan loudly, releasing myself all over him, as I still pounded his cock.

He then reached up and squeezed my breasts, causing my orgasm to amplify.

The pleasure is so unbearable, I fell onto the floor and whined like a lovesick Poochyena.

He then got up and stood above me, and released his load all over me, showering me with his cum.

He then passed out, falling back into his chair.

I got up, and licked all his sweet cum off my fur, and proceeded to get dressed.

 **End of Lemon Scene!**

Then suddenly reality hit me like a running Rampardos.

" _Oh my Arceus! I just cheated on Dutcher! I love him! Dammit Roxie! You fucked up again!"_

I panic, thinking about the situation, knowing that I hadn't been out long enough to full rapist mode.

But now, I know that if I try to have sex with Dutcher again, I wouldn't enjoy it as much as I did with this Human.

" _Maybe he won't notice, and I'll act like my heat is over to make myself desperate again. It's the only way to hide this little accident."_

I continued to review the plan in my head, as I slowly made my way back to my room.

I opened the door to peep inside, to see that he was still asleep.

I quickly made my way to the bathroom to take a shower and rid myself of any lingering evidence.

As soon as I finish, I quietly got out and got under the covers with Dutcher.

I look into his sleeping face in horror of what would happen if I told him.

I then turn the other way, facing the wall.

Suddenly he subconsciously put his green arm around my body, shocking me a little.

"I...Love...you." He mumbles into my ear.

His words completely devastate my mind, as a tear ran down my face.

" _I am sooo sorry Dutcher. I am sorry for cheating on you, even when you was willing to help me. I am a worthless slut who doesn't deserve a guy like you."_

I begin to weep quietly as the guilt floods my heart.

(Vera POV)

I lay there looking at Terry, as he slept.

We just had some very passionate sex, but my guilt of not telling him was burning me up on the inside.

" _Maybe I could use some fresh air."_

I quietly walk out of the room, down the hall, up the staircase and out the door to the main deck.

I leaned against the railing as the sun began to completely sink under the horizon.

" _I want Terry to be happy, even if it means I must make a sacrifice of something that shouldn't have been conceived."_

I began to rub my belly.

" _Maybe I will tell him later. Hopefully we can finish up here in Unova before it happens."_

"ATTENTION ALL PASSENGERS! WE WILL BE ARRIVING IN COLD STORAGE, DRIFTVEIL CITY IN 20 MINUTES!" The intercom buzzed.

I quickly went to Terry's room and got my things, as he was as well.

It was about 10:00Pm as we all gathered on the main deck, viewing the giant red drawbridge and the famous lighthouse.

As soon as the ship docked at Cold Storage, a barrage of floodlights scope the ship, from watchtowers to helicopters.

A light is flashed onto our group. "FREEZE! YOU HAVE TRESSPASSED THE INTERNATIONAL CARGO ADMINISTRATION AND WILL BE SOON APPREHENDED." a person with a microphone yelled at us.

Suddenly there where ropes shooting out of the helicopters all around us, followed by U.R Soldiers.

They quickly surrounded us, guns ready to fire.

"All of you put your hands up, and get on your knees! Now!" they yelled at us, and we quickly followed orders.

They quickly took all of our bags, and put handcuffs on us.

Terry tried to explain who we were, but they didn't care.

They quickly escorted us off the ship, and into a Police Van. As soon as they shut the door, we were off, to a jail not to far away.

They quickly threw us in cells, one for the boys, and one for the girls.

I sat in the dimly lit cell with my friends Roxie and Dutchess, as we waited for several hours.

The boys cell was just across the hall, but they were just as helpless as we were.

" _Fuck"_

(Richard Ermine(Dad)POV)

"Hey Richard, you Ok man?" Asked a Anthro-Dragonite.

"Yeah Bruce I'm Ok, just thinking about my family." I respond.

"Oh come on, cheer up Richy, maybe we can go for some drinks later." He suggests.

"No I'm fine, I have too much paperwork to do." I respond.

"Hey check out what I got on my news-feed: 6 dumb kids sneak aboard a cargo ship that just landed in Driftveil." He says with a light chuckle.

"Where was the ship from?" I ask.

"Hoenn, Slateport City to be exact." He responded.

I begin feeling tense...

"What do the kids look like?" I ask.

"Lets see, they are all Anthros! We have a Greninja, a Delphox, a Gardevoir, a Gallade, a Liligant, and a Bisharp." he responds.

"Let me see this!" I say, pushing him out his chair.

I scanned all their faces until my eyes landed on the Bisharp.

" _Holy shit! Terry came back!"_

"That's My Son! That's My Son!" I begin to yell.

"Congrats, but you better call over there before Clay gets a hold on him. Nobody wants to fuck with him!" Bruce says.

"You're right! What is the number!" I yell frantically.

"I don't know." He responds.

" _Fuck!"_

 **Hey you guys, thanks for reading, like always. I would like to commemorate this chapter as a milestone for me, Reaching 500+ views and almost 200 visitors. So as a thanks, I want to create an completely interactive Chapter for you guys who read this far to have a part of this. In this Chapter, I will let you ask specific Characters or myself questions, comments or something else, and they will have an response for you, the next time I update, which will be pretty soon. Just put your Question or comment in the Reviews, or Pm me. if you are a guest, then add a fake name so that we can address you. I will try to have everyone who participates in the Interactive Chapter, but other than that, stay tuned for Chapter 11, when things really start to heat up.**

 **~Tre3**


	11. Interactive ChapterSemi-Chapter

**Hey you guys, I just want to say thanks all of you who participated in the interactive Chapter!**

 **This is NOT a complete Chapter, but more as a "Semi-Chapter." So anyone not interested in reading this Chapter can skip ahead without worry of missing any important details. Hopefully I will have Chapter 11 for you guys to read shortly.**

 **Thanks for reading!**

 _ _"thought or dream"__

"speech"

(POV)

(Terry POV)

I sat among my friends Ray, and Dutcher as we rotted in a filthy cell.

We could see the girls across the hall, in their own cell.

"It's been 7 hours guys." I said, looking at the digital clock down the hall.

Ray was busy picking the lock with one of his ninja stars.

" _It won't work, these locks and bars are made of an invincible metal. Not even Terrakion can get through it."_

Dutcher was busy mind-linking with Dutchess, communicating in silence.

We sat for maybe 5 more minutes...

"Hey you three! Get up, some people are going to ask you some questions." Yelled a U.R Officer, with a Anthro-Lucario in a uniform following closely.

We all reluctantly got up, and were met by the girls as they were being escorted by two different officers.

"What's going on?" I asked Vera.

"I don't know. They said something about questions." She responded.

"I've missed you!" Roxie said, hugging Dutcher.

"M-me too!" He managed to say being smothered by her fur.

"I need my Revival Herb! I got Glaucoma!" Ray lied to the officer.

They handcuffed us once more, and led us down the hall in a line.

" _What the hell?!"_

They led us all into an white, large interrogation room that had one long table, and 6 seats facing a large glass window.

They assigned us our seats, and began asking us each different questions.

They asked for our names, medical and dental records and stuff.

After they asked all these questions, they closed some blinds and began speaking via microphone.

"We have a special investigator here to ask some questions." The speaker said.

"Some of the questions will be unrelated, and were gathered by some bystanders who witnessed your arrest. These may even include trick questions." The speaker added.

Suddenly holes appear in the walls and cameras appear, focusing on each of our faces.

"What the hell is happening!" Ray yelled.

"I don't know." I tell him.

Behind the blinds we could hear footsteps and a door opening. It was in that moment, you walked in.

(Your POV)

You walk down through the hall, with a small notepad of witnesses questions, and a cup of coffee you picked up from Darbucks this morning.

You work for the United Resistance as a detective, trying to determine if these trespassers are a threat.

As you enter the back interrogation room, you are greeted by fellow U.R officers, and assisting Anthros.

They saved you a seat, and a good view of the screens that each video camera had each of their faces, as well as their names of the criminal group of Anthros.

You speak into the microphone, and introduce yourself.

You then begin to ask your own questions, curious to know their motive.

"Why are you kids here?" You ask.

"We are here to help you fight the team Gamma, as well as find my father!" Terry the Bisharp answered.

"Who is your father?" You asked.

"His name is Richard Ermine. He is a Anthro-Mienshao, who works for you guys." He responds.

You look down the row of officers and Anthros, curious for an explanation.

"He checks out, Richard Ermine works in Castseila City resistance refuge. He also had a wife and a kid, but his wife is deceased, and his son is in Hoenn, supposedly." An Anthro-Alakazam said, reading files on his laptop.

"Well you and all your friends are still very much in trouble." You say to the criminal group.

You then write down some notes on a sheet of paper, of the responses just gathered.

You then open your notebook of the questions and look at them.

Some make you laugh just a little as you prepare to ask them.

"I have some questions that some witnesses and officers have concerning some of you." You say into the microphone.

"Now, here is my first question for Dutcher, the Gallade from agent codename "Hyper Lugia." He wants to know if you will give Roxie a baby." You say, holding back laughter.

"W-what? Is this a joke?!" He asked, blushes appearing on his face as his friends viewing him except Roxie, who tried to hide her face with her paws, blushing.

"Look, I'm just here to help cure her heat. If she did get pregnant, it would be an accident." He responds, trying to relax.

Roxie then looks at him, with embarrassment on both of their faces.

You watch their reactions before moving on to the next question.

"Next question, for Vera by a guest witness. Are you pregnant?" You ask the Anthro-Liligant.

"I prefer not to answer!" She responds quickly, leaving you suspicious.

Terry looks at her as well with high suspicion, as she tries to mask her embarrassment.

Anyways, you continue your questions.

"Next question for Ray, by another guest. Will you ever get with Dutchess?" You ask.

"Naw dude, we are just friends. And Dutcher would kill me if we ever got together." He responded calmfully. "But can I have my revival herbs back? I need them, you see I have a medical problem..." He began to lie, so you quickly move on.

"Here is the final question for you Roxie." You say, grabbing her attention.

"An Agent codenamed Superboy5297 would like to know something." you say, barely containing your laughter.

"What is it?" She asked shyly.

"He would like to know, how big your breasts are?" You say, as you slip out some small laughter.

"What?! Why would he want to know that?" She responds with some upsetness in her voice.

"I don't know exactly." You respond.

"Well I don't really wear a bra, but I can say they are around double D cups, but you tell Super-boy that he can come see for himself since he is so interested." She responds, lightly groping her breasts with a seductive tone.

Dutcher seems visibly upset by this however.

You then thank them for answering the questions, and walk out.

You leave through the back door of the building, and head home.

(Terry POV)

"What the hell?! What kind of questions were those?" I asked my friends.

"Dude, the police are just getting dumber and dumber." Ray responds.

"Attention you six! We will now take you back to your cells. Leader Clay will meet with you shortly." the speaker said, before shutting off.

Soon the officers from before come into the room, and led us out.

We quickly make it back to our cells, and wait.

The Anthro-Lucario stays and watches us.

"Who is Clay?" I ask him.

"Clay? He was the gym leader here, as well as owner of the Clay mining. He is filthy rich, which is why Driftveil survived this long. He doesn't play either. I actually feel sorry for you guys that you are gonna meet him. May Arceus be with you all!" He responded, then left.

"Do you think Clay is really that bad?" Dutcher asked.

"I don't know, but I sure ain't ready to find out!" I respond.

But I know there is no escaping from this.

" _Fuck!"_

 **And that's It for my Interactive Chapter!**

 **I had fun doing this, but I'm sad it ended so shortly. Hopefully next time more of you guys will participate!**

 **Anyways, thanks for reading this though, and since you made it this far, I want to share a hint of what next Chapter will be like!**

 **Dutcher: Like what?**

 **Tre3: Let's hope they catch on.**

 **Well thanks for reading! and as always, stay tuned for Chapter 11!**

 **~Tre3**


	12. Chapter 11

**Hey you guys! Sorry for being this late, but this chapter took longer than I expected to make.**

 **Dutcher: Nah, you are just getting lazy.**

 **Tre3: No I'm not, it's just that I have a life, unlike someone here...**

 **Dutcher: What are you trying to say? I can kick your ass.**

 **Tre3: Don't make me get Roxie out on you!**

 **Dutcher: Whoa chill out man, i was just joking!**

 **Tre3: Sure you were...**

 **Anyways here's your chapter 11! thanks for reading!**

 _ _"thought or dream"__

"speech"

(POV)

(Terry POV)

We waited in our cell, waiting for someone named Clay to talk to us.

We kept talking to the girls, hopeful to reassure the girls, who were probably just as scared as us.

" _Who the hell is Clay?"_

"Fuck it. Dutcher I need you!" Roxie yelled, reaching for him through the bars.

"Oh shit dude, Your girlfriend is going nuts!" Ray panicked.

"I know Roxie, I know." Dutcher says, trying to comfort her.

"Vera?" I ask, looking through the bars.

"Yes?" She answered, coming into my sight behind her bars.

"I love you." I tell her.

"I love you, too." She responds.

Suddenly a group of U.R officers appeared.

"Mr. Clay would like to see you all now." An officer said to us.

" _Ohh Shit!"_

They quickly opened the cell gates and grabbed us, as well as the girls.

They heavily escort us to a large room, with 6 seats, and many guards and officers.

There was also an large emerald-green chair facing the window...

We all sit down in our respective chairs as the group of guards posted themselves against the wall, and around their leader, ready for attack.

"Let me ask ya kids a question. Why in the hell are ya messing with my merchandise!? Don't you know I fund all of this!" A man angrily said behind the chair.

"We did not..." Dutcher tried.

"Silence! Ya foolish child!" He yelled, then turned around to face us.

He was a heavyset guy with baggy tan clothing. He also had a large cowboy-style hat.

"Sanders! Teach that Gallade a lesson!" He ordered.

An Anthro-Toxicroak came up and hit Dutcher in the face with his gun, knocking him out his seat, and onto the floor.

"Oh my Arceus! What the hell!" Roxie said angrily, but once quieted when all the guards in the room pointed their guns right at her face.

"Ohh Shit." Dutcher mumbled as he spat out blood and a tooth.

" _This guy is fucking crazy!"_

"Now yer kids, My names Clay, ex-gym leader, and owner of Clay Mines, Twist Mountains, Cold storage, and the Leader of the Driftveil Resistance branch. We have been surviving here since the beginning, and thanks to the Drawbridge, and my money, we can last til the end! Which brings me to you turds. Why are you trying to sabotage our shipments?! You left the ship in a lot of damage, and I am surprised it could stay afloat! Now what do yer have to say for yerselves!?" He asked, pointing at me.

"I-I mean we, did not intend to cause any problems, sir." I stuttered. "We snuck aboard to come to Unova to find my father and assist with the war."

"That seems noble kid, but yer were fooling around with my property! Not to mention that almost all the crew were missing." Clay responded.

"We had a fateful encounter with the Gammas. They attempted to take your ship, and we stopped them. Ask the Sailor! He was there!" I plead.

"Hmmpf, very well then, we will see about this then." He responded.

Clay then pulls out his large phone and calls someone.

"Sergeant! I want you and your men to bring the Sailor down here. And hurry! Or for every passing minute, I will take money from your paycheck!" He yells into the phone, then hung up.

Dutcher barely manged to scramble back into his chair, holding his jaw as his mouth was covered in blood.

We sat there in silence as Clay eyed each of us.

Suddenly the door burst open, and a group of officers tossed our friendly sailor into the room.

"Hey what's up guys! What's going on here?" He asked.

We all stared at him quietly as the guns focused on him.

"You! Explain yourself!" Clay yelled at him.

He quickly jumped to his feet and saluted. "Sir, I am Sailor Huey Vasquez, Of Hoenn international cargo! I am the only surviving member of vessel B90A6." He said.

"What happened?!" Clay asked.

"Sir, the Gammas attempted to take the vessel, killing everyone else on board until these guys showed up and not only stopped the attempt, but defeated the enemy with no survivors." He responded.

" _I didn't know his name was Huey. Go figure."_

Clay turns to face us, with some surprise on his face.

"Well, I am impressed. Ya seem like a fine group of kids. However ya did sneak aboard a unauthorized ship, and yer all are illegal aliens, But ya guys seem to have very useful skills, since ya can take out an enemy ship with ease." He says.

"Excuse me sir, but I am not an alien. You see, I am from Lentimas town, and I just want to find my father." I say.

"Damn kid, ya were too late. Lentimas town was destroyed about 2 weeks ago. Sorry kid." He says with very little sympathy.

"I know, but my father works for U.A.S, well now the U.R. Since all of this happened." I say.

"Who is yer father?" He asks.

"His name is Richard Ermine." I respond.

"Hey I've heard of him! He led a special task force in Castseila City not too long ago." a Officer blurts out.

Clay looks to him, giving an sinister glare.

"Sorry Sir." He says quickly.

Clay turns back to me, thinking something.

"Ok kid, tell ya what I'll make a deal with ya. I need ya to go to Nimbasa City and rescue Elesa. Nimbasa is close to falling, and we need to save my valued business partner, before those Gammas catch her. If ya and ya team succeed I will personally give ya a helicopter, and an escort to Castseila so you can find yer father." He offers.

"I need to talk to my team about it first." I respond.

"Of course, but let me remind ya, that if ya don't help me, ya will go to federal prison for 8 years for the crimes ya already committed!" he says as he got up, and walked into the hallway, along with the sailor, who was leaving.

We all quickly huddled together, and whispered.

"Looks like we don't have much of a choice." Vera said.

"Yeah, but I guess he would let us free, and even help us." Dutcher said, holding his jaw.

"And I can't do prison!" Roxie says.

"Well, I guess this mission won't be too hard to do." Dutchess added.

"Yeah, but how come he didn't send his soldiers to do it?" I ask.

"Probably lost to many lives already and wants to use us." Dutcher responded.

"But why us? We are a bunch of kids he doesn't even know." Roxie said.

"I have no idea, but it's our only option." Dutchess said.

"Besides Dudes, we gonna save that sexy Stripper Elesa! I wanna hit that!" Ray says rather loudly.

"Shut up Ray. She's not a stripper. She is a model and she needs us." Dutcher says.

"Stripper, Model same thing, but I want in on saving her fine ass!" Ray responded, with a big smile.

"So guys, I guess we doing this! Our first mission!" I say, with some excitement.

I signaled for one of the guards to get Mr. Clay to come back.

Clay comes back with a doughnut in his hand, munching away.

"Well? Did yer guys decide yet? He mumbles, as he chews his snack.

"Yes, we have decided to help you Mr. Clay, but why would you want our help?"

He finishes his doughnut, then stares at me.

"I believe ya kids have potential, and since ya defeated the Gammas before, I think ya can handle it. Currently I don't have an scouting team, because all my men are Bitch Ass Pussies!" He yells at the officers on the walls, who begin to cower in nervousness.

"Don't worry though kiddo, I will send ya with my best four Soldiers to assist ya. But as for now, I will let ya stay in my exclusive hotel, so ya can rest. Ya guys will head out tomorrow night, so we can catch them Gammas by surprise if they are there." He adds.

"Ok Sir, thank you." I say.

"No problem, Kid. Walter! Take these kids to my hotel. Give them the penthouse suites." He yells.

A human Solider quickly comes in and salutes Clay, then took off our handcuffs and led us out to a large van.

We all quickly get inside, and ask no questions.

"He didn't even apologize." Dutcher sighs.

Dutchess and Roxie were tending Dutcher's jaw the whole ride.

I sat quietly, as Vera rested her head on my chest, falling asleep.

"Are they ever gonna give us our bags? I need something to smoke, like now dude!" Ray groaned.

We arrive at the hotel after about 20 minutes.

We cram into an elevator and go to the sixth floor.

Walter then led us down a pure white hallway to a large room, with a huge living room with a big ass flat-screen TV. The sofa was a white leather, and the coffee table and TV stand was made of pure emerald.

The kitchen and dining areas were white as well, and the counter tops and table were also pure emerald.

The suite had 5 rooms in total, all white and emerald with king sized beds in each.

"Arceus-Damn, we sure went from the bottom to the top, Dudes!" Ray squealed.

"Is this Suite good for you guys?" Walter asked.

"Hellz yeah dude!" Ray responds, as everyone else and I gave a simple "yes."

"Ok, then I shall bring your belongings here for you. They will be here shortly." Walter says, before walking back down the hallway.

"Ohh Shit! Guys they have a fucking indoor water park!" Ray yells, pointing at a large transparent dome from our wide view window.

"Really?" Dutchess asked, looking out the window as well.

"Ugh not interested." Roxie said, as she sat on the sofa, and viewed a magazine that sat on the coffee table.

Walter soon arrived with our bags, that the U.R Soldiers had taken that night.

"Dude! What the fuck! Where the hell are my fucking drugs!" Ray yelled at Walter, after looking through his things.

"The Soldiers had to take them from your bag. Drugs like those are highly illegal here, and you guys were already in enough trouble. We removed them for your sake." Walter responded.

"No No No! Fucking unacceptable! Get the fuck out my face you fucking bitch ass human!" Ray said quite angrily, as we all watched in awe of what was happening.

Walter quickly got out, and closed the door, scared of the pissed Greninja.

"Well I am going to go check out this water park!" I say, trying to escape.

"Me too!" Vera says, as she grabbed a bathing suit out her bag.

"Ohh me three!" Dutchess added, grabbing her things as well.

"I guess I'm in then." Ray says, now calming down.

"Don't forget me!" Dutcher adds.

We all put on some swimming stuff (except Roxie) and begin to head out.

As we all walked out the door, Roxie grabbed Dutcher.

"Sorry honey, but you can't go." She says.

"Why?" he asked.

"Because I need you. Right here, right now!" she says, then flung him onto the sofa.

"Have fun guys! I know I will!" Roxie says to us before closing the door.

We could hear sounds of Dutcher screaming for help, but we all knew that wasn't gonna happen!

"Dang, I thought he was coming." Ray said.

"Yeah, but its too late for him now, we gotta go!" I tell them.

" _Why is there a luxury hotel and a water park? Isn't a war going on!?"_

We quickly made our way down the elevator, and out to the large dome.

Inside, there was a huge waterfall that cascaded over a huge blue pool, and large red waterslides that trailed in many directions around the dome. There was also a Jacuzzi and spa area, as well as another rides and pools.

"Ohh shit Dudes!" Ray said, before leaping into the large pool.

I took off my shirt and shoes and headed for the pool.

"Hey wait up!" Vera said, as she got into her hot pink two piece bathing suit.

"Well? How do I look?" She asked, striking some sexy poses.

" _Arceus-Damn."_

Vera was sexy as fuck. I couldn't even notice my jaw had dropped, until she closed it.

"What about me?" Dutchess asked.

I turned to see her, and...

She had on a red and purple bikini that was so fucking sexy, I had an instant erection.

" _Holy shit! I think I fucking died."_

"You uhh look...good." I barely manage to say.

I quickly jumped into the water to hide my erection before they could see it.

Vera soon followed, as Dutchess walked over to the big waterslides swishing her cute pale ass.

"What are you looking at Terry?!" Vera asked, noticing I was watching Dutchesse's ass.

"Nothing." I quickly responded, before I quickly tried to escape her vicinity.

"Dude! Check this out!" Ray screamed to me from the top of the waterfall.

He leaped up, and did some back-flips and ended with a somersault into the pool below, splashing all of us.

We all stayed for about two hours, having nothing but pure fun. It has been a while since I ever really had any, besides sex with Vera of course.

I eagerly tried every ride, and relaxed in the Jacuzzi with Vera.

I sat back and watched with her, as a group of Humans and Machoke were hitting on Dutchess, and Ray became rivals with a Golduck, as they raced back and forth in the pool.

As the sun began to set outside the dome, We quickly got our things and headed back to the Suite.

As I opened the door, I noticed that Dutcher and Roxie took their little "session" to their room.

"Hey guys?" Dutcher says as he steps out the room door, surprising all of us.

"Dude! How are you not fucking dead?!" Ray asked.

"Roxie let me go after awhile. I think she is finally getting over her heat!" Dutcher says excitedly.

"Really?" I ask.

"I think so. How was the water-park?" He asked.

"Dude! It was fucking awesome! You should have been there! There was a lot of waterslides and pools, you would have had a blast, dude." Ray responds.

"Damn, I guess I'll try to go tomorrow, if I can." Dutcher responds with a sad tone.

"We going to Nimbasa tomorrow, Dutch." I remind him.

"Oh yeah. Right." He said, hanging his head.

"It's Ok, hopefully if we knock out this Nimbasa mission, we could hang out here some more, Right?" Dutchess asks me.

"Yeah dude, I love this place. If they had drugs too, I would never leave!" Ray adds.

"I really want to see my father, but it's not really my call. It depends on how long Clay wants to keep us here before he lets us go." I respond.

"Hey Dutcher, how is your jaw?" Vera asked.

"It's doing better, I took some old gateau and put some ice on it, and now, good as new." He responds.

"That's good." Vera responds.

"So, what's for dinner?" Ray asked.

We all shrug, not knowing what to answer.

I open the large emerald fridge, revealing a huge amount of fresh food, and beverages from a ham, to some whiskey.

I turn around to my friends with a big grin on my face. "Tonight, we eat like kings!" I tell them.

We all pitch in to make a wonderful meal, then we all head to our rooms, leaving the dishwasher to handle our dishes.

Vera and I share a romantic room, with an white bed, with emerald-green pillows. The dresser was made of emerald, and we had a luxurious bathroom inside, as well as an balcony!

"I'm gonna take a shower." I tell Vera, as she sits on the bed.

"Ok." She responds.

I stepped into the shower, and let the nice hot water run down my body.

I'm getting really into it, until I hear the bathroom door open.

"Who's that!?" I ask, shocked.

"It's me, Vera. Mind if I join?" She asked.

"Uhh no, not at all." I respond.

She then took off all her clothing, and stepped in with me."

"That feels nice." She says, admiring the water.

She then backs into me, and we cuddle in the shower.

"So what is this all about?" I ask.

"Terry, I love you so much." She responds.

"I love you too." I say back to her.

We begin to passionately kiss, as the water trickles down our bodies.

We end up having some pretty quick sex in the shower, not really getting clean...

We both retreated to the bed, completely worn out.

"I love you Vera."

"I love you too, Terry."

We both slip into a deep sleep as we laid naked under the sheets.

Well I didn't for very long.

 _"You, where made for greatness, for honor, and a sacrifice. You cannot escape your destiny, but you seem to be really good at stalling. Needless to say, you will still face your fated sacrifice."_ The Gardevoir-like woman said again in my dream.

I instantly wake up, gasping for air, and sweating bullets.

" _I haven't had this dream in so long. Why am I having it now!"_

"Are you Ok Terry?" Vera asked, waking up.

"Yeah, I just need some juice or something." I respond, putting on a white hotel robe.

"Ok, well hurry back!" she says with a lot of concern in her voice.

I walked out the room, and to the kitchen, and poured myself a glass of whiskey.

"I'm gonna need this." I say aloud, as I take a large gulp.

" _What sacrifice is she talking about?"_

I finish my glass, and put it in the sink.

As I slowly walked I could hear grunts and moans from Ray's room.

" _I wish they could have took his porno too."_

I quietly make it to my room, and laid down on the bed, beside Vera.

"Are you Ok Terry?" Vera asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine."I respond.

I look at the dresser, were there was a digital alarm clock.

"Holy shit it's 4:46 Am! Got to go to sleep!" I say.

"I just want to know if you are Ok. I love you Terry, and I care about you." She says, then rested her head on my chest, cuddling up to me.

"I Know Vera, I love you too."

I sleep through the night without any issues...

everything was quiet and peaceful, until I heard someone banging on the front door.

It wakes me up, and I see the sun slightly rising over the distant mountain range out the window.

The clock says 7:38 Am, and the person who keeps knocking is not letting up.

I pound my face into my pillow, since nobody else is going to get it.

" _Fuck!"_

 **And that's it for Chapter 11! Thanks for reading and I hope you guys enjoy my random guest selector for you guys, that will join the Chapter intros and outros.**

 **Dutcher: You just better hope Roxie doesn't come. She may rape you, or anyone reading!**

 **Tre3: *Gulps* Why can't you control your girlfriend?**

 **Dutcher: Because you decided to randomly do a One-on-One with each of us.**

 **Tre3:...**

 **Dutcher: I bet you aren't feeling so thrilled now are you?**

 **Tre3: Go away! get off the stage!**

 **Dutcher: Hahaha!**

 **Stay tuned for Chapter 12, and lets hope we don't get Roxie! Stay tuned, and thanks for Reading!**

 **~Tre3**


	13. Chapter 12

**Hey you guys, just wanna apologize for not updating in a while, there was a big storm that caused a tree to knock out some powerlines for a while, leaving with us without power for a day and a half.**

 **Terry: Actually it was me who cut down the tree.**

 **Tre3: What?! Why?! You set this story back by a lot for doing that.**

 **Terry: I know, it should be held back, because you use me too much.**

 **Tre3: Fine, I'll give you a break (not really) and use some other characters.**

 **Terry: Thanks, Oh and give me more sex with Vera. I like that :3**

 **Tre3: We will see...**

 _ _"thought or dream"__

"speech"

(POV)

(Terry POV)

I sluggishly got off the bed, and out the room door, to find Ray passed out on the sofa, beside the bottle of Whiskey.

" _Well, I guess he figured out a way to get wasted."_

I approach the door. "Who is it!?"

"Open the fucking door!" they respond.

I look out the peephole, to see a very grumpy face.

" _Fuck, its Clay."_

I slowly open the door, but he immediately bursted in, knocking me back.

"Everybody get out here right now!" he yells.

And like a swarm of Volbeat to an Illumse, we gathered around him quickly. Even Ray got up!

"Now yer all have a very special mission today, so my soldiers will teach ya how to use guns, prepare a strategy, and practice for the task at hand. Yer have 12 hours, starting now before you go to Nimbasa. Any questions?"

"Yes, after the mission, how long are you going to let us stay here?" Dutchess asked.

"Well since yer not paying for anything, or contributing to our resistance, ya will leave the next day, unless ya wanna do me some more favors." He responded.

"Damn I liked this place, dude." Ray whispers to me.

"Now that that's done, I have something to give yer each, that could prove useful for yer mission. Walter! Bring the stuff!" He yelled down the hallway.

Walter quickly scurried down the hallway, with a mysterious box.

"We have some things to give you that we aren't using. Mostly because we have more humans than Pokemon or Anthros here." He says, putting the box on the floor, and rummaging through it.

"Greninja! Step forth!" He shouted.

"Y-yes?" Ray said, stepping closer to Clay.

Clay quickly got an item from the box, and gave it to Ray.

"That there is a Smoke Ball. You might need it if yer get in a situation. Don't worry about it just being one, it somehow respawns in yer pocket after every use." He explained.

"T-thanks." Ray responded, before retreating back.

"Delphox!" He yelled next.

Roxie slowly stepped forward.

"This is a Shell Bell. I found it in a cave near the beach. It will help ya regain heath if you should get hurt."

"I'm not gonna let that happen!" Dutcher interrupts.

"Shut the hell up and let me finish!" Clay yells at Dutcher.

Dutcher then quietly sits on the sofa, not wanting anymore trouble like yesterday.

"Shell Bell will also help if you get tired at any point, also" He says, handing it to her.

"Thank you Sir." She responds, before joining Dutcher on the sofa.

"Liligant!" He yells.

"Yes?" she responds sheepishly, as she stepped toward him.

"I have an Grass Gem for ya. They only last once, but when you use it, yer powers will become super strong!" He tells her, before handing it her.

"T-thanks." she responds.

" _What's with all these shitty items?"_

"Bisharp! I have something special for ya!" He says, pulling out a shining object.

" _Did I think too soon?"_

I approach the heavyset man. "Yes?"

He then drops the object in my hand, and it turns from purple to red, and I suddenly feel my body get slightly tired, but my blades begin to dimly glow...

"Ah, yes. This is called a Life Orb. It seems to have already bonded with yer!" He says.

"Bonded? What?" I say, struggling to stay on my feet.

"Yes, Life Orb will dramatically make ya stronger and stronger as you fight, but it will slowly eat away at yer heath, so I recommend yer to not use it for extended periods of time.

"Ok," I respond, as I slid it into my pocket, causing it's effects to go away.

"Oh that's not fair! How come he gets the coolest item!" Dutcher groans.

"If yer don't shut the fuck up, I'm gonna shove an item up ya ass! Now let me fucking finish!" He yells at Dutcher, causing everyone to gaze in terror.

"Now, Gardevoir, and dickhead Gallade, I have something exclusive for yer two!" He says, then goes into his box, and pulls out a smaller box, with two peculiar stones inside.

Dutcher and Dutchess slowly make their way to Clay, curious to know what he had.

"We don't have a use for these, since we don't have a Gallade or Gardevoir her, so These are for ya, the Galladite, and the Gardevoirite. Leonardo the Anthro-Lucario will show yer how to use them."

"What do they do?" Dutchess asked.

"Mega Evolution. I can't explain it very well, but it makes ya evolve in battle, granting ya more power and even new abilities."He responds.

"That is so cool!" Dutcher says.

"Dude! You gotta have one for me, right? Ray asks.

"No." Clay responds.

We all examined our new items for a few minutes, curious on how they work.

"Well now, yer all hurry up and eat breakfast, and Walter here will drive you all to the training grounds. We have prepared for you already." Clay says, then exits.

"Well, I guess we should hurry and get ready then." I say.

Vera and I quickly make breakfast, as everyone else got showers or got dressed.

By the time we finished cooking, everyone was done, and we quickly ate breakfast, and followed Walter to the van.

We quickly arrive to a giant, desolate field with many U.R personnel, waiting to train us for the mission.

As soon as we got off, they quickly escorted us to a firing range they set up for us. They gave us a set of rifles, and automatic weapons.

They quickly gave us a brief tutorial about gun safety, reloading, aiming, and firing for each one, and soon we were out there shooting bottles, targets, and moving robots.

We were out there for hours, until they figured we would be good to go, and we actually played a game of paintball with the soldiers to see how we would do.

I did pretty well, I dodged a lot, and shot some soldiers, but was quickly defeated by an super fast Accelgor.

" _I don't see why we need guns. We are part Pokemon!"_

Afterward, We all were split up and trained by specific Soldiers.

My teachers were an Anthro-Scizor, and Anthro-Sceptile.

They helped me further understand the power of my arm blades, and trained me how to control the power of the Life Orb.

Roxie was among other fire types, and they taught her a powerful fire move, causing a large blast of fire, and burning up everything it touched. The only problem was that she had to take a short rest after that.

Ray also learned a new move, blasting water from his body like a cannon shot, destroying his targets, as well as tiring him out after he used it.

The Anthro-Lucario steady trained Dutcher and Dutchess about Mega Evolution, telling them that they will only Mega Evolve if they can believe in themselves, that they can complete whatever task at hand.

Dutchess had come close to doing it, but she couldn't stay focused. And Dutcher was just hopeless.

After a while, Ray, I and Roxie watched them try, along with other soldiers. We finished early.

"Dude, I'll go get some popcorn, and Roxie can pop it!" Ray joked.

Wasn't a bad idea though. We have been out here for 6 hours, tired and hungry.

Eventually they give up on them, since they were running out of time.

"I tried. I tried so hard!" Dutcher said.

"It's Ok, Mega Evolution took thousands of years to master, I wouldn't expect you to understand in one day." The Lucario said, reassuring Dutcher.

Suddenly there was a huge pink explosion around Dutchess, that instantly changed her body.

"I did it! I did it!" She squealed.

Her normal dress was now much larger, and her chest horn had now split in two. Her hair also grew a bit longer as well.

We all stood there amazed by her new form.

"Mega Gardevoir, isn't that somethin." Clay said, stepping out of the crowd.

"Sir! Requesting to review the plans for tonight's mission!" The Lucario said.

"Yes, everyone come to my office, if yer are involved with tonight's mission. Everyone else, go the fuck home, or to yer positions." he said, then directed us to follow him.

We follow him out to the front, where Walter was waiting with the van.

We all quickly hopped in, and we followed Clay, with his emerald Lamborgotti.

"Damn, I didn't know Clay was that rich." Dutcher said.

"The guy owns just about everything, I bet he has a whole collection of cars like that." I respond.

We quickly arrive to his residence, that sat atop a large hill.

"This used ter be my gym, but I had to do some modifications to live here. I can still access my mines from the bottom floor, so it really makes my jobs even more convenient for me!" Clay said, polishing a emerald statue with his sleeve.

He then lead us into a backroom, and some of his personal assistants took out a map of Nimbasa City.

"We are not very sure were Elesa is hiding, but she did send a message to us, for help at the amusement park, confirming that she is still there." A human assistant said.

"How long ago did she send you the message?" The Lucario asked.

"About 6 hours ago. She was being chased by Gamma Grunts." He responded.

He then took out a skinny pointing staff, and pointed at the map.

"Now, since we are not completely sure of her location, we will divide you into three separate teams." the Human said.

"The alpha team will be Dutcher, Terry, and I. We will be in charge of the main offense, should anything go wrong. If all goes as planned, we will be in charge of scouting the main areas of the amusement park." Lucario said.

"The delta team will be Dutchess, Lester(Sceptile), and Roxie. You will be in charge primarily on finding Elesa. She is your main priority." He adds.

"And the omega team, will be Vera, Raymond, and Carlson( Chestnaught). You three will be in charge of looking out, and securing the perimeter. You guys are very important, because if something should happen, we all fall back to you to escape. You guys will be positioned outside the gates. "He finished.

"Dude! What the hell?! I should be an alpha! I am a fucking Greninja!" Ray yelled.

"No, we need you as an omega because you have excellent long-range attacks, so you will get a sniper rifle, and shoot at the stray Grunts." The Lucario responded.

"But I want in on the action, dude. Dutcher and Terry get to be in it!" Ray exclaimed.

"No! You are an omega! So deal with it!" The Lucario yelled.

Ray retreated back, defeated.

"Now that we are all on the same page, we leave in an hour. Prepare yourself any way possible, and we shall meet at the entry gate of Driftveil Drawbridge." The Lucario said, before stepping off.

"Well you guys, this is it." I say to my friends with some nervousness in my voice.

"Yep, but we are gonna make it through this, I know we will." Dutcher says.

"Well lets get something to eat, and before we run out of time, I need to have a quick session with Dutcher!" Roxie said.

"Something to eat doesn't sound bad. Lets see if Walter knows any good places." I respond.

Dutchess then walks out the room and finds him.

"Hey could you take us somewhere to eat? My friends and I are starving!" She asked.

"Ok, where would you like to go?" He asked.

"I don't know, somewhere we can get our bellies full." She responded.

"Ok, I know the perfect place! Go get your friends and we will go." He said.

Dutchess quickly ran back to us, with a big grin on her face.

"Guys, Walter is taking us out to eat! Come on!" She says, tugging Dutcher's arm.

We all quickly follow, with no question, just hungry stomachs.

We soon get into the van outside, and Walter takes us to the famous Driftveil Buffet.

I was so hungry, I grabbed everything possible and threw it on my plate, resulting in a huge stack of food. I quickly sat down with all my friends, and we gobbled up everything we got.

But, even though we ate so much, I just had to go back for some dessert! They had so many cakes, pies, ice cream, and other treats.

"Dude... I-I think I overdosed from food..." Ray moans.

"Me too, Ray." I say.

"Hey you guys! Your mission is about to start in 10 minutes! Get yourselves together and get in the van!" Walter yells.

" _I'm bloated as fuck. I need a nap..."_

We all dragged ourselves out the restaurant, as Walter payed the man at the front.

I slink into my seat, and Vera rests her head on my lap, falling asleep. I lazily look out the window, as the moon begins to rise over the mountains in the distance, and the sky becomes filled with billions of bright stars, with an occasional small cloud.

I can't sleep, thinking about this mission to save Elesa, and find my father.

It was a pretty long ride, as I was the only one awake besides Walter in the van, and as I watched my friends in their slumbers, I wondered.

" _How long would they stay? Will they help me fight in the future? Why did Vera eat twice as much food as I had."_

All these questions buzzing around in my head, as the large red bridge came into view.

I watched as we arrived at the bridge gate, and there were a lot of soldiers, tents, jeeps, and Clay, who stood there, waiting for us.

"Ok guys, this is it. I wish the best of luck for you all." Walter said, as he parked.

I quickly shook my friends, waking them up. "Come on guys, it's time."

As soon as we stepped out, we were bombarded by soldiers, trying to suit us up, and give us weapons.

We all got specific suits for our bodies, mine was full of pockets, lightweight and non-restrictive and jet black.

All of the suits were jet black, except Ray's because of his Protean ability, his suit changes colors depending on him.

We do some last minute exercises, and chat with our teammates, Leonardo the Lucario, Carlson the Chestnaught, and Lester the Sceptile.

As the town clock hit 11:00 Pm, a soldier at Clay's order, pressed a button, opening the gates to the bridge.

We all scramble onto the jeep, with Lester driving as the rest of us pile into the seats, or the trunk.

"I wanna wish yer guys the best of luck. Bring Elesa here safely, and we will all have a big party in honor of ya. I know yer can do it, cause I see potential in yer kids. Just don't fuck up!" He said with a slight smile. "Admiral! Lower the bridge!"

And suddenly, the bridge closed, becoming flat, for the Jeep to drive across.

I gaze across the bridge to the other side, covered in pure darkness, without the bright lights of Nimbasa City would have on the night sky, but rather hazy smoke in the distance.

"Are you guys ready?" Lester asks, looking back at us.

We all silently nodded our heads, and Lester hit the gas, driving us onto the bridge, leading into complete darkness, with only the moon and the stars as the only light.

"We are turning off the headlights. We don't want them to see us coming." Leonardo says.

We quickly blaze across the long bridge, and onto the dark side, once known as route 5.

Carlson quickly gave us each a pair of night-vision goggles, as we stopped on solid land.

Leonardo quickly pulls out an xtransever, and tells Clay It's Ok to lift the bridge.

As the bridge begins to lift upwards again, Ray began to panic a little.

"Dude! Why are they lifting the Bridge!" He exclaimed.

"Hush! We are doing it to make sure nothing goes back before us. We got to make sure the City stays safe." Leonardo whispered.

"Hey, what happened to the fourth guy who was gonna come?" I whispered.

"He supposedly got sick, but I think he was just bitching out on us." Lester responded, cocking his gun.

" _Damn."_

We all prepare ourselves as the jeep slowly rolled through the dark, quiet route, as we all stayed alert to the surroundings.

It wasn't long until we found a desecrated sign: Welcome to Shitbasa over the Nimbasa name.

As we came closer to the city, we looked in awe of the destruction of the once popular city. Many buildings were crumbled, fires everywhere, and many, many dead bodies of people, Pokemon, and Anthros lying on the streets.

"Oh my Arceus, how could they do this!" Dutchess said.

"They just don't care about anyone anymore." Lester answered.

Lester parks the Jeep behind the amusement park, hidden behind thick trees.

"Ok guys, this is where we split up. Alphas come with me, Deltas, head to the gym first, and omegas, stay here and keep watch, report to us if something happens.

I quickly grab Vera, and pull her into a passionate kiss. I don't know what could happen.

Dutcher and Roxie follow suit, but Roxie tries her best not to leave Dutcher. We eventually get her off of him, and Leonardo, I and Dutcher leap into the darkness.

(Ray POV)

" _What the hell! I want to be an alpha! I don't want to just sit here with Vera and Carlson! I bet they can handle this lame shit. I'm gonna go help the alphas!"_

I then quietly slip away without them noticing.

Gunshots are being fired somewhere north, so I quickly head in that direction, thinking my friends could be in trouble.

There is a large Ferris Wheel laid onto the ground, with some of the booths on fire. I quickly spot Dutcher shooting at some stray Gamma Grunts.

Terry was right behind him, firing away, but they both soon ran out of bullets, and the Grunts raised their guns to open fire on them.

" _Here's my chance!"_

I quickly make some ninja stars with my water, and leaped into the scene, flinging them at the pathetic humans, and killing them instantly.

"Ray?! What are you doing here!" Dutcher yelled.

"I came to help, I saw you needed it dude." I replied.

"You are supposed to stay on post! You abandoned Carlson and Vera!" Terry yelled, frustrated.

Suddenly Leonardo shows back up.

"I found a note Elesa left us, but-" He cuts off at the sight of me.

"Why are you here?! Shouldn't you be on post!" He yells angrily.

Suddenly we hear gunshots in the distance.

"Leo! Come in! The Gamma's found us! We need AHHHHHHH!" Carlson yelled through the xtransever.

"The omegas are under attack! We must help!" Leonardo said.

Suddenly Terry grabs my tongue-scarf, and flings me into the ground.

"If anything happened to Vera, I swear to fucking Arceus I will kill you!" He roared.

"You fucking betrayed the team, and now we have to clean up your mess!" Dutcher yelled.

"I'm Sorr-" I tried, before all three of them yelled "SHUT THE FUCK UP!"

I know I really fucked up, and now set the mission back by a lot.

" _Fuck!"_

 **I would like to announce that from this Chapter forwards, I will no longer update as frequent as I do now. I want to write another fanfic a good friend of mine suggested, and I considered the idea, plus a personal twist. So if you want to keep up with this story, then please, follow it so you can stay up to date whenever I add a new chapter.**

 **Terry: What is this!? You just gonna leave us!**

 **Tre3: No, I just want to branch out, don't worry Terry, I just want to alternate days when i write this story, and my other one.**

 **Terry: How long is the other story gonna be?**

 **Tre3: Not long, I promise, but as I write it, this story will get something new about every 2-3 days.**

 **Terry: Well, I guess I better go cut down another tree...*Runs out***

 **Tre3: NOOOOO! Trees are important! Not your cutting toys! *Chases* Vera won't like this!**

 **Well that's it for Chapter 12, stay tuned for 13, and have a happy 4th of July!**

 **~Tre3**


	14. Chapter 13

**Hey guys, welcome to Chapter 13! I know it's been a while, but I have been very busy lately.**

 **Dutchess: Hi readers! wow, this is my first time... what do I say?**

 **Tre3: Just be yourself. Oh and no mind control. We humans hate that.**

 **Dutchess: Awww, but it's just so fun! Here let me show you...**

 **Tre3: No, I'm good.**

 **Dutchess: *Grabs Tre3's arm* Oh don't be shy! I won't hurt you ;)**

 **Tre3: Someone please help! Is there anyone good with Gardeviors?! I could really use your help!**

 **Dutchess: Just read the story while I show Tre3 how fun I can be!**

 **Tre3: HEEEELLLLLLPPPPPP!**

"thought _ _or dream"__

"speech"

(POV)

(Dutcher POV)

" _Terry is gonna kill Ray! Meh he deserved it."_

We all sprint through the darkness, as the moon was high in the sky. We have to (Thanks to Ray) rescue the rest of the omega team.

We quickly arrived to the site, and to our horror, some terrible shit had happened.

The jeep was completely set ablaze, along with the rest of our gear we had left inside.

And I noticed at that moment, an large white and green bloody arm by my foot.

"Holy shit!" I yelp.

"What?" Leonardo asks, still focused on the burning vehicle.

"I think this is Carlson's." I say in horror.

Leonardo comes over to see, but was instantly petrified by the arm.

"Where is Carlson!" Leonardo demanded.

"Guys, I think I found him!" Terry yells, pointing at a large white and green object with four large spikes coming out of it.

We all quickly made our way to the object, and to our horror, Terry was right.

It was Carlson's body, showered in bullets, cuts, and burns with an missing arm that was apparently shot off. He also had a big slash on his neck, where the finishing blow had been delivered.

"They fucking tortured, then killed him!" Leonardo yells as he begins to mourn his friend and fellow comrade.

"Where is Vera?!" Terry yelled.

"I don't know. I don't see any traces of her anywhere." I respond, looking around.

Ray begins to cower behind a tree, as Terry begins to flow with emotions.

"Ray! This is your fucking fault! I am going to kill you!" Terry yelled, looking for Ray.

He instantly locked on him, and swiftly sliced the tree Ray hid behind, leaving a clean cut stump as the entire tree crashed onto the ground causing a loud thud, and many bug and flying Pokemon to flee from the treetops.

" _Holy shit!"_

as Ray cowered behind the newly created stump, Terry was about to really slice into his head, before I quickly intervened, and stopped his lethal attack with my own swords.

"That's enough. We are still a team, and on a mission. I know it must be difficult for you right now, but we have to remain optimistic." I tell him, causing him to back up.

"Guys, I found some tracks from Vera's shoes, and I can sense her Aura in the distance. She is alive! She is this way!" Leonardo points into the pitch-black forest.

"Guys, that forest is pitch black. Our night-vision goggle's batteries wont last that long." I point out.

"I don't care! I must save her!" Terry screams, as he straps on his night-vision goggles, and charged into the deep darkness.

"Wait! You need me to lead you the way!" Leonardo yelled, then followed.

"Dude, what do I do?" Ray asked, worry full in his eyes.

I walk over to him, and put my arm on his shoulder. "I honestly don't know what you can do now. You should stay here for now, and hopefully if we find Vera, Terry wont kill you. All I have to say, is that you shouldn't have abandoned your post, and I hope by this you learn. Good luck my friend, and may Arceus be with you." I say before springing into the pitch darkness behind Leonardo and Terry, leaving Ray near the flaming Jeep and the fresh corpse of Carlson.

" _Damn..."_

(Dutchess POV)

Roxie, Lester and I seem to be having success, as Roxie continued to sniff out Elesa, leading us to an large abandoned building.

"I believe she is in here." Roxie says, pointing at the door.

I quietly open the doors with my telekinetic powers, and we all quietly walk inside the dark main room.

"Roxie, light the way." I whisper.

She quickly pulls out her flaming staff, illuminating the room in a dim orange.

There are some Burmy and Rattata that scurry into dark corners of the room.

Roxie continued to sniff for Elesa, leading us down into a dark basement.

"Elesa? Where are you? We were sent by Clay to rescue you!" Lester said into the deep dark stairwell that led into an even darker hallway.

Suddenly there was a distant shuffling down the dark hallway.

" _Ohh Shit!"_

I can feel everyone's emotions, screaming fear as an unknown being in the darkness moved about.

I could feel the nervous sweat roll down my pale neck, as I felt just as nervous as my friends.

"H-hey Lester, why don't you go first?!" Roxie asked, with a lot of anxiety.

"Nah, you got the torch, and you know the rule." He replied.

"What rule?" She asked.

"Ladies first!" He responded, causing Roxie to get frustrated.

" _I wish the guys were here."_

Eventually we all quietly tip-toe down the stairs, and onto the basement floor, looking into the dark and seemingly endless hallway.

"Elesa? W-we just want to help you!" Lester said down the hallway, echoing off the walls in the nebulous distance.

Suddenly a bolt of lighting shoots from the distance, barely missing us, and crashing into the staircase, causing a huge hole and charred wood on the first flight of steps.

"Holy shit that was close!" Roxie said.

Suddenly we look into the dark hallway to find a pair of red glowing eyes, and heavy breathing...

"What the fuck is that!" Roxie says, making her way to the stairs.

I stand my ground and Lester does the same as the sinister creature seems to charge electrical energy around itself.

"We come in peace! We only intend to help!" Lester yells.

Suddenly the creature bolts at us with astonishing speed, and tackled Lester before he could react, and pinning him to the charred staircase.

Roxie quickly flashed a light on the creature, revealing a deranged Zebstrika.

I quickly use my psychic powers to restrain the beast, holding it in midair.

"Lester! Are you Ok?!" I ask.

"Yeah, uhh I'm fine." He says, holding his right ribcage that seemed to leak blood through his green fingers.

"No you are not! Let me see!" Roxie demanded.

I continued to keep the Zebstrika in place as it struggled to move in my grip.

Roxie quickly examined Lester, noticing a large gash on his ribcage from Zebstrika's horn.

"It's fine, I'll be fine." He said, standing up.

"Hey Roxie! Hold this for a second!" I say, passing the thunderbolt Pokemon to her.

She catches it, and I quickly use my hypnosis on it, putting it to sleep.

After that, We quietly walk down the hall, getting closer and closer to Elesa's strongest scent.

After traveling down a seemingly endless and dark hallway, we suddenly arrive to a eerie door on the left, as the hallway still continued down further in a endless darkness.

"This is it." Roxie says, completely nervous.

We all take a large gulp and Lester knocked on the door.

" _Holy shit I need to pee!"_

After what felt like an eternity, someone or something cracks open the door, with a large violet eye, completely bloodshot. It seemed like a kid, with bags underneath his eyes.

"W-who are you?" He asked, weakly.

"We are secret agents, sent by Gym Leader Clay to rescue Elesa. Is she here?" Lester asked.

"Yes, but how do I know you are not working for team Gamma?" He responds, looking at us.

"Because we have the distress calls of her's on record, we received to Driftveil." Lester responds.

"Ok, fine come in, but if you try anything, my Rattata will attack you!" He warned.

He then opened the door, allowing us into the dimly lit room.

It smelled very musty, and a faint scent of rotting flesh somewhere.

He led us down a short hallway and into an larger room, with a large group of Humans, Pokemon and Anthros were huddled.

They all look to us as we enter, some in pure fear. They all looked very tired, and hungry. They seemed very desperate.

"Sorry to interrupt, but we are looking for Elesa. We come from the Driftveil Resistance." Lester says.

The whole room became quiet, and a door opened on the far side of the hallway.

It was Elesa, but not as vibrant as she usually looked. She resembled the rest of the people, tired and starved.

She quickly walked up to us, her clothing was completely ragged and torn in some parts, and her hair in a complete mess, with cuts and bruises all over her body.

"I am Elesa, who are you?" She asked.

"We are members of the Driftveil resistance. We are here to rescue you, by Clay's request." Lester answered.

Her face turned from complete upsetness to pure excitement.

"We are getting out of here!?" she asked.

"Yes, you are." Lester responds.

Elesa's face then shifts back from Lester's words.

"What about my people!? I cannot just abandon them, they need me!" She yells.

"I don't think other people were in the plan." He responds then looks to me.

"There are about 40 people in here." I inform him.

He pulls out his xtransever and attempts to call Clay, but there is no signal.

"Shit, no signal!" He groans.

"We can't just leave them here to die!" Roxie says.

"And I am not going with you without my people." Elesa adds.

Lester swings his head in frustration. "Fuck! Fine, they can come, but you will have to explain to Clay about them."

"Ok, I will but I just wont leave them. We have been through a lot, evading the Gammas and hiding here with very little food and water for almost a month. We have already lost some people, who weren't strong enough, and had to bury them in the closet, since there was nowhere else to put them." She says, with tears in her eyes.

"Ok, well everyone pack up! We are getting you outta here!" Roxie yelled, causing everyone in the room to burst into joy.

We spend about 30 minutes as the former residents of Nimbasa City packed their things, and we all walked out and down the long, dark hallway, up the stairs, and out the front doors.

We left as a large group, with Lester, Roxie, I and Elesa in front as the large group of "Nimbasians" closely followed, as we walked into the early dawn, as the moon began to fade, and the sky brightening in the distance.

" _I am a fucking hero!"_

(Vera POV)

" _Oh shit! Terry please help me! Please!"_

I am running for dear life. I just witnessed Carlson get killed, trying to protect me, and now I have these evil humans after me!

"Hey Liligant! If you go ahead and stop running now, me and my buddies promise not to rape ya too rough!" A human yelled in the distance.

" _What am I gonna do?!"_

I have been running for what felt like eternity, as the sky becomes slightly brighter and brighter, as the morning approached.

Eventually I cannot run anymore, and I hide inside a hollow tree.

Soon the humans arrive, looking around.

" _Shit! They must have seen me!"_

They relentlessly look for me, but cannot spot me, until one notices my big yellow eyes peeping out.

"Hey fellas, it looks like I found her!" He says, approaching me.

" _Fuck!"_

The human then swiftly grabs my collar, and flung me out onto the ground.

"Oh yeah!, Time for some fun!" they begin to chant as they surround me.

They quickly unbuttoned their pants, and exposed themselves at me, preparing to do horrible things.

"You made us run all through these woods for some time now, so me and my men deserve some relief. You are gonna help us, and maybe we won't kill you. We will just use you as our sex slave bitch!" One man said quite evilly.

I began to cry. I know I was about to be drowned by about 12 horny men, and they would violently have their way with me.

I then brush against my pocket, feeling my grass gem Clay gave me.

" _Worth a shot. It's my last hope."_

I quickly pull it out, and hold it in my hand, as I summoned a large amount of sharp leaves and strong winds.

The gem suddenly glowed with a bright green radiance, which then fused into my body, making my eyes glow green and my attack seem to grow stronger, creating even stronger winds and more leaves as dark storm clouds surrounded the area.

"What the hell is happening?!" a grunt yelled in fear.

They had all seemed to step back from me, as the storm of leaves became stronger.

I then released the energy, causing a huge, chaotic storm of leaves and powerful winds, slicing up everything in sight.

The humans stood no chance, as the thousands of leaves sliced into their half-naked bodies, creating large splatters of blood all over the trees that still remained from the powerful storm.

I then quickly stop the storm, causing many leaves that were once airborne to fall gracefully to to the forest floor, were nearby trees now laid, not surviving the storm.

As soon as I got to my feet, an fully erect human penis fell to the ground in front of me, getting blood on my shoes.

" _Damn...Well, serves him right!"_

I then hurriedly headed back the way I came, relieved that that is over.

Then suddenly I hear rustling sound nearby...

" _Ohh shit! Not again!"_

I quickly get into a battle stance, ready for what could jump out.

"Vera?" Someone says behind a bush.

"Yes?"

Then an Anthro-Lucario walked out. It was Leonardo.

"Ha, I told you I could find her!" he yells behind himself.

Suddenly Terry runs out, and hugs me, knocking us onto the ground.

"Oh my Arceus! I am so glad you are Ok!" He says, still hugging me.

"I am glad you are Ok as well! Now can I get up?!" I ask.

He quickly gets off of me and helps me up. Then we begin kissing passionately, until we are interrupted by Dutcher, who just arrived.

"Ok guys, we got to go! The sun is coming up, and we don't need the rest of the Gammas on our asses!"

"He's right, come on!" Leonardo said.

And at that note, we all began sprinting back to the burned jeep, hoping the Delta squad would have had more success.

(Ray POV)

" _I guess I'm being an Omega now. Except this time, I don't have anything to protect. Oh what I would do for some Revival herbs right now!"_

I just keep sitting here on the fresh-cut stump, watching the sky brighten up.

The Jeep's fire significantly died down by this point, and Carlson's body begins to be picked at by small scavenging Pokemon. Suddenly I spot a large group of people heading up towards this direction.

I prepare myself for the worse, but as they got closer I could recognize some of their faces.

" _Roxie, Dutchess, Lester, and OH MY ARCEUS! Elesa!"_

They did it!

They soon arrived, inspecting the area.

"What happened?" Dutchess asked.

"Some really bad things. The omega's were attacked and they burned up the jeep.

Lester quickly ran to Carlson's dead body, grieving his fallen comrade.

"It was all my fault. I abandoned them, when they needed me the most. The alpha team went to look for Vera." I say with sadness in my voice.

"Well at least you are here now, and alive." Dutchess says, putting a hand on my shoulder.

"Yeah but look at the cost." I respond.

Suddenly there are fast footsteps approaching from the nearby forest.

I quickly prepare myself, only to be surprised.

It was the Alpha team, and they successfully found Vera, giving me a great amount of relief.

As soon as Roxie saw Dutcher, she instantly pounced on him, showering him with licks and kisses, causing many children in the large group to say "Ewwwwww!"

"So who are these people?" Leonardo asked Lester.

"Nimbasa Refugees, whom Elesa refused to leave behind." He responded.

"Well I'm sure we have enough resources to take care of them. We always can use some extra hands!" Leonardo said.

"Well we should get going, the sun is coming up, and we have spent too much time than anticipated." Terry says.

"What do we do about Carlson? He is too heavy to lift." Lester asks.

"Hmmm... Roxie and Dutchess. Could you two take turns carrying him? We must have a proper funeral for him, and to let his family say their goodbyes." Leonardo asks.

They both nodded their heads in agreement, as Roxie telekinetically lifted the body from the ground.

"What about the Jeep?" Dutcher asked.

"There's no fixing that, we just gonna have to walk." Lester responded.

And so we trudged out of Nimbasa, to Route 5, as the first rays of the morning sun began to shoot across the landscape, as we approached the Drawbridge.

"This is Leonardo! Sir. Clay, the mission was an success! Please lower the Drawbridge!" Leonardo yelled into his xtransever.

And as if it were magic, the bridge lowered, creating a straight path to the luminous city across the water..

But somewhere in the distance, the sound of many enemy sirens sounded.

At that moment we were all running, across the big red bridge.

Fast cars, and vans with the Gamma logo quickly approached behind us, it would only be a matter of time.

"Clay! Lift the bridge!" Leonardo yelled into his xtransever.

"But yer guys are still on it!" He responded.

"I don't care! Just do it!" Leonardo demanded.

Suddenly the bridge began to suddenly lift, as we all crossed the halfway point of safety.

But the Gammas didn't seem phased and continued to speed toward us, closing the gap.

" _I gotta do this!"_

I then ran back onto the other side, much to everyone's surprise.

"Ray?!" What are you doing?!" Dutchess asked in a worried tone.

"I gotta fix my shitty mistake." I reply.

I then quickly make some water Shurikens and fling them at the wheels of the advancing vehicles, causing them to spiral out of control and flip or crash.

I was soon greeted by enemy fire, but I quickly dodged, until the bridge had lifted up enough to where they stumbled and fell to the mainland as the bridge became much more steep.

I stood on a vertical piece of railing, as the Gammas continued to fire at me, but missed every shot. I quickly reached in my pocket and pulled out the smoke ball Clay gave me.

" _Well this is it!"_

I fling it down at them, enveloping them in a toxic cloud of smog.

I then turn around, and leaped into the air, to the water nearly 1,000 feet below.

" _I hope this counts for redeeming myself"_

As I approached the water, I elegantly dove in and plunged deep into the blue water.

Well now instead of running, I get to swim home!

" _Fuck!"_

 **And that's it for Chapter 13. please tell me how it went so I can make some improvements or whatever. Anyways, thanks for reading! Stay tuned for Chapter 14!**

 **Dutchess: Well, how did you like it, Tre3?**

 **Tre3: Bleep-Bleep-Bleep-Bleep-Bleep-Bleep!**

 **Dutchess: Oh No! I must have tampered with his mind too much! Now he speaks in Porygon!**

 **Tre3: Bleep?**

 **Dutchess: Don't worry, I'll fix you! ;)**

 **Tre3: BLEEEEEEEEEEEPPPPPPPPP!**


	15. Chapter 14

**Hey guys, sorry I'm late again, but sometimes life makes delays. Anyways here's chapter 14! Hope you like it!**

 **Vera: I like it, but it seems pretty long. I don't like long stories...**

 **Tre3: Yeah this is my longest Chapter... at least for now.**

 **Vera: Hey Tre3, can I ask you something?**

 **Tre3: Yeah?**

 **Vera: What does this smell like? *Hands Tre3 bag full of powdery substance***

 **Tre3: *Sniffs* Smells like sleep powder... *Drops asleep*.**

 **Vera: Hehehehe Oh snap, you guys... just read the story while I use Tre3's laptop...for something...**

 _ _"thought or dream"__

"speech"

(POV)

(Terry POV)

We quickly get off the rising bridge, and onto the solid ground. The large gates protecting the city burst open, and about 100 personnel greet us, as Soldiers quickly mounted large, Gatling Guns on the tall watchtowers.

The personnel quickly escorted all of the survivors, and my team inside. I was the last to enter, as Roxie and Dutchess carried Carlson's covered corpse.

But at that moment, I noticed someone was missing.

" _Oh my Arceus! Where is Ray!"_

The personnel quickly prompt me to go inside, but I refuse.

"My friend Ray! Where is he? We gotta find him!" I yell.

But the personnel don't listen, they intend to keep forcing me inside.

"We will look for him, but right now, it is not safe out here!" Said a human personnel.

Suddenly a helicopter appeared near the bridge, and fired a rocket at a watchtower, causing it to explode in a violent blast of fire, metal, and wood flying all over the place, and sending a long, sharp piece of wood flying, impaling a Soldier through his back and out his stomach, causing him to squirm in shock then go limp, in a bloody mess.

The other watchtowers responded immediately, showering the enemy helicopter in thousands of rounds, sending it spiraling out of control, and into the raised bridge, resulting in a large explosion, setting the bridge on fire.

We all watched in horror as the famous "Charizard Bridge" was set ablaze, with the fire only seeming to grow, as cables began to snap, and the the architecture began to collapse, as the great bridge began to make loud sounds, as the steel frame began to fail.

"Holy Shit! Its gonna fall!" Someone screams, snapping me back into reality of the situation.

"Quick everyone inside!" Someone yelled via speaker.

I want to find Ray, but there is way too much hell breaking loose, and I can see Vera shouting for me to come.

" _Fuck!"_

I quickly dash to her, as many other people began to flood inside as well, until a loud bursting noise occurred.

We all watched in horror as the last cables holding the flaming bridge snapped, and the entire bridge swayed, until falling hundreds of feet into the sea in one piece, causing a colossal splash in the water, resulting in a huge wave, spreading everywhere.

They quickly shut the gates, just before the huge, destructive wave slammed into the wall, causing a huge tremor, and water still breaching the top, showering all of us in cold seawater.

But it all lasted for a few seconds, until the water receded back into the sea.

We all stood speechless until...

"What the fuck! That shit got my fur wet!" Roxie yelled, the water sizzling off her angry, hot body.

"What about Ray! He's still out there!" I Yell.

"I saw him when he jumped across. He sacrificed himself to keep the Gammas from advancing on us. He was a hero." Dutchess said, with tears in her eyes.

I then freeze. I don't know what to say.

" _I fucked up. Ray was my very first friend, and had been with me through a lot. And the last thing I said to him was really hateful."_

I begin to weep, but I quickly hide. I don't want my friends to see me like this.

" _I am so sorry Ray. I know you loved Drugs and Porn, but you were one good friend..."_

"Terry? Are you Ok?" Dutchess asks, closely inspecting my face.

"Yeah, I am... Just sweating through my eyes." I quickly say.

"Attention everbode! Let's all go to my place, so we can hash all this stuff out!" Clay yelled from a pedestal.

I regrouped with my friends, with Dutchess patting my shoulder.

People started moving about, some trying to leave, some lost, or confused. My group and I stayed in one area together for a few minutes.

"Hey there you guys are! Come on! Get in the van!" Walter said, appearing out of nowhere.

We all are shocked by his sudden appearance, but we quickly follow him through the busy crowd and into the van.

"So, Dutchess. What exactly happened to Ray?" I ask.

"He said something about fixing a shitty mistake, then he jumped onto the other side of the bridge, throwing his ninja stars. I didn't see him anymore after that. The bridge rose too high." She responded.

"So he killed himself? To save us?" Dutcher asked.

"I guess so, but I don't think he is dead, he is too quick for the Gammas to kill or catch him." Roxie said.

"But how is he not dead? Half of the drawbridge literally fell into the water!" I say.

"Excuse me guys, but we are here." Walter interrupts.

We arrived at Clay's estate sooner than I expected.

We all quickly get out, as a crowd began to flow into the once-was Gym. We quickly followed, and we all huddled into the large battlefield, as Clay, Elesa, Leonardo and Lester stood on the stage, facing us.

Clay then saw us in the crowd, and picked up the microphone.

"Hey! Yer guys! Terry and crew. Come up here and join us!" He yelled, causing everyone in the room to look at us, before parting a path directly to the stage.

My friends and I sheepishly walked up to the stage, lining up beside everyone else on stage. I stood by Elesa, who already seemed to have on fresh clothes, and her trademark headphones.

"Attention everybody in here. I just would like to announce the success of the mission, and our new residents from Nimbasa city. I am truly happy yer all are here, and I hope that with yer added numbers, Driftveil will become stronger! I also want to commemorate the team that risked their lives to save these people."

Clay then pauses, looking at us.

"Where is Carlson? And that Greninja?" He asked.

"They didn't make it. They both fought hard." I respond.

"Oh my." He then stepped back to his place. "I have just been informed of some tragic news. Two comrades from the Omega team did not make it. Carlson the Chestnaught and Raymond the Greninja. May we honor our two fallen heroes." He said, with some sympathy.

We all shared a brief moment of silence, before Elesa went to the microphone.

"Hello everyone, I am Elesa, but I am sure most of you know that. I would like to thank Terry, Dutcher, Dutchess, Roxie, Lester, Vera, Leonardo, and our fallen saviors, Carlson and Raymond. If it wasn't for all of them, me and my people would have perished in that room."

She then turns to us, with her beautiful face.

"If there is anything you need, please don't hesitate to ask me. I would be honored." She said in a soothing voice.

"Thanks! Will do!" Dutcher blurted.

Roxie instantly shot a pissed look at him, causing him to reel back.

Clay then came back to us.

"Well if that's all, then I want to say thanks once again for saving my business partner, and her people. I am a man of my word, so I will give yer my Osprey helicopter, and send yer with and escort team, tomorrow afternoon. In the meantime, I want yer guys to rest, and tomorrow morning we will give a tribute to Carlson and Raymond." He said, before exiting.

Soon the crowd dispersed, and we were led out by Walter to the van, and we all headed to the hotel.

We arrived there in about 30 minutes, and trudged to our suite.

The sun was still high in the sky, probably some time in the early afternoon, but we didn't care. We all went to our individual rooms to rest. We had one hell of a night.

Vera took a shower while I tried to relax my nerves. I quickly undressed, and removed the Life Orb.

Vera didn't take very long, as I got into the shower as soon as she got out.

The nice hot water felt so good, as I washed the debris and blood from my blades, with the snazzy hotel soap.

As the hot water flowed down my body, I couldn't help but think about everything that happened within the last few hours...

" _I hope one day I could make it up to you Ray. I'm so sorry for all of what I did."_

I quickly finish up, and dry off. I put on my hotel robe, and joined Vera onto the bed.

She was already asleep, lightly snoring as her breath pushed a small lock (leaf) of her hair up and down with every inhale and exhale.

She looked so cute sleeping, as I quietly got under the sheets, softly snuggling myself to her warm body.

But even in this moment with her, I still felt the presence of guilt of what I said to Ray...

" _Fuck"_

(Dutcher POV)

I just finished taking my shower, and now I'm sitting on the bed waiting for Roxie to finish cleaning up.

I would try to act like I'm sleep, but she would end up fucking me regardless, so I may as well be awake.

Besides after all the shit I've been through, Some booty doesn't sound like a bad idea, despite her sexually taunting me every now and then today.

" _I can't believe I'm actually ready for this..."_

I continue sitting on the bed in only my robe, reading a magazine...

The bathroom door swings open, and Roxie comes into view, shrouded in steam and the bathroom light, she had on purple lingerie, with small droplets of hot water, dripping down her fine fur.

"Are you ready to be my loyal bitch?" She said seductively.

I simply nodded, not knowing what to say as the sexy Anthro-Delphox slowly walked towards me, with pure lust in her eyes.

" _Arceus! Please help me survive this!"_

She then suddenly pounced on me ripping off my robe...

 **Warning: Lemon scene!**

She quickly snatched my cock, and shoved it into her mouth. The hotness of her mouth was so intense, I violently shuddered, trying to hold back a scream. Usually she goes straight to fucking, but I guess it's something different this time.

"Oh my Arceus, that feels sooo good!" I moaned.

She continued to keep sucking my member, wrapping her long tongue around it with every stroke.

She keeps sucking me off so good, I feel as if my head is gonna explode!"

I tried to warn her of my impending cum, but the sheer pleasure of her mouth completely nullifies everything I could say to just mere moans.

I shuddered once more, before flooding her mouth with my seed.

She was surprised at first by the sudden load, dripping from her maw, and onto her large perky breasts.

She quickly swallowed all that she could, then proceeded to teasingly lick my cock clean, giving me added shudders of pleasure.

"Mmm, sooo good..." She said, licking my entire crotch for more.

" _Holy shit!"_

She then tries to mount me, but I pick her up and throw her on her back on the bed.

"My turn." I say to her.

"W-what are you doing?!" She says in shock.

I then quickly drive my tongue into her pussy, demolishing her folds like ice cream on a hot summer day.

"Oh my g-goodness! Ohh!" She moaned, as I devoured her sweet, wet pussy.

I keep driving my tongue into her pink pussy, as her slender black legs quivered around me.

"I-I'm gonna...Cummm!" she moaned.

I then slip in some fingers, and begin to wiggle and thrust, causing her to squirm and moan even more.

She then released her juices, squirting all over my face, mouth, and hands as her body sent spasms of pleasure all over her limbs, as she continued to release all over me.

I tried to get as much as I could, but her pussy kept flowing like a waterfall.

"Mmmm that was good, now come and fuck me! I can't wait any longer!" Roxie yelled.

I stepped back, wiping her cum from my face. She even got some in my eye!

When I finish wiping my eyes, I saw her on all fours on the bed, face down, ass up, as her pink pussy dripped juice down her black legs.

I quickly become attracted to her warm, desperate pussy, first teasing her with my cock on her hot pussy, before slowly entering her tight, yet welcoming womanhood.

"Ooh.. Ahh.." She moaned, as I slowly began to pick up pace, ramming into hot, tight pussy.

"Damn, it's been a while since I enjoyed this!" I grunt.

" _Well at least I'm not getting raped!"_

I then grabbed her black hips, and began to ram into her even harder, creating a loud smacking sound, as her bottom met my crotch, slamming in harmony.

"Oh yes! Fuck me harder! Fuck me! fuck that pussy, Huey!" She yelled.

I then quickly stop, after hearing what she just said.

"Huey?! Who the hell is Huey!?" I yell, pulling myself out.

She turned her head, looking at me with fear in her eyes.

"Please Dutcher, please let me explain." she said, trying to grip my arm.

I quickly snatch my arm from her. "Talk, and tell me the truth. The whole truth!" I demand, putting on my pants.

"Please Dutcher, don't be mad at me, I couldn't help myself...somewhat." She said, with tears rolling down her face.

"Somewhat?! What the hell do you mean by somewhat?!" I shout. My blood is literally boiling.

"When we were on that cargo ship, I made a mistake. You were sleep a-and I was thirsty, and went to get a drink. I ran into the sailor, who was very nice, and handsome a-and and..." She paused, sobbing into her cum-covered hands.

She then wrapped up in her red robe, sobbing.

 **End of Lemon scene.**

"And then what?! Tell me!" I demand.

Roxie begins to sob more, as she struggles to speak. "I-I had sex with him... and I l-liked it." she said, before really becoming a big mess, as tears flowed from her eyes, joining the snot that ran from her snout.

"I don't fucking believe this. How could you do this to me?! I understood when you raped Ray, but you actually had sex with a human, and you LIKED it?! I'm done. I'm fucking done with you. You can't keep using you heat as an excuse, because I was always here for you. But then you did this." I said, as I got fully dressed in clean clothes.

"I am so sorry Dutcher, please forgive me! I won't do it again, I swear! Just please don't leave me!." She cried, trying to keep me from leaving with her telekinesis .

"I forgive you, but I'm done with you. You are just too much for me, and I can't do this anymore. Go find your human boy-toy to fuck with. The only reason I'll stay, is because Terry is my friend, and Dutchess is here as well. I'm going out. Goodbye Roxie." I said, exiting the door.

I could hear her give one final plea, before I exited out the main door.

" _I need something to drink."_

I stormed down the hallway, and to the elevator, taking me down to the first floor.

" _Shit, I don't have a ride! Walter is probably home with the van."_

I walked outside to find a afternoon sky, with little Pidoves and other bird Pokemon flying about. It was nice weather, despite the earlier attack on the city, but things seemed to have calmed down a bit by now.

I continued to walk, not really caring where I would end up, but I just want to clear my head.

After what seemed like two hours, I arrived at the main square, watching men, Pokemon, and Anthro rebuild the the watchtower, the main gate, and other damaged areas.

I ran into Lester, who was helping put up extra bricks.

"Hey Lester, need some help?" I offer.

"Well sure, but I'm not gonna pay you!" He joked.

We then begin lifting and moving bricks around for a while, making me work up quite a sweat.

"So how come you aren't resting? We had one hell of a night!" I say to Lester.

"I want to make sure my city is safe, so I came to help as soon as possible. Besides, I'm not going to bed this early! What about you? Shouldn't you be in bed with a certain Delphox?" Lester said.

"No, I had to leave. I found out she cheated on me, and I broke up with her." I responded, looking away.

"Wow man, that must be terrible. But you know what? You deserve better. Tell ya what, I'll take you to Driftveil's best Brothel tonight, huh? I'm sure you will have a good time." He offered.

" _Should I go?"_

"I'll think about it." I responded.

"Ok, well let me know before we get done here. Oh and can you get those bricks and set them by the gate? We are thinking about making the wall taller." Lester said, getting his bricks.

I grabbed a wheelbarrow, and put those bricks in, and carried them to the gate.

I dumped them at the wall closest to the large steel doors, but as soon as I turned around to walk back, I heard something knock from the other side of the door.

I walked back to the door, soon surrounded by workers and guards, armed to the teeth, anxious about who is on the other side of the door.

"Who's there!" Someone yelled.

We all went silent, trying to hear who could be on the other side of the door.

"Hey how the hell are you guys just gonna lock me out! What the hell dudes!" someone replied.

We all looked at each other with puzzled looks on our faces, wondering who could it be...

"Who are you! State your name and business!" an Office yelled.

"Dudes, It's me. The savior, the great Greninja that rode Arceus around the world, Ray. Now let me in dudes, I gotta take a shit!" He yelled back.

" _Ray is alive!? How?!"_

"Guys! It's my friend! He survived! Open the door!" I yell.

"Are you sure it's him?" an guard asked.

"Yeah!" I respond.

They slowly opened the door, revealing a lone Anthro-Greninja standing outside.

"Ray! How the hell did you survive?!" I ask, full of joy.

"Survive what dude?" he asked.

I pointed to the fallen section of the bridge. "That!"

He looked, then turned around back to me.

"Damn, I guess I was too deep underwater to notice, or something. What happened Dude?" He asked.

"The Gammas. They attacked us, but when we fought back, one of their helicopters flew into the bridge, destroying it." I respond.

"Damn, I missed a lot. I wish I could have seen it. Anyways what are you dudes up to?" Ray asked.

"Nothing much. Lester and I are about to hit up this nightclub." I said.

"Cool, but won't Roxie be pissed? You know, from not fucking her? I really don't want to get raped again, dude." Ray says.

"Actually, I broke up with her earlier, I found out she cheated on me. And even though I am known as the Blade Pokemon, I'm not a fan of swapping swords... if you know what I mean." I respond.

"Damn dude. But why? She is gonna rape someone again, and even worse, she fucking loves you! I know I do a lot of shitty things, but I try to stay committed. Roxie is the same way, just think about it.

"Hey Dutch, you ready to go?" Lester asks, walking up. "Oh shit! Ray! You survived! Hey you wanna come with us to the Brothel? We gonna have a good time!"

"Hell yeah dude!" Ray responded.

"You coming Dutch?" Lester asked.

"Yeah, why not." I say with pessimism.

The three of us walked to a red convertible car Lester owned.

I sit in the backseat, as Lester and Ray make bets on who will get the most tits, as we drive there.

I just remain silent, thinking about the shit that happened today.

" _Should I give Roxie another chance? Should we just take a break? Should we just be friends?"_

I have no clue what to do, as we arrive to a hidden building, behind a large patch of trees.

We all get out, but Lester and Ray run right for the door, as I slowly walk inside.

Inside, There weren't many people, as the main room had a bunch of elegant chairs and tables around a stage, with several stripper poles, with Humans, Pokemon, and Anthros attending, as purple lights lit the room, as the stage was flooded in spot lights.

Ray and Lester quickly began to flirt with the women, but not having much success. They eventually sat down, and waited for one to come to them.

I, however went straight to the bar. I wasn't into all of the women, or anything happening.

I quickly ordered a beer, hoping I could at least drink away some of my problems.

Soon I was pretty buzzed, but still able to think straight. I felt like just sitting here all night, twirling my bottle, until...

"Hey there handsome, you seem pretty bummed. Would you like me to help you feel better?" a female voice said behind me.

"I think I'll be Ok miss..." I turned around, and I swear I think something in my eyes exploded when I saw this beautiful creature.

She was a Anthro-Delcatty, with a large bust, and nice thighs. She also wasn't like an normal Delcatty, her fur was almost gold and pink. She was a shiny!

"I uhh just got out of a bad relationship..." I stuttered.

She looks at me with her dark, pearly eyes with a nice smile. "It's Ok, I understand what that's like. Come with me, I'll help you forget all about her, I promise."

I feel my conscience battling inside my head, debating if I should go with her.

She gently tugs my arm, trying to lead me to her lair.

"I don't know about this..." I say.

"Oh come on, It's best for you. Besides I know you like me, I can see it in your eyes. Just let me satisfy you, and I promise you will feel reborn when I'm done with you." She insists.

" _Fuck it, I'm getting drunk, and this chick is determined to have her way with me. May as well do it, I'll save myself the struggle."_

"Ok, let's do this." I say sadly.

"Mmm Ok, follow me." She says seductively, as she snakes her thin tail into my pants, wrapping it around my cock, and lead me down the hall to a room.

She then sat me down on the bed, and began to undress herself, revealing her huge boobs, and even bigger cock.

"What the fuck! What... who the hell! Help!" I begin to panic as the Delcatty tried to hush me.

"What's wrong? Don't you want to take a walk on the wild side?" the Delcatty said.

"HELL NO!" I yell. Before trying my best to escape the room.

I was between buzzed and drunk as I staggered around, trying to get to the door.

"Why won't anyone play with me? All the girls get guys!" The Delcatty roared.

"I am not your guy!" I yell, crawling through the door, desperate for escape.

"I can't let you leave, you are too sexy to let go!" The Delcatty said, grabbing my leg.

I desperately kick with my other leg, trying to get away. Shit has gone from bad to worse!

"Please let me go! I'll give you all my money, just please don't do this!" I began to cry, as my pants are being pulled off.

"RAAAYYY! LEEESSTTEERR! HELP ME!" I yelled once more, but received no answer.

If this is payback for breaking up with Roxie, then this was way too much overkill. I'm unable to fight, and this Delcatty won't give up!

" _Fuck!"_

 **And thats Chapter 14!**

 **Tre3: *wakes up* W-what happened?**

 **Vera: Oh nothing, just some changes to chapter 15**

 **Tre3: WHAT! What did you do!**

 **Vera: I made it shorter, and I may have accidentally spilled Kool-Aid on your laptop... sorry!**

 **Tre3: NOOOOOOOOOOO!**

 **Well that's it guys, I hope you enjoyed this Chapter, and I hope you stay tuned for chapter 15! even though a certain grass type may have messed it up... anyways, see ya soon!**

 **~Tre3**


	16. Chapter 15

**Hey guys, I'm back! Sorry for the extremely late update, but a lot of things has been happening to me lately, and I hadn't had time to really write...**

 **Ray: It's Ok dude, nobody is perfect.**

 **Tre3: Wow, thanks Ray, you seem pretty chill.**

 **Ray: Thanks. Now that we are friends and all, are you gonna hook me up with Elesa?**

 **Tre3: Probably not...**

 **Ray: Damn. *mumbles* I should have got Vera to edit that part...**

 **Tre3: What?!**

 **Ray: Nothing!**

 _ _"thought or dream"__

"speech"

(POV)

(Terry POV)

I silently woke up to the early morning sunrise, shimmering through the window. The clock says 5:34 Am, but I cant sleep.

I silently gaze at Vera, who was sleeping quietly, snuggled into the sheets and pillows.

" _Today's the day! Got to get ready, cause we are going to Castielia!"_

I quickly packed my things, and sat them by the room door. I then headed to the kitchen area, and proceeded to make breakfast for my friends, and give Vera a very special breakfast in bed.

Soon, I had the whole suite smelling like breakfast food, with waffles, eggs, grits, bacon, sausage, fresh fruits, and coffee.

I figured that a good breakfast will help us be at somewhat ease of Ray's tragedy.

As soon as I finished making breakfast, and laid everything out to serve, Roxie suddenly slunk into the kitchen.

"Good morning, Roxie!" I greeted.

She had large bags under her irritated eyes, as if she did a lot of crying. She looked terrible, her fur mangled all over, and kinda smelled bad.

"Hey." she said in a depressing tone, pouring some liquor from the fridge into a large cup.

"Whoa, why are you drinking that so early? Are you Ok?" I ask.

"It was my fault. I'm too worthless for Dutcher. I just hope he can be happy without me, because my love is too worthless for him anyway." She said, before gulping down the strong drink.

"What happened?" I asked.

She then gazed at me with blank face, as her large Delphox eyes were full of tears.

"Dutcher broke up with me." She responded, sniffling.

"What?! Why? What happened? Do I have to talk to him again?!" I demanded.

"No no, It was my fault... Terry, I fucked up." She responded, sobbing.

I begin to console her, as she cried into my chest.

Her fur didn't smell like its usual sweet scent, but more as a musty wet, like a Herdier in the rain.

"What did you do? Did you rape someone or something?" I ask.

"Kinda..." She responded nervously.

"What do you mean by Kinda? You can't kinda rape someone. Either you did or didn't. Now which one?" I ask.

She then begins to sob more, soaking my shirt in her tears.

"I-I cheated on him! I cheated!" She sobbed, squeezing my torso.

"But why?" I asked, confused.

"I couldn't help it. It wasn't a rape, because he was so persuasive!" She cried.

"Damn..." I muttered.

"Do you think he would ever be with me again?" Roxie asked, looking into my eyes.

"I don't know. He just needs some time to think. I'll talk to him, for your sake though." I respond, not feeling too hopeful about my words.

"You will?! Thank you Terry. I'm so glad to have a friend like you!" She said, hugging me tighter.

"Well I guess you should eat breakfast, and maybe take a shower?" I said, reeling back, hoping she wouldn't take offense to that.

"Ok", she responded, putting her cup in the sink, and wiping her tears.

" _Wow, she didn't set me on flames!"_

As Roxie prepared her own breakfast, I quickly assembled a tray of breakfast for Vera, hoping to surprise her with breakfast in bed.

However, as soon as I opened the room door, Vera wasn't in the bed, but rather in the bathroom puking violently into the toilet.

"Oh my Arceus! What's happening?" I yell, setting the tray on the bed, and rushing to her aid.

I gently pat her back, as she coughed and puked into the toilet.

"I-I'm fine, Terry. Just a little sick. That's all...Blahhhh!" She said, vomiting into the stool.

After several minutes of her vomiting, I helped her up, and I proceeded to get a hot, wet rag for her to use to clean her face.

"Do you have the Pokerus type D or something? I don't want to get infected too." I joked.

"No, I think I have something else. But it's nothing, I'll get over it." She responded with a faint smile.

"Do I need to take you to a doctor? I'm worried about you." I say to her.

"I'm fine Terry. Can you hand me my toothbrush?" She says, pointing at the sink.

"Um, Ok. But I just want you to know that I'm worried about you, and I'm gonna help you get through this sickness." I said, trying to reassure her, as I handed her her toothbrush and toothpaste.

"Thanks, sweety, but I can handle this. I'm a big girl!" She said, flexing her small green bicep.

"Ok, well I made you breakfast. Its on the bed, but I'm sure its cold by now..." I said.

"That's fine, Terry." She responded.

I then stepped out the bathroom to give her privacy, and out the room door.

I fixed myself a plate of food, and sat across the emerald table from Roxie, who was slightly stirring her grits with a spoon.

"You Ok?" I asked.

"Yeah. Just thinking about something." Roxie responded.

"Hmm..."

"Good morning, guys!" Dutchess said, coming in with only a pink nightgown.

"Hey!" Roxie and I said in unison.

Dutchess quickly made herself a plate of food, and sat down with us at the table.

"So where is my brother? Is he still sleep?" Dutchess asked Roxie, who froze upon hearing her words.

The room got very quiet as I gaze at Dutchesse's face, who gazed at Roxie's face, who gazed at her swirled grits.

" _Ohh Shit!"_

"I don't sense him anywhere. How long has he been gone?" Dutchess asked.

"Since yesterday afternoon." Roxie said lowly.

"Did he ever come back?" Dutchess asked, slightly worried.

"No. He didn't." Roxie responded.

"Well then we need to find him! He might be in trouble!" Dutchess said, getting up.

"Well I think he's fine. I'm sure he can handle himself." I respond.

But Dutchess doesn't like that answer, and gets very angry, causing the spoons on the table to twist violently.

" _Ohh Shit!"_

"Look, that's, my brother, and we are going to go find him, NOW!" She yelled, causing objects to lift by her psychic power.

Roxie and I stare, defeated by the enraged Gardevoir.

We quickly scurried to our rooms, and put on some normal clothes.

I grabbed a gray t-shirt, and black pants, and joined Roxie and Dutchess, after they got dressed as well.

There were no words spoken, as the three of us walked out, and onto the elevator, leaving our food on the table, and Vera all alone.

I didn't want to leave her, but if she was sick, then it would be best for her to have her rest.

The three of us quickly walked out the main entrance, asking civilians if they seen a Anthro-Gallade.

Roxie seemed very visibly upset, and I kinda did as well.

I know Dutcher is probably alright, but his crazy sister is forcing us to look for him, while I should be busy tending to Vera.

"Guys! This man says he saw him last night at a brothel! Come on!" Dutchess screamed, standing beside an elderly man.

" _Fuck!"_

(Ray POV)

" _Arceus damn... what the hell did I do last night?"_

I woke up, half buried in beer cans, and cups. I had a major league headache, and couldn't really identify where I was. I just seemed to be in an decent apartment room, trashed with beer cans, bottles, sex toys, and long hair all over the place.

I stumbled to my feet, and headed for the hall, to the only bedroom in the place.

I spotted Lester in bed with 2 humans, and 3 Anthro women, all asleep under his orange sheets.

" _Holy shit! I guess he won the bet."_

"Yo, Lester! Wake up dude! I called over to him, causing him to stir before waking up.

"Huh? What?" He slurred.

He then rose out of the sheets, as the women around him continued to sleep. We then went into the kitchen.

"Dude, what happened?! Where are we?!" I ask.

"Oh, this is my apartment. We came here after the club, and brought some girls. We were so fucked up! we had hella drinks, and stuff. I had a six-some. Shit was epic, I was just drowning in pussy." He bragged.

"Damn dude. What did I do?" I asked.

"Man, You had drunk so much, you passed out, then the girls proceeded to bury you under the trash. I had nothing to do with that." He responded.

"Damn... hey where's Dutcher?" I asked.

"I don't know. Last time I saw him, he was with a Anthro-Delcatty at the club." Lester responded.

"So we just fucking left him there!? Dude! We gotta go get him!" I yell.

"But what about the girls, Ray? We can't just leave them here." Lester asked.

"Wake them up, dude! We need to get Dutch! Or my friends will have my head when they find out!" I exclaimed.

"Ok Ok Ok! Damn!" Lester said, before nervously walking to his room.

As he began to wake the girls, I quickly rummaged through his cabinets for some pain relief pills.

Eventually I find some Lum berries, and quickly ate one.

It's not the most pleasant taste, but my head eases up some.

I then soon see five half naked women scurry out, all with pissed looks on their faces.

"No hard feelings, ladies!" Lester yelled out the door, only to have a half empty can of beer hit his face, and splash all over his shirt.

"Damn, dude."

"Fucking tramps!" he growled, as he went to his room to find another shirt.

Soon after, we headed outside, but Lester notices a paper on the door, and reads it.

"What the hell!? An eviction notice! I just moved here! Fucking Tauros-shit!" Lester rants.

We quickly get into his red convertible, and went straight to the club, which was literally down the street.

I then suddenly spot some familiar faces turning the corner.

I saw Roxie, Terry and Dutchess!

" _shit! They probably know!"_

I quickly rushed inside, with Lester right behind me, and we asked someone at the front desk.

"Have you seen an Anthro-Gallade? Maybe with an Anthro-Delcatty?" I asked.

"You mean Delilah? She took a guy like that to the back last night. Haven't seen them since. They must be still in that room, probably still fucking their lives away." the guard said.

"thanks!" I said, before heading down the hall to the alleged door.

I gently knocked. "Dutcher? You in there? Are you Ok, dude?"

There was no answer, so I proceeded to open the door, to a horrid smell of shit, and must in the air.

It was dark, and there were deep gashes into the floor and walls around the door, as if someone tried to escape.

Lester spots Dutcher's torn-up pants as we approached the bed, where the horrid smell only seemed to amplify.

And to our expectations, we found Dutcher unconscious, beside Delilah, who was gently cuddling into his chest, and licking at his red chest spike.

And as if on cue, Terry, Dutchess and Roxie rush in, assaulted by the stench, but joins us around the bed.

"Ray you're alive!" Dutchess squealed, hugging me.

"Wow, Ray. I can't believe it man. Welcome back." Terry said, patting my shoulder.

"Hey umm, I hate to break up your little family reunion, but we got a task at hand here!" Lester said, pointing at the bed, where the Delcatty just sat there and watched us.

Roxie seemed highly furious, gazing at the cat-girl like a red flag to a Tauros.

"Hey, Delilah right? Could you please get off our friend?" Lester asked.

"No. He's mine." Delilah responded.

Roxie began to get so angry, her heat began to radiate as sparks flew from her ears.

" _Ohh shit!"_

I try to walk away, knowing what is about to happen, but Terry tells me to hold Roxie down, but we all know that shit ain't about to happen!

Dutchess begins to step closer, only to be slashed at by the cat Pokemon.

"What the hell!" Dutchess screams, holding her cut hand.

Delilah then stands up above Dutcher, butt naked, revealing her 11 inch member, and her large breasts.

Dutchess instantly fainted, as Lester began to vomit all over the place.

Terry and I looked away from her, nearly vomiting ourselves. But Roxie just stood there, more infuriated than ever now.

"If any of you get closer, I'm gonna slice off your fingers, and eat them for lunch." Delilah yelled, extending her claws.

" _This bitch is fucking crazy!"_

"Not after I roast you alive!" Roxie said, extending her staff at the Delcatty.

Suddenly Roxie's eyes began to glow a sinister red, and grabbed the Delcatty with her strong telekinesis, and slammed Delilah into the wall across the room.

Delilah struggled to get onto her feet, but Roxie quickly created a large vortex of fire around Delilah, burning her in midair as she screamed for help.

We all could do nothing but watch as the helpless cat was being burned up in a swirling vortex of hot fire.

She quickly deduced to nothing but scattered ashes in minutes, leaving no traces of existence...

"Ohh Shit! You fucking killed her! Or him...uhh?" Lester stammered.

"I don't know..." Terry shrugged.

I go over to Dutchess and sprayed her with some water, waking her up.

"W-what happened?" she asked, in a daze.

"Roxie killed the Delcatty." I responded.

"We need to hurry up and get out of here! Wake Dutcher up!" Terry said.

I quickly sprayed Dutcher, causing him to waken, with bloodshot eyes.

"What the fuck? Why am I naked? Where am I?" He panicked, getting up.

"Dude, here's your clothes." I said, tossing him his shirt and pants.

"He barely stumbled to his feet, putting on his ripped pants.

"Shit! Why does my crotch smell like ass? And why does my ass hurt so much?! I don't remember taking a shit!" He questioned.

I looked over to Terry, who was nervously scratching his head. We all knew some very nasty shit happened here.

"Should we tell him?" I whispered to Terry.

"Not yet. Not here..." he responded.

"Can we get out of here?! The smell of burnt cat and shit in the air is killing me!" Dutchess pleaded.

"Yeah, lets go before we get caught. Roxie just committed murder... Again!" Terry responded.

Roxie then gazed at Dutcher, who momentarily gazed back, before turning away, causing Roxie to shed a small tear.

After Dutcher somewhat got his clothes on, we all inconspicuously walked through and out the club, as if nothing happened, and strolled down the street, toward the hotel.

Lester was nice enough to walk us there, since all of us couldn't fit in his car, despite Dutcher limping.

"Arceus, I feel like I had a egg. I must have had one big shit!" Dutcher groaned.

"Oh I think it was more than a shit, dude." I joked, causing Dutchess to slap my arm.

We soon arrive at the hotel, and spotted Clay and some of his men standing outside, waiting for us.

"Dudes! I think we're busted! We should just give up Roxie, so they don't lock all of us up!" I suggested, hiding behind Lester.

Roxie gave me an evil glare, as everyone else simply ignored me.

"Shut up, Ray!" she growled.

We all quickly approached Clay, who was very surprised to see me... for a second.

"Are yer guys ready?" He asked.

"I think so. Just need to do some last minute packing." Terry responded.

"Very well. I'll be waitin for yer guys out here." Clay said, before stepping into his emerald green limo.

We quickly rush to our suite and pack our things. Vera was pretty happy to see me, but we still had to hurry and pack up.

I finished first, since they took my drugs out my bags, I had more space. I decided to take as much food from the pantry and the fridge my bag could carry.

I got everything from the Poffins to the whole stuffed Feebas and Tauros steaks.

Vera and Terry soon finished, and joined me in the living room, followed by Dutchess, who quickly made herself sandwich with her telekinesis.

Roxie and Dutcher soon joined us, not saying a word to each other, yet Roxie seemed to want to say something, but Dutcher wouldn't listen.

We all walk out the suite with our bags, down the elevator, and outside, where Clay, and Lester were waiting for us.

"Ok, fellas. I guess this is the last time I'm gonna see ya, but I'm glad I could get to know you guys. I hope you find whatever it is you're looking for!" Lester said, shaking all of our hands, before heading down the street to his car.

"Yer all set?!" Clay asked.

"Yep." Terry responded.

"Then get in. We gonna go to my personal airfield". Clay said, opening the door of the limo for us.

We all piled into the limo, and rode into the noontime landscape.

"Shit! I forgot to get those Herbs from the Driftveil market!" I whined, as we passed it.

"Oh well, maybe next time." Dutchess said.

" _Fuck!"_

(Richard Ermine/Dad POV)

"Has anyone gotten the identification of the Trainer with all those Legendary Pokemon!?" I yelled at the busy room full of people on computers, or shuffling papers.

"No sir, but we have spotted a Regigigas pushing at the 3rd gate. We sent a team to investigate that hours ago." Said a Anthro-Espeon.

"Well has anyone gotten any information about those kids that snuck on that cargo ship?!" I demand.

"Actually, yes. About a day ago, a group of teens snuck into Nimbasa City, and rescued Elesa, and about 40 civilians. It's right here on Team Gamma's logs." Said an Alakazam at a computer.

"What?! Let me see that!" I demanded, pushing him aside.

" _About a day ago, a group of kids snuck into Nimbasa city, rescuing our highly valued target, Elesa, along with about 40 other citizens. We tried to stop them, but they escaped to Driftveil, where we had a small altercation with the fortified city._

 _We opened fire, destroying a watchtower, but they quickly retaliated and shot down our helicopter. The battle then became worse as the helicopter spiraled into the drawbridge, destroying the raised west side of the bridge, which fell into the sea, resulting in a small tsunami, forcing us to retreat._

 _The teens responsible for this are now on high alert within Gamma ranks, and must be punished. We now have an bounty hunt on their heads, offering 500,000 bucks for each, dead or alive. We also guarantee a safe haven for your hard work in catching these rebels, in the reforming Johto region, where we have already assembled small towns from the ashes of the old. These criminals are: Male Anthro-Gallade, Male Anthro-Greninja, Male Anthro-Bisharp, Male Anthro-Lucario, Male Anthro-Sceptile, Female Anthro-Liligant, Female-Anthro-Gardevoir, and a Female Anthro-Delphox. The total for catching all of them is a whopping 4,000,000 dollars._

 _~ Gamma Admin 4309."_

"They have a bounty on them! Where did you get this!?" I demanded at the Alakazam.

"I hacked into their mainframe, Sir. I have been examining them for the past hour." he responded.

"Do the Gamma's intend on fighting Driftveil City?" I asked.

"It seems as if they want to, but Driftveil is one of the strongest cities still standing. They have enough resources there to last for hundreds of years. I doubt if they would attack them, since Clay won't hold back on fighting. I bet he has Nukes made of emeralds." The Alakazam joked.

"They have a bounty on my son! We have to do something!" I exclaimed.

"There's nothing we can do. Not unless they magically appeared here. Besides, nobody wants to be here. Castielia City is falling, and the Gammas have taken over almost half of the city. Burgh can only do so much as the Leader here!" An Human lady responded.

I then sat back down at my desk, with my lukewarm coffee...

" _Fuck!"_

(Roxie POV)

We arrived at Clay's Airport, and was greeted by almost everyone in the City, who came to say goodbye to their heroes.

People kept trying to touch us, as we made our way to the large, twin-rotor Helicopter, but guards held them back.

"This here is my Osprey. The best Helicopter around. It should get yer kids to Castielia by nightfall." Clay informed us, as we boarded.

"I trust that yer kids will stay safe, and don't do any stupid shit. And maybe if yer want, yer always welcome here in my city". Clay adds.

"Thanks, We really appreciate this." Terry said.

"Oh, and someone yer know wants to talk to ya." Clay said, waving over to Elesa, who quickly came over.

"I just want to say thanks to all of you for rescuing me, and my people, and I have gifts for you." Elesa said, pulling out a small box.

"Gifts?" Dutcher asked.

"Yes." She said, pulling out small pendant-like medals, resembling a thunderbolt, and giving on to each of us.

"What are these?" I asked.

"These were my old Gym badges I would give to trainers who beat me in battle. I know it's probably not much, but I hope with them, you remember me, because I will always remember what you did for me and my people." she said with a bright smile.

"Elesa! I don't want to leave you! Please marry me!" Ray said, on his knees in front of Elesa, holding her hand.

She was shocked at first, but then patted his head. "Maybe another time, handsome."

Ray then began to cry, but Dutchess quickly tried to console him.

Soon a jeep pulled up, and two humans and two Anthros got out.

The humans quickly went to the cockpit, and prepared, as an familiar Anthro-Lucario stepped out.

"Leonardo! What are you doing here?" Dutcher asked.

"I came to join you guys. I've been looking for something fun to do." He responded. "And this is Ace, the Anthro-Scizor. He's coming too."

"I remember you! You taught me how to use the Life Orb!" Terry said.

"Yep." He responded.

And so we all got onto the large helicopter, and strapped on our seat belts, as the Helicopter began to start.

I sat across from Dutcher, who still didn't want to look at me.

My heart was still broken from yesterday, and all I could think about was Dutcher.

" _I love him so much, but now he hates me, and even slept with a crossdressing Delcatty._

 _As I sat there and pondered about my life up until now, I realized that I never had felt so happy, so complete in my entire life. Dutcher was my other half, and I broke it. He was my loyal mate, and now wants nothing to do with me."_

I then began to weep a little, as the helicopter became airborne, and everyone looked out the windows.

The people of Driftveil began to set off fireworks as we rose higher and higher.

"Well guys, this is it! Say goodbye to Driftveil!" Terry said.

"I'm gonna miss Elesa!" Ray sobbed.

"I'm gonna miss the pool." Dutchess added.

"I'm gonna miss that hotel." Vera added.

"Me too." Terry said.

Dutcher was about to say something, looking in my direction, but simply just looked back out the window.

" _I'm gonna miss the sweet love I shared with you, Dutcher."_

I then sat back and closed my eyes, as we soared into the afternoon sky.

"Dudes, like I know it's probably too late, but I really gotta piss!" Ray shouted.

"What the hell Ray! We gonna be in here for 5 hours! Why didn't you go!" Dutcher yelled.

"I fucked up, dude!" He responded, holding his legs together.

"If you pee on me, I'm gonna kick your ass!" Dutchess growled.

And so now, we are sitting in a helicopter, with a Greninja that needs to pee...

" _Fuck!"_

 **And that's it for Chapter 15! Sorry if it wasn't as good as other Chapters, but I didn't want to delay anymore to get this to you guys. Thanks for Reading, Follow, fav, and Review!**

 **Ray: What the hell! why didn't you write a bathroom into there!**

 **Tre3: cause then it wouldn't make sense. What helicopter do you know has a bathroom?!**

 **Ray:... Ok, I guess you're right, but I still have to pee... *unzips pants***

 **Tre3: W-What are you doing?! you can't just pee on the readers!**

 **Ray: Fine, then I'll pee on you, dude. *Wets Tre3's leg and shoe*.**

 **Tre3: *Deadpans* I'm gonna fucking kill you! *chases***

 **Ray: Ohh Shit! *Runs***

 **Thanks for reading, and stay tuned for chapter 16!**


	17. Chapter 17

**Hey guys, sorry for not updating for a while, I haven't had much free time lately, cause I'm taking care of my Grandmother, but I also have had a serious case of writers block, with this story, and it was really hard to make this chapter for you guys. Anyways, I have a serious announcement to make at the end of this chapter, but until you get there, please enjoy the story!**

 **Roxie: Mmm there you are...**

 **Tre3: Ohh shit... *Makes a run for door***

 **Roxie: *Grabs Tre3 with telekinesis* Hey, where are you going?**

 **Tre3: Please! Roxie don't do this!**

 **Roxie: Hey, Dutcher isn't giving me any love, so I guess you will have to do. *Unzips Tre3 pants***

 **Tre3: NOOOOOOOOOOOOO!**

 _ _"thought or dream"__

"speech"

(POV)

(Terry POV)

I silently watched my friends as they slept in their seat belts, as we flew through the dimming sunset.

Sleep wasn't an option for me, anyways. I was too excited about seeing my father again to even think of sleep.

So for the next few hours, I will just sit in silence looking through the window, at the large expanse of sandy dunes of the Desert Resort and very small skyscrapers of Castseila in the distance.

All I can do now, is just sit back and wait, as the sun sank below the horizon.

" _It's been a long day."_

After several hours of pure boredom,I could feel the helicopter begin to descend, as my friends seemed to awaken.

"Uhh, what's happening?" Dutcher asked, stretching his body.

"I think we are landing." I responded.

I looked out the window, seeing tall skyscrapers shrouded in a smoky fog.

"We're here." I said.

Suddenly hundreds of rounds of ammunition begin firing at us, in bright streaks of yellow, and numerous explosions in the air around us.

"Holy crap! We gonna die!" Ray screamed, holding Dutchesse's hand, causing her to blush a little.

As my friends began to panic, I quickly unstrap myself, and bolted to the cockpit.

As I entered, loud sirens and alarms beeping, as the helicopter began to sway and rock.

"What's going on!" I yelled.

"We're under attack! We are taking too much damage!" The pilot yelled.

Suddenly a bullet ripped through, and killed the pilot, tearing open his chest.

"Holy shit!" I yelled.

"Leonardo! Do you know how to fly a plane?!" I yelled

"Not really! Ace! Can you do it?!" He screamed.

"I'll try, but I only fly jets." He said, stepping into the cockpit.

Suddenly the left rotor exploded, causing the helicopter to spiral downwards.

"Oh my Arceus! We are gonna die!" Dutcher screamed.

Soon we spiraled straight into a building, crashing through the higher floors...

" _Fuck!"_

(Shada POV)

"Are we there yet?!" Brittany whined.

"I don't know, but I see some large buildings up ahead." Pajaro responded.

It's been about 4 weeks since the Gammas invaded our school, and only a few survivors= me, Pajaro, Brittany, and

Kenny, a young Riolu who just joined the daycare before all hell broke loose.

We were able to get to Unova thanks to Brittany's charm on men, and Pajaro having to dispatch some people.

We arrived by a jet to Nacrene City, Thanks to Brittany seducing the Pilot, however there wasn't much left of the old city, except ashes and charred remains of the buildings that once stood here.

We didn't hesitate to continue through to Pinwheel forest, just sticking to the main road as we approached the breathtaking Skyarrow Bridge, which seemed to be slightly damaged, but still elegant.

" _Don't worry Terry. I'm coming for you."_

All I can think about is finding Terry's group, and most importantly, Terry. I want to tell him how I feel, so bad.

"Miss Shada, I'm hungry." Kenny whined.

"I know. You have been saying that since we got here! I'm hungry as well!" I yelled.

I know I'm probably not the best with kids, but fuck it. They complain too much. The only person who complains more would be Brittany. She would complain every minute about her feet hurting, or breaking a nail.

"Actually Shada, I think we do need to stop. We are all hungry, and tired." Pajaro said.

"Fine, but were are we gonna find something to eat?!" I yelled.

Everyone looked around, but there is nothing but trees and a road to the Skyarrow Bridge.

"Exactly, so shut the fuck up, and lets cross this bridge. I'm sure Castielia City has food." I responded.

"How long until we get to Driftveil?" Brittany asked.

"I'm not exactly sure, but that's were Terry is according to the news." I responded.

"Miss Shada, lets go! I'm starving!" Kenny whined, tugging my fur.

" _I think I'm gonna kill this kid!"_

And so we arrived at the bridge gate, where some Gamma Grunts were patrolling.

"So what's the plan to take these guys out?" I whispered.

"How about using Brittany's charm, to disarm them, then you and I swiftly dispose of them." Pajaro said.

"That's a good Idea." I said.

"Why do you always use me as bait?!" Brittany asked.

"Because you are an Anthro-Lopunny, and every male human wants to fuck one." I said sarcastically.

"Oh oh! What about me?! What can I do?" Kenny squealed, raising his hand.

"Um, you can keep watch, behind that tree over there." I managed to put together.

"But why do I always have to be the lookout?! That's not fair!" Kenny whined.

" _Arceus! Why did you make these little turds?!"_

"Because you are the best, and it's an order!" I growled.

"Ok, Miss Shada."Kenny whimpered, hiding behind the tree.

Pajaro and I soon dressed up Brittany, combing some of her fur and fluff around to highlight her large breasts, and her cute little ass. Well that's what Pajaro would say about her, because I'm not gay...

Anyway, after that, we pushed her out in front of the men, as Pajaro and I began to sneak around.

"Heyy boys, would you happen to have some Ice? Cause I'm sooo hot." Brittany said, rubbing her body seductively.

The Grunts immediately dropped their weapons, and approached her like Lovesick Poochyena.

At first they hesitated to touch her, but Brittany actually began to touch them, rubbing their pants, as the four men gathered around her.

" _Fucking slut!"_

But as they were about to undo their zippers, Pajaro and I bolted out the bushes, swiftly decapitating the men heads before they could even react to their deaths, showering blood from their headless necks like a fountain all over Brittany.

"What the hell! You made them spray blood all over me!" Brittany yelled.

"Hey, they were about to spray you with something else, consider yourself welcome." Pajaro said, cleaning his wings.

Brittany simply smacked her lips as she cleaned the blood from her fur.

I quickly cleaned my head horn, and my claws with some grass and some leaves.

"Hey Kenny, you can stop looking out now!" I shouted.

"Ok Miss Shada!" Kenny said, coming into view.

After we all were fully clean, we rummaged through the Grunts things, and found a ton of fresh sandwiches, and delicious snacks.

We ate everything, filling our Anthro bellies as we began our long walk across the Skyarrow Bridge.

"Miss Shada? I have to use the Bathroom..." Kenny complained.

"How long can you hold it?! We are almost halfway across!" I yelled.

"I don't know, maybe like 5 minutes?" Kenny said.

"What do you have to do. 1 or 2?" Pajaro asked.

"Number one, Sir." Kenny said.

"Ok, then just pee on the wall, we'll wait for you." Pajaro said.

"Are you sure I can just pee on the wall?" Kenny asked, confused.

"Yes, but just this once, now hurry up!" I said.

"Ok." Kenny responded, going to the wall.

He stood to the wall, unzipped his pants, but didn't pee.

"Miss Shada? Can you stand beside me? I feel scared to pee alone." Kenny whined.

"Kid! Can't you just pee by yourself! I don't want to watch you pee dammit!" I yelled.

"But Miss Shada, I..."

"No You little bastard!" I shouted out of anger.

I then stormed away, thinking about what I just said.

I could hear Kenny crying as he released his bladder onto the wall.

Soon after, Brittany and Pajaro consoled him, as I walked a few feet ahead of them, feeling the guilt flood my mind.

" _I know I would have never said that to my sister..."_

After quietly walking for what seemed like 45 minutes across this long bridge, we arrived at the west gate, gazing at the tall skyscrapers that towered high above us.

"Well were here." Brittany said.

As we opened the gates, a bunch of soldiers quickly surrounded us, large guns directed at our faces.

"I think I just peed myself Mister Pajaro." Kenny whimpered.

"All of you, put your hands up, and state your business!" a soldier yelled.

We all rose our hands and Pajaro spoke.

"We don't mean any harm, we just want to get through. We are looking for our group." Pajaro said.

"What group?" a soldier asked.

"Our group of friends, an team of Anthros, a Bisharp, Gallade, Greninja, Liligant, Gardevoir, and a Delphox." Pajaro said.

"You mean those kids on the news?" the soldier asked.

"Yes, they are our friends." I blurted out.

"Well in that case, come with us. We have someone who would want to see you." the Soldier said, lowering his gun.

And so we followed them into the large, deserted city to a building with the ex-Pokemon league gym symbol.

As we stepped inside, we were escorted to a long bench that resembled a honeycomb.

"Just sit here until Burgh gets here. He shouldn't take long. Would you like any refreshments while you wait?" A servant offered.

"No I-" I managed to say.

"YYEESS! I want Ice cream and cake!" Kenny squealed.

"Ok, I'll bring it to you momentarily." The servant responded, before heading off.

"Damn, I should have got some Ice cream too." Brittany whined.

We sat for about 15 minutes until the servant brought a colossal bowl of Ice cream and cake.

"Oh wow, thank you, Sir!" Kenny said, before grabbing the spoon and shoving the dessert into his mouth.

"Burgh will be with you shortly." The servant stated, before walking off.

"Are you enjoying your Ice cream and cake, Kenny?" Brittany asked.

"Mmm Yes." He responded, with Ice cream and cake bits all over his face.

As my friends sat and watched Kenny demolish his Ice cream, all I could do was sit back and think about Terry.

" _He looked sooo sexy when he evolved."_

I could feel a faint smile appear on my face as I thought some naughty thoughts.

" _Damn, Vera is one lucky girl! I wanted him first!"_

I then thought of something that could work.

" _maybe I can seduce Terry from her, or maybe turn them against each other! I gotta figure out something. Terry was meant for ME!"_

"Shada, you Ok?" Pajaro asked, examining my face.

"Yeah, I'm fine!" I responded, completely shocked.

"Hmm... Ok." he said closely examining my fluctuating Absol face.

Soon a odd looking man walked in, and stood at the doorway watching us.

He had brown hair, green eyes, a red scarf over a green shirt, and red and blue striped pants, with a butterfly belt.

He looks like some weird harlequin guy.

"So, you guys must be part of that Anthro group?" He asked.

"Well kinda, you see, we are looking for them." Brittany responded.

"Ah, Ok so do you know where they might be?" Burgh asked.

"I'm not sure, probably in Driftveil City. That where we saw them on the news." Pajaro responded, inspecting Burgh.

"Hmm, I think I have a guy who might know about your friends." Burgh said, pulling out a phone. "Can you bring Richard Ermine? There are some Anthro teens down here."

"Richard Ermine?" I asked Pajaro.

"Isn't Terry's last name Ermine?" He asked back.

"I'm not sure, but I think so." I responded.

Suddenly an Anthro-Mienshao burst into the room, examining all of us.

"Where's Terry?! Where's my son?!" He yelled.

"Terry is your son?" I asked.

"Yes! Do you know him?!" He asked, glaring into my eyes.

"Y-yes he is my cru... Friend. I managed to say.

"Well have you talked to him at all? Anything?!" He asked frantically.

"Not recently, but we are going to Driftveil to join his group." Pajaro said.

"You can't, The desert resort is too harsh, Nimbasa City is in shambles, and the Drawbridge is apparently destroyed." Richard replied.

"Damn, so we couldn't make it there if we tried." Brittany said.

"Not unless you had an aircraft or something." He responded.

"Do you have one?" Pajaro asked.

"Technically yes, but the Gammas have it. Castseila city has been divided into two. North Castseila is Gamma territory, and the south is ours. The exit gate to the Desert is on their side, so you would have been captured anyway." Richard said.

"So we're stuck here then." I groan.

Suddenly a Anthro-Dragonite bursted through the doors.

"What's going on!" Burgh and Richard yelled.

"An Osprey Helicopter was shot down by the Gammas, and crashed into a building off of Mode Street." He said.

"Any survivors?" Burgh asked.

"We don't know just yet, but there wasn't an explosion, so maybe..."He replied.

"Do you you know where it came from?" Richard asked.

"It seemed to have came from the northwest. From Driftveil's direction." He said.

"Really?! We must go see this!" Richard said, getting up.

"So are you thinking it could be Terry's group?" Pajaro asked.

"Maybe, It's worth checking out. I'm coming with you." I said.

"BBBUUURRRPPP!" Kenny belched, laying beside the empty bowl.

"He ate all of that?!" Brittany asked.

"I guess so, he's gonna be sleep for a while." Pajaro said.

"It's Ok, he can sleep on the bench, we won't take long." Burgh said.

Pajaro scooped him up, and laid the exhausted Riolu on the bench.

"Brittany, could you stay and watch him?" He asked.

"Fine, My feet are tired of walking anyway." She said, sitting down, and laying Kenny's head on her lap.

"Ok, we'll be back!" I said, following the boys out.

"Don't rush!" Brittany responded, before the door swung shut.

And so we rushed across the shambled streets of the city to Mode street, which was about 15 blocks away.

" _Don't worry Terry, I'm coming for you."_

We soon saw the large skyscraper with a large helicopter tail sticking out one of the higher floors.

"That's gonna take a lot of stairs!" Pajaro said.

" _Fuck!"_

(Terry POV)

"Ouch... Arceus, what happened?" I said, getting off the floor.

I looked around to find my friends, who were all knocked out, except the other human, who was a bloody mess in the front of the helicopter.

"Guys, wake up!" I managed to say, but everyone was still asleep.

I felt a sharp pain in my thigh shoot through, knocking me to the ground.

I struggled to see the problem, which was a large shard of glass sticking out my leg, with blood steadily oozing out.

"Shit!"

I know I got to pull it out, but its in there pretty deep. Probably down to the bone.

I gently grazed it, sending sharp pains all over my leg.

"Shit!"

"Hey you need help, Terry?" Dutcher said, standing over me.

"Yeah, help me get this out my leg!" I yelled.

"Ok, I'm gonna pull it out on three." He said, gripping the glass.

"Shit! Wait!"

"One."

"Hold on Dutch! We can figure out another way!"

"Two."

"Wait, please!"

"Three!" He said, ripping the embedded glass from my leg.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

" _Fuck!"_

 **And that's Chapter 16, thanks for reading, and stay tuned!**

 **Roxie: Mmm that was good...**

 **Tre3: P-please help me...**

 **Roxie: Hey who is that reading? They look yummy.**

 **Tre3: Noo Please don't rape the readers! they are innocent!**

 **Roxie: It's either them, or you again, and this time, I won't hold back! *winks***

 **Tre3: ... Turn off your PC before she jumps through and rapes you!**

 **Roxie: Hey!**

* * *

 **I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter, because hopefully I can go somewhere with this. But sadly, I'm still kinda fresh out of ideas for this one, so I'm gonna take a break from this story, and write Several Shades of Justice, because I already have that story completely figured out, plus It's getting a quite bit more attention than this one. But don't worry my readers, I'll be back for this story soon, because My other story isn't gonna be as long, and the chapters aren't that long either. I just want to personally thank you for taking time to read this, and I really hope you will be back when I bring a fresh, new, and revamped story for you guys. Thanks for reading , I really appreciate you guys!**

 **~Tre3**


End file.
